Santana In The Middle
by Santanalover5
Summary: When Santana get kicked out of Glee Shelby Corcoran Sees and opportunity to get her in her club. Sugar develops feelings for S but is the  Cheerio ready for someone other than Brittany. Sugartana and Brittana. Jealousy and love.
1. Chapter 1

After being kicked out of the glee club Santana tries to find where she belongs, except glee club is the place she loves to be. Sugar Motta is still practicing with Shelby Corcoran and the second glee club in McKinley high. Knowing Santana is no longer with the new directions Shelby and Sugar see it as an opportunity to get one of the amazing voices of the new directions in there club. Shelby has Sugar talk to Santana about joining them.

Santana is at her locker when Sugar comes up and closes her locker

Santana scolding the new girl "Umm excuse you? Who do you think you are?"

Sugar responding with an introduction "I'm Sugar Motta and I have self diagnosed aspersers which pretty much"

Santana cutting her off "yeah yeah yeah you say whatever you want. Now can I help you with something?"

Sugar responding "Actually you can, I heard you got kicked out of glee club, that curly fry head doesn't have a clue of the talent that walks into that door I mean you have an amazing voice and well me I'm just well AMAZING!"

Santana rolling her eyes "what exactly is it that you want from me?"

No hesitation from sugar "you! Well your voice" quickly making it less awkward

"we need your voice san and we needs it now" Santana raised one eyebrow in the weird sounding YOU sugar uttered out but then feeling weirdly amazed someone else called her san and it actually feeling good when it was heard from someone that was not Brittany. Kind of hesitant Santana unknowingly had no response for Sugar except "maybe" San turned away in confusion of what should be her next step. Sugar immediately yelled as Santana walked away "YOUR TOO GOOD FOR THEM AND IM TO GOOD THAT I COULD WIN BY MYSELF BUT WE NEED MORE PEOPLE COME TO THE WINNING TEAM!"

Rachel walking by heard and turned to Sugar "excuse me?"

Sugar famous one liner "Sorry Aspersers"

And slowly turned to walk away as Rachel grabs her arm and yelled at Sugar

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Sugar with a smile that annoyed Rachel "what does it look like wannabe Barbra Stinksand? I'm getting Santana into my glee club since you insisted it when you guys threw her out!"

Rachel in disbelief "we did no such thing; in Mr. Schues defense Santana had no respect for the club when she burned down the piano in the quad."

Sugar with a mocking caring sad pout face "well this shouldn't matter to you Ra-Ri whatever your name is so now... bye"

Sugar walk away with her head up and her heel high

Santana went home alone thinking of Sugar's offer and the whole YOU situation. Talking to herself she gave it a lot of thought "well I'm not in new directions anymore thanks to that addict of vests plus I love to sing why shouldn't I go with Shelby and Sugar?" Saying Sugar's name gave Santana a feeling she only got with one other person Brittany with no explanation of that Santana kept discussing the switch "well maybe I can find a way to get back in the good graces of everyone and get back in the new directions and be with Britt. Wait with Yentl out of the way I will have more time to shine and everyone and their mother's mom knows Sugar is no competition for me I could sing marathons around her plus Shelby is a champion I mean am I nuts for having second thoughts of not joining these two? Shelby was in fact vocal adrenaline" Santana going back and forth Brittany entered her room "Hey San!" there was that voice of perfection in Santana's ear, happiness just gushed out of Santana "Hey Britt!" No one made Santana so happy in her life besides her, Britt jump on the bed "what's going on? Are you ok you seem like you brought back the school library with you concentrating so hard. What's up?" Not knowing Britt's reaction

San tells her what happened today "well I got offered to join the OTHER glee club, I don't know what to do" Britt's face going into sadness wishing that what happened blew over and she would be at rehearsal the next day "what do you want to do?" Santana did not see Britt and her sad face, when she turned Britt hid the sadness with a smile knowing that San loves being in glee and singing, if her joining another group meant she would be happy she would encourage her. "It's just so sudden you know? But I have to admit I miss glee and well..." Brittany continued before Santana changed the subject "well?" Santana a bit embarrassed blush in somewhat of a cry "well... YOU" Brittany smiled "Awe San I miss you so much in there, seriously there's a hole in that heart of the club where you fit perfectly... like a plug!" Santana nostalgic couldn't help but laugh at that statement, knowing it might be in her best interest to join Shelby she can't stop thinking of what glee club was and might be for the future. She saw the understanding of the club how they function and how there was love in that room but when she got kicked out in her eyes it seemed like the love fell out, she knew what she had done but never thought it would make her lose something special in her heart which was music and love. "San what is going on in that skull of yours?" Brittany eager and anxious to here if Santana had made up her mind "You know whatever you pick I will love you no matter what and support you if it makes you happy" Santana smiled and looked to Brittany on her bed while she stood across the room with her decision ready to tell Britt.

The next day Rachel went up to her mother in her classroom "mom I mean Shelby, why are you going after Santana?"

Shelby with knowing the meaning of this visit from Rachel " well she has an amazing voice and I heard around school that will kicked her out of glee which I find sad, so I decided to offer her a spot here, she must be missing glee club yeah she is popular and pretty but the way she is on stage you can tell she loves it and that's someone I would die to have here with me."

Rachel hearing everything stood there silent for about 10 seconds before opening her mouth "well she is coming back to new directions as of today so I'm sorry you need to find another student!"

Storming out without an impact on Shelby and not believing what Rachel just told her.

Mr. Schuester was walking through the hall way as a tiny person with a big important message she needed to get Mr. Schue to hear approaches him

"Mr. Schue we need to talk privately now!" he nods not knowing what this was about, with Rachel it could be anything maybe the song she had selected for a solo for nationals

"What is going on Rachel?" Rachel turning to Mr. Schue with a concerned look on her face

"We might have a problem. We need Santana back! They asked her to join them"

Rachel realizing right there and then that Santana was a big part an important part to the new directions no Santana might mean no nationals! That raspy voice is needed

"Mr. Schue we need her now!" Shocked of this he says no with no hesitation

"Rachel remember what she did, she is not loyal she needs to learn how to win our trust back-"

Rachel cut him off "Mr. Schue with all due respect we need twelve members we have ten and her voice is needed in here, we all mixed so well together and it was her voice and Quinn's that got us to regional's we all know what she did was wrong, but we need to forgive and forget, her joining them causes so much problems that should not be had please Mr. Schue"

In that note Brittany walks into the conversation knowing exactly what they are talking about which is what she was ready to join in

"We need San back here before she well... Mr. Schue what can we do to get Santana back in this hover a bow?"

Rachel confused face "you mean humble Abode?"

Mr. Schue ignoring that, started to wonder about letting her off with a warning maybe he was a bit too harsh on her, thinking to himself while the two girls stare at him

"she is part of here it really hasn't felt quite right without her" He looked over to Brittany and Rachel

"Let's go get her girls!" Both overjoyed with excitement followed Mr. Schue to find Santana.

Approaching near the auditorium they hear music walking in to find Santana on stage with a brunette teen and sugar as background singers "what the?" they thought Santana was in the middle of performing.

"O my god" they were in awe at the amazing voice going through their ears nothing ever sound so beautiful and so real. The song ended in which Mr. Schue Rachel and Brittany pursued Santana and the two girls on the stage.

"Hey Santana that was beautiful" Brittany told her

"Thanks" a smile broke from a tearful eyed Santana

"Hey Santana I wanted well we wanted to speak to you about you rejoining us-"

Shelby was hiding in the shadows of the seats and shouted "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Will turned as Shelby approached the stage

"I'm sorry what's going on?" confused Will asked.

Santana with a shy embarrassed face looking at the floor

"I said that's impossible, because that piece was... incredible Santana welcome!"

All three new directions in shock *what just happened face on all three of them. Mostly sadness on Brittany's face, she knew what happened and that was Santana's decision the last night which Britt wished it would change. Santana in an incredible awkward position as well as Rachel Britt and Will "what you three just saw was an audition and Santana got in and now I have three girls, it's a working progress but-" Will not wanting to hear more, wanted an explanation "you can't just take her away she's one of us!" Shelby insulted fired back "No she's not she needed a place to belong I just gave her one, if you were smart Will you would of never lost her I mean kicked her out, but if Santana feels that she wants to be back with new directions she's free to leave whenever she wants."

Smiling faces on Rachel and Brittany "Let's GO Santana!" both cried out and started for the door

"NO" Santana remembering what happened and told them

"I'm not going with you guys I'm staying here"

Shocked all three will began to speak "What? Why?" Will Unbelievable of what Santana would say

"I see where I belong, on center stage and I don't like how you talked to me Mr. Schue I'm sorry I love you guys but this is best for me."

Rachel had to say something "bu-but Santana you guys have three girls where the third I have no idea where she came from but you are the only one that can sing you don't have enough to even compete at sectionals? Don't waste your time here when you know you belong with us new directions!"

Santana denied turned and walk toward Shelby

"San ..." Cried out Brittany "I know Britt I know me too" no one sure what they communicated Britt told Santana she would miss her and that she loved her.

"Alright well goodbye new directions we have work to do and sectional's to prepare for if you don't mind" Shelby escorting them out. Will and both girls felt betrayed well maybe not Brittany, not betrayed just teary eyed, they left the auditorium in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Continuing… Sorry if mistakes are here first fanfiction please send reviews so I can know how to continue or how you want the story to continue. Help is very acceptable! Hope you like this!**_

The new directions were still on the lookout for more people to join. Also were hoping one day Santana would walk through that door and join them.

"Mr. Schue no one is going to join unless we pay people, maybe even then they won't join!" says Quinn.

"No you guys we need to keep faith c'mon!" Mr. Schue tells the entire club trying to uplift they're funk.

"So how is the other group doing? I mean whose part of it?" Mercedes asks with curiosity "besides Santana?"

Rachel eager to answer "well untalented Sugar Motta and Daphne Rivera"

Being cut off by Finn "who's Daphne Rivera?"

Rachel answers with full information "she transferred and is a sophomore and she is not much of a singer but she is to them what Brittany is to us... a dancer, apparently a really good one, me myself have never seen her but word around is she has never had a dance lesson in her life but the way she moves you could never tell, it's kind of like if Mike and Brittany had a baby it would be her"

"Umm so what does that mean for us?" Mercedes asked

"Nothing" Mr. Schue trying to hide a scared expression "all they have is dance moves but just one voice, you need both to win so unless they get another amazing singer, which is impossible since all the best singers are here, we don't have any obstacles" will reassuring them.

"SUGAR YOU SUCK!" Santana yelled when Sugar can't hit the notes frustration building up in Santana

"Ms. Corcoran I needs to talk to you in private!" Santana tells Shelby

Shelby nicely dismisses Sugar and Daphne

"Yes Santana?"

"We needs to do something about Sugar! If we ever had any hope on even getting to sectionals she needs to be removed now!" Santana showing concern for the future of the club.

Shelby understanding Santana's frustration "I get what you're saying here Santana I do but the only reason we have this glee club is because of her"

"I understand Ms. Corcoran but..." Santana interrupted by Shelby

"I'm trying to figure out something but she does not comprehend advice we try to tell her, but something will fix this I promise Santana don't worry"

Santana agreed and walked away in her head 'I have to do something I have to take matters into my own hands' she thought as she see's Mercedes walking up in the hall way 'umm Mercedes would make an amazing addition to us let's see if I can work my magic like I did for the duets project and get her to join' making plans in her head and walks up to the second diva of the school Rachel being the first

"Hey Mercedes!" Santana sounding suspicious to Mercedes

"Yes Satan?" Mercedes aware of what she called Santana

Santana heard but ignored that little remark "How's glee club treating you?"

"What are you talking about Santana?" Mercedes realizing the suspicion that she has to listen carefully to what Santana is going to tell her

"O that bad?" Santana leading up to hit a nerve with the other girl

Mercedes still listening to Santana gives her a face about to open her mouth when Santana beat her to it

"Wait let me guess still no solos? Rachel in the spotlight and you in the background? I would call you diva but you're not it's obvious that Rachel is the Diva in that group" Santana knew she just hit the biggest nerve in Mercedes body.

"wh-what did you just say?" Anger had built all over Mercedes when she yelled this to the cheerio

"the truth! c'mon Mercedes you know your voice is wasted in there and Rachel is Mr. Schues favorite if you get any solos Rachel will get double whatever you get!"

Santana explained

"What's your point?" Jones has full attention of what's to come next

Santana knew this was it and it had to go perfectly in order to get Mercedes to join them

"I have a proposition for you, Join my team! With us we won't have to fight for Solos we both will have the spotlight! We will take care of Sugar and Daphne will only fight for dance solos and doesn't really sing so she is no problem! Our voices are amazing and together we are unbeatable you know this!"

Mercedes with an Ill think about it face

"Let's all hope you make the right decision DIVA!" Santana knew that with the face Mercedes gave her, there was a good chance Ms. Jones would be at the next rehearsal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**REALLY HOPE YOUR ENJOYING. WOULD REALLY LOVE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY. SORRY THIS IS SHORT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**_

It was rehearsal time for the new directions everyone minus one was there

Rachel started to talk "Mr. Schue I have a song I would love to sing to the club"

"Where's Mercedes?" asked Artie

Everyone looked around and realized the same thing but if Artie would not have said anything no one would have noticed

Santana sent Daphne to spy on the new directions; Rachel was the only one that really knew who she was. Daphne stood by the back of door hiding her identity making sure she could hear what was happening without getting caught

"Um, maybe she's sick?" Rachel said with an unsympathetic tone

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I didn't even notice she wasn't here" Rachel continued

Quinn rolling her eyes "of course you wouldn't, you could care less if she's here"

"Th-that's not true" Rachel caught off guard by Quinn's statement

Puck backed up Quinn "yes it is without her here you think you have no competition!" with that everyone stayed quit and Mr. Schue broke the silence

"Enough! She's probably sick, let's just get on with rehearsal"

"But I saw her today and she seemed fine" Tina concerned about her friend

Everyone just kind of brushed the last statement to the side and Rachel started to sing

Daphne went into Ms. Corcoran's class room to find Santana and no one else

"So what did you find out?" Santana urged Daphne to spill what she had just heard

"well to start no one even noticed Mercedes was not there until wheels asked about Jones' whereabouts, then Barbra tried to make it seem like she was sick with no compassion just basically trying to change the subject then Quinn and Puck started to argue with her but Mr. Schue stopped it, then Tina said she saw her but no one heard her or decided to ignore her."

Santana face was in great excitement "Perfect once I tell weezy this she will definitely join us for sure!"

A few moments later Mercedes walks into the room where Santana and Daphne were standing and talking

"Hey! What's going on?" Mercedes asked feeling a bit uncomfortable

"Wee-Mercedes sit down I need well we need to tell you something"

Santana couldn't wait to tell her what Daphne just heard

Mercedes couldn't believe what Santana said to her, looked at Daphne and she sees her nodding

"I'm the one that heard all this it's all true"

Mercedes gets up and walks to the choir room

"So Artie is seriously the only person that realized I wasn't here?" Mercedes yelled to the whole room

The students plus Mr. Schue stared in silenced

"No we just thought you were sick" Will told her

"Well I bet if Rachel were to be missing you would have gone around the world to look for her and I love how Rachel is so happy singing when she knows I won't be around trying to take her spotlight!" Anger had grown through Mercedes body

Quinn and Puck together "No I tried to say something"

"I know you two did but how come no one tried to call me? It's not like we live in the 50s I have a cell phone!" Mercedes asked

"Were sorry, your right you have every right to be mad at us we should of looked for you" Mr. Schue said

"Well should of could of would of, I'm just here to tell all of you that I quit this glee club, this suppose family"

Rachel and the rest of the club "WH-WHAT?"

"You heard me I'm joining Ms. Corcoran and Santana, be prepared to have competition" Mercedes turned to look straight into Rachel's eyes

"There is only one diva in this school Rachel and she was never you... THE DIVA IS HERE AND GET READY TO HEAR HER SING!" Ms. Jones left the building and the choir room stood in silence with blank expressions in each one of their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SINCE GLEE AIRED IT KIND OF WENT WITH MY STORY SO NOW I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY WITH THE SHOW BY TAKING SOME OF THE STORYLINES AND MAKING THEM MY OWN. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS =)**

Walking into rehearsal Santana is shock to find Brittany practicing with Mercedes, Sugar, Daphne and Ms. Corcoran.

"Hey... Britt what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"umm well after with what happened with Mercedes and the glee club I decided that all the names that the guys call me would not be said if we really were a family and when Mercedes made her point, I knew she was right about them not being a family so now I'm here." Brittany explained with a smile

"This is so awesome right San? With just a few practices we will be destroying new directions and have sectionals in the bag!" An ecstatic Sugar told Santana

Santana was staring at Britt hoping that she might say that another reason for her leaving the glee club was that Britt missed her. Instead she turned to Sugar and smiled

"Yea-Yeah! They won't know what hit them" Santana looking at Sugar and smiled

"So ladies that's all for today great job all of you next time we will be in the auditorium don't forget!" Ms. Corcoran said to the girls

"Santana hold up!" Sugar called out

Santana was walking with Britt when she heard her name and slowly turned

"What's up?" Santana demanded

"I wanted to talk to you like privately" Sugar looked at Britt and back at Santana

"O its okay Ill just see you later San" Britt turned away and Santana stopped her

"No someone has to help you cross the street, Sugar I could talk to you tomorrow it can't be that important it can wait so bye" Santana held out her pinky to Britt and they turned and walked away

The remaining of the new directions were all sitting in silence

"This is not how this year what suppose to happen!" Rachel said breaking the silence

"Were just going to have to find a way out of this" Mr. Schue told them

"That's what we always do! This is ridiculous we lost three amazing members three! If someone is interested on joining the glee club and figures out that there are two don't you think they might research and find that three of our members left to the other one? Which group do you think they are going to choose?" Quinn lightly scream to the entire room

"They're an all girl group" Finn said

"Well then let's hope that the next person to want to join a glee club will be a guy because if not we are screwed" Puck continued the conversation

"Mr. Schue what are we going to do?" Rachel asked worried

Mr. Schue left out a breath "Let me find a solution for now let's take it from the top"

No one moved when he said this, everyone feeling defeated

"Let's go! C'mon guys!" Mr. Schue shouted

The troubletones perform Candyman by Christina Aguilera with Santana Mercedes and Brittany singing lead and Sugar, Daphne dancing and singing background. Shelby was in the director seat with Finn and Will three rows behind watching the performance. After they finished shocked faces on both Finn and Will.

"This is trouble" Finn said

"Big trouble" Will continued

"Amazing girls that what I'm talking about!" Shelby congratulated the girls

The next day Sugar found Santana walking while she was hiding in an empty classroom, when Santana walked by Sugar pulled her into the room

"What the hell?" Santana shouted

"Remember I needed to talk to you privately?" Sugar said

"Yeah but why did you have to pull me in like that?" Santana asked

"O that. It's just that I've always wanted to pull someone into a classroom you know like when they guy pulls the girl like in movies and shows." Sugar explained

"Um okay... so what did you want to talk to me about?" Santana changing the subject feeling kind of awkward

"O yeah umm well I was wondering what was going on with you and Brittany?"

"No-nothing why?" Santana totally caught off guard by the question

"The way you look at her sometimes just seems so sweet... I wish one day you could look at me that way" Sugar whispered the second statement hoping Santana didn't hear

"What was that?" Santana asked very interested not catching what was whispered

"Just that it seems like you really like her maybe I'm wrong but"

"Yes you are wrong now is there anything else?" Santana cut Sugar off

"umm yeah we should get Daphne to go talk to Quinn and see if she might want to join us or see what she can get out of Quinn of what might be happening with the New Directions" Sugar changed the subject

"That's... not a bad idea and hopefully tubers might spill the beans of how they are crumbling in there and maybe she is getting tired of Rachel's and Blaine's Bullshit" Santana making up a plan in her head

"Alright we need to find Daphne" Santana unaware grabbed Sugar's hand and went to find the backup dancer

"Hey you guys!" Daphne shouted as she saw both girls approaching her

"Hey D we need you to do something, we need you to talk to Quinn and dig up some dirt and see if you can get her to cross over with us" Santana said

"Umm I don't know Santana she might already know who I am and what am I suppose to say she is obviously someone and I'm not" Daphne said unsure

"Daphne she was somebody she was the head cheerleader now she's just the girl who used to be on top and got pregnant gave up the baby got to the top again and now she is just another glee club member. Just come up some lie like _hey Quinn how are you I just wanted to say that I admire you in every way possible, I've heard that you have an amazing voice la la la_and I'm not trying to be a bitch really but I doubt Finn has even told them about the performance and so I'm absolutely sure they still have no idea who you are." Santana making sure Daphne was going along with the plan

"Alright? Your smart D you will come up with something were counting on you!" Santana turned and walked away while Sugar followed

"Umm okay" Daphne said to herself

The new directions were still looking for talent, actually just looking for people to sway in the back but no one was interested

"So Mr. Schue what's the plan?" Quinn asked

"Umm... still thinking of one but how about we come up with another big number like empire state of mind and we got the beat and that can maybe"

"Face it those numbers didn't work then they won't work now" Tina interrupted and everyone turned to her totally shocked

"Wow Tina impressive" Quinn praised

"Now wait you guys we all need to use our heads let not give up we can get what we had back!" Mr. Schue trying anything to cheer everyone up

Quinn got up and started to leave

"Quinn where are you going?" Mr. Schue shouted

"I'm going to use my head rehearsal for me is over today bye" and with that Quinn was walking down the hall to her locker

Daphne was walking alone to rehearsals when she passes the T crossing hallway and catches Quinn at her locker from the corner of her eye, she backs up and thought to herself _alright it's now or never you need to do this for the club remember she doesn't know you but lets face it you know her she is Quinn Fabray she rules the school okay maybe not know so there's really nothing to be scared of except Santana killing me if I don't do this._ She took in a big breath and pursued Quinn

"Hey Quinn!" Daphne thought shit no going back now

"Uh can I help you?" Quinn asked confused

"Yeah I'm a big fan" Daphne said

"Uh?" Quinn was super confused

"O you're probably asking yourself who the hell is this girl what does she want and what does she mean by fan." Daphne said to the gorgeous girl in front of her

"Ha kind of" Quinn laughed lightly

"I heard you sing very well, I can't I wish I could you think you can teach me maybe?" Daphne in her head was slapping herself knowing she had no idea what the hell was coming out of her mouth

"Umm I okay but me? I don't know maybe... you know what Rachel Berry is an amazing singer maybe she can help you I'm not the best teacher" Quinn said while closing her locker

Daphne knew she had to say something clever to continue the conversation and keep Quinn from leaving

"Umm Rachel? Who's that? the reason I ask you is because well you are Quinn Fabray you are kind of like my idol it would make my year if I could learn a thing or two from you can you please do me that honor please?" Daphne knew she looked pathetic but for the group's sake and for her life's sake she was hoping this would work.

"Rachel is the co captain of the new directions. But umm I guess I can help you since this would make you happy" Quinn said but felt awkward because she doesn't really know who this girl is and she doesn't really do anything for other people unless there is something in it for her.

"Really? Awesome! So when do we start?" Daphne genuinely ecstatic

"Ill let you know tomorrow Ill look for you" Quinn turned and walked away thinking to herself after she did something for someone else_hmm maybe I can get her to join new directions but I can't let her know about the other club, ill practice with her and slowly bring up the club ugh but I'm getting tired of being in there myself umm what to do._

Daphne ran to Ms. Corcoran's room to find the other ladies without Shelby

"Where have you been?" Mercedes asked

"Santana I think I might be able to find stuff out about new directions but it might take some time I asked her for singing lessons and she said yes" Daphne explained to the group

"Singing lessons? Well I guess that's some sort of a start" Santana acknowledged Daphne's efforts

"What's going on?" Brittany and Mercedes asked in unison

"O right umm well Sugar and I thought that we might be able to get Quinn to join but if any of us four try to convince her it might not work so we decided since she doesn't know Daphne, D can work undercover and see if anything Quinn says seems like she is tired of them and that's when we move in and get her to join us." Santana said

"San you think this will work?" Britt asked

"Hopefully" Santana Smiled sweetly

"The thing is we need more girls and maybe Quinn will join and the unholy trinity will be together again" Santana told Brittany

Brittany's face lighten up when she heard the name unholy trinity that was a special bond with the three girls.

"Lets hope you get some dirt on them Daphne" Santana making sure Daphne was listening

Quinn and Daphne have been rehearsing for a while. Quinn found Daphne at her locker and knew she had rehearsal but didn't want to go so she decided to practice with Daphne instead of going to the choir room.

"Hey so I was thinking we can practice at this time what do you say?" Quinn asked the dancer

"Awesome so Ill see you soon" Daphne answered

Quinn nodded and walked away, once she did Daphne ran to Santana and told her they would be practicing while they had rehearsal

"What do I do?" Daphne asked the Latina

"I will cover for you alright you just keep trying to get out as much as you can from tubers" Santana said

Quinn and Daphne were practicing in the auditorium

"O man I suck" Daphne said

"No you're getting better; with enough practice you can have an okay voice." Quinn reassured Daphne

Quinn's phone would not stop ringing Quinn got annoyed and turned it off

"Who keeps calling you?" Daphne wondered

"Just people from the glee club we have rehearsals" Quinn answered

Daphne saw this as an opportunity to continue the conversation and dig up dirt

"Why aren't you there?" Daphne asked

"Well you need help" Quinn answered

"But I told you anytime, why did you choose when you have rehearsal?"

"umm alright well I've been so tired of being unsure of what is going to happen I kind of just been blowing off rehearsal, so I was hoping maybe you and I practice and you might join us" Quinn revealing her plan

"O well if you're so miserable why don't you just join the trouble tones?" Daphne asked the blonde

"Uh you know about them? How?" Quinn asked

"Yes well I did my research. So why don't we join together? You have a good chance you're an amazing singer and since you're not happy with your group right now you might be happy over there" Daphne said hoping this will get Quinn to join

"I don't know" Quinn said

"What do you have to lose? O wait do you get allot of solos? Yeah then I would suggest you not leave" Daphne knew exactly what she just said knowing that Quinn did not receive enough solos

"Not really" Quinn sadly stated

"O" Daphne didn't know how to continue the conversation

They sat in silence and Quinn thought to herself _you know she's right maybe this is what's suppose to happen I mean an all girl group and no Rachel Berry maybe I should leave_

"You know what lets go!" Quinn stood up

"Um where?" Daphne truly confused

"You are right lets go and tryout for the troubletones! c'mon!" Quinn grabbed Daphne and headed to Shelby Corcoran's room

"Wait there not even rehearsing today they rehearse tomorrow well go tomorrow" Daphne said trying to make sure she doesn't blow her cover

"O alright then we'll talk to Ms. Corcoran tomorrow" Quinn told Daphne and then walked away. Daphne went straight to the troubletones who were actually rehearsing

"Alright hey Quinn wants to join but I still haven't told her I'm already in the group" Daphne blurted out

"Wait what? Really? Awesome!" Santana went to hug Daphne

"You did it!" the Latina continued

"Wait what's going on?" Shelby unaware and shocked at what she is hearing

"O shit" Santana said under her breath

"Girls?" Shelby asked

"Well we figured getting Quinn in would help us a lot but we knew she didn't know Daphne so Daphne has been getting vocal lessons from Q pretending she doesn't know us and she tricked Quinn and now they are both trying out tomorrow and we don't know Daphne" Santana said with a smile

"You guys we can't do it like that you know we're going to have to tell Quinn all this" Shelby stated

"I deceived her if she finds out she's one going to hate me and two won't join we can't tell her!" Daphne said worried

"Ms. Corcoran cant we just go along with this? If Quinn somehow finds out about all this I promise you I will tell her everything and that it was all my idea" Santana said

"It was all your Santana" Shelby told Santana

"So is that a yes?" Santana smiled

"Alright but she starts asking questions you tell her!" Shelby assuring she has no part of this

"I promise" Santana said


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY DECIDED TO MAKE SUGARTANA SOMEWHAT OFFICIAL **

"I can't believe Quinn left us too!" Tina announced to the choir room as Rachel was walking in

"wh-what?" Rachel in shock

"Yeah she joined the troubletones" Tina continued

"Why, How, and when?" Rachel asked

"She quit this morning, she came into my office and told me she was leaving" Mr. Schue answering Quinn's whereabouts

"Why didn't you stop her?" Rachel yelled in rage

"I tried but she had made up her mind, nothing was going to change her mind about leaving, she said that she was tired of the uncertainty of the group and that I have lost control of all of us" Will choking on the last line realizing maybe he had no idea what was going on anymore I mean 4 girls had already left the club.

"Quinn I was thinking that this week you need to sing us a song any song of your choice what do you think?" Shelby announced

"I think... I'm happy to be part of the troubletones it might be the best thing to ever happen to me" Quinn with an energetic smile on her face

The rest of the girls smiled and clapped, Shelby had dismissed the girls and each went their own way. Rachel was still on the prowl for Quinn searching everywhere for the blonde. Quinn decided to drop off some books in her locker before heading out of the school. That place is exactly where the Diva found the used to be head cheerio.

"Quinn!" Rachel called out

"O hey Rachel" Quinn answered knowing exactly what this meeting was about

Rachel stared and Quinn opened her mouth to explain what was going on

"I'm sorry Rachel; I know why your here and Ill spare you the time of lecturing me and tell you why I left the new directions. You wouldn't know, you get the solos, you're the favorite I get passed up every day, you have no idea how it is in there wanting to sing and not being able to, this is what's best for me. I mean you should be happy now I'm sure you'll get every solo." Quinn said

"Why would this make me happy?" Rachel continued the conversation

"Rachel I just told you why" Quinn answered wanting to end the convo

"I we need you, you know we need you" Rachel said

"I'm sorry Rachel, I like being in the Troubletones I have to go I'll be seeing ya" Quinn turned away and left.

Santana was up to a song for the group, while singing she closed her eyes and could only see one person that fit the description of the song, she could not think of anyone else. The song made Santana realize that that might be feeling something for the girl she called richie bitch and she had to do something about it.

"Wow San that was powerful, dedicating that song to anyone in particular?" Sugar teased

"Umm wh-what no why?" Santana answered nervously

"Whoa Santana calm down she's just messing with you good performance." Mercedes assured her

"Yeah Q, I loved it!" Brittany bounced up to her best friend and hugged her

"Amazing Santana, so much talent in here seriously it's going to be hard to see who will be featured for sectionals! But there's still plenty of time until then, that's all for today ladies see you soon" Ms. Corcoran said while picking up her belongings and leaving with some of the girls leaving behind Daphne and Santana.

"S that was magnificent! You made me tear up" Daphne told the Co cheerio captain

"O Thanks D" Santana said while looking down

"What's wrong?" Daphne truly concerned

"O no-nothing" Santana denying

"C'mon you can tell me anything and something is definitely bothering you, maybe I can help" the dancer told the girl

"Well... um you have to promise to not say anything and you might find it weird" Santana knowing she needed advice on what to do

"I promise" Daphne looking straight into the chocolate colored eyes

"I think I like Sugar like more than a friend, I know its weird especially since I thought I liked Britt but there is something about her and you might be judging but when I was singing I couldn't get her out of my head" Santana said blushing not believing she just said all this

"Why is this weird? I think it's sweet! You need to go talk to her and tell her what you're feeling right now don't let her get away, you need to go right now!" Daphne encouraging the older girl

"You're serious?" Santana asked kind of puzzled

"YES GO!" Daphne yelled

The brunette smiled and went to look for the sweet girl. Santana searched around the school but didn't find her so she decided to go to the residence of the rich girl. Sugar was home alone for the whole day and heard a knock at the door; she had no idea who might be on the other side so she was completely shocked when she saw a flawless cheerleader when she opened the door.

"Umm hey San?" Rachel's heart started beating faster

"Hey Sugar can I come in?" Santana smiled

"Ye-yeah please" Sugar motioned her hand leading the cheerio into her living room

"What brings you here S?" Sugar uncertain what this was about

"I need to talk to you about something that I can't stop feeling I just need to let you know so I can know that I'm either crazy or I'm not just making this up in my head" Santana stopped hoping to hear that the untalented singer wanted to continue hearing the brunette

"O okay continue" Sugar said not believing this was really happening

"Well today when I had to perform I couldn't get this specific person out of my head I tried and tried to sing without this beautiful person popping in my head but they were still there, I guess that was some sort of sign telling me that I have to tell this person that I have really strong feelings for them, but I can't deny that I'm afraid they will reject me or they have someone else" Santana stopped seeing that the girl was about to speak

"Um but why are you telling me this?" The shorter girl trying to be discrete asked but hoping that the brown eyed girl will tell her that person in her head is her

"Sugar please tell me it's not in my head... I want you, and I can't stop thinking about you please tell me you feel the same way" San said while tears rolled down her face feeling so vulnerable, never had someone besides Brittany made her feel this way, Santana had no idea what Sugar Motta was doing to her

Sugar was in disbelief she just heard her dream girl tell her she wanted her and the rich girl wanted her as much as Santana did, Sugar smiled so big and decided that the best way to tell San that they were on the same page was to show her. Ms. Motta walk up to the troubletones and cupped her face, the brunette looked at the gorgeous brown eyes in front of her's smiled and moved in closing the gap between them pressing both of their lips together.

Santana pulled away "Really?"

"Yeah" Sugar nodded

They stared at each other admiring the beauty in front of them and Santana smiled and moved in to keep kissing the girl. Their kisses deepen and their breathes started to get uneven, Santana's hands started to pulled off Sugar's jacket until she stopped and asked the smaller girl

"Wait your parents?"

"They're not home until tomorrow night" Sugar told the Latina and smiled and grabbed the girl onto the couch and pulled her into more kisses; Santana flipped the girl and ripped off her shirt and grabbed her face. Santana started to kiss the backup troubletones body, but Sugar wanted to see the flawless body of the amazing girl kissing her so she put her hands under the Latinas shirt and pulled it off.

"Santana-you-have-no-idea-how-long-I-wanted-this" Sugar said in between kisses, and Santana smiled

"Well I hope you like this"

Santana went ahead and took off the girls skirt and felt the wetness seeping through the lace thong.

"Wow I can feel that you have been wanting this" Santana said with a smirk removing the clothing

Santana stands to remove her own underwear before Sugar pushes her softly back onto the bed and gets on top of her. Sugar began grinding her hips, desperate to feel some more contact. San was desperate to give her some. She bucks her hips and their heated cores meet, leaving both girls breathless.

"Don't stop," Sugar breathes.

Santana palms the girl's breasts and arches her back. She massages them in a clockwise motion while Sugar has her hands covering her face, afraid she might scream. Not being able to take another moment of Sugar thrusting so gloriously against her, Santana flips them. She licks down the crevice between Sugar's breasts and stops down at Sugar's entrance. She smells the sweet aroma coming from inside Sugar and she could not wait to taste it. Santana grabs Sugar's thighs firmly before leaning down and sliding her tongue along the Rich girls slit. She reaches the clit and swirls her tongue in circles.

"Oh fuck San, that feels so so good," Sugar said, whimpering between each word.

The Latina's whole mouth is now covering Sugar's entrance, desperate to taste the girl. She decides to play with her clit a bit more before entering one finger inside Sugar.

The smaller girl lets out a moan and tugs on Santana's hair, pulling the brunette's head against her clit more. San rakes her free hand down Sugar's stomach continuously. She then enters a second finger inside her, feeling the girl's arousal building up. Sugar is grabbing the blankets not being able to keep her moaning under control.

"San I'm-" She stops as she feels Santana's fingers being pulled out of her. Sad eyes are on the Sugars face but then it changes with satisfaction, when Santana rubs the girl's clit with two of her wet fingers.

"O Fuck!" Sugar screams, before covering her mouth. San soon came back up Sugar's body and kissing her lips delicately.

"That was..." Santana trails off realizing Sugar's chest is still rising and deflating fast.

"Amazing" Sugar finishes, looking at Santana

Santana chuckles and opens her arms for the troubletone to go into them. They rest their foreheads together ending the night together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**THIS CAME INTO MY MIND I DECIDED TO KEEP SANTANA IN THE MIDDLE IN DIFFERENT SITUATIONS BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT CONSISTENT HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!**_

Sugar woke up the next day to see that she was alone. She was confused trying to understand if what happened the night before was a dream. She was in her birthday suit with just a blanket over her, even though this made sense that she was not dreaming she still didn't want to text or call Santana because after the night they had she would think that Santana would be next to her especially at 730 in the morning. Sugar wanted to call Santana so badly but hesitated, in her mind something was off do she decided to wait until the Latina called her.

Santana had sneaked away from sugars arms at 6 when her phone rang; she was able to hear it on the second ring without having woken up the girl next to her. Santana was not shocked at the name that appeared on the screen but was shocked at the time.

"Britt?" Santana whispered

"Hey San! You want to go for a run this morning then go get a healthy breakfast I'm paying?" the blonde said fully energized

"Umm" Santana said yawning and then realized where she was at

"Idk Britt" San said hesitant

"C'mon San I know your bed is comfy but this is good for you!" Brittany said to the brunette

"Britt its Saturday" Santana said trying to come up with every excuse in the book

"Please San... For me?" Britt asked sweetly

(Damn I can't say no to that) the Latina said to herself finding that every time Britt said that she could not say no

"Fine Britt-" San getting cutoff by B

"I'll go to urn house in a bit" Brittany said

"No!" Santana yelled stopping the blonde

"I'll go to your house give me 15 minutes" Santana explained

"K" Brittany agreed

Santana not knowing whether to leave note thinking to herself what her excuse was going to be so she just decided it was best to just leave and hoped that sugar would call her and by that time she had an excuse. She manage to escape the arms of the smaller girl, silently get dressed, grab her keys and get out of the house without waking up the troubletone. Santana raced home to change, luck for her the Latinas parents were out of town and being an only child there was no walk of shame for Santana. She quickly put on some black yoga pants, a t-shirt, and her running shoes. She grabbed her phone and ran over to Brittany's house which was a block away. Brittany was stretching on her porch when the brunette arrived.

"Finally! I was about to go search for you" Brittany said relieved

"I'm sorry. You ready?" San said to Britt not wanting to explain her reason for being late

"Like 20 minutes ago!" Britt teased

"Sorry! Let's go!" Santana smiled

Both girls started running for about a mile and decided to start walking and Britt waited until she slowly catches her breath and broke the silence.

That was a good run, we should make this an everyday thing" Britt smiled

"Umm every day? How about like every other day or maybe like 3 times a day" Santana said

"Sure that way we can hangout even more!" Brittany said ecstatically

"Yeah because I don't see u at all" Santana answered sarcastically

Brittany stayed quiet and Santana turned worried that the blonde stayed silent, when she turned to look and the blue eyed beauty she saw that Britt had a frown on.

"O no Britt, I'm kidding! I love hanging out with you and I would love to be able to hang out even more with you" Santana explained

"Yay" the blonde squealed and hug Santana

Santana was full of happiness when she hugged Brittany back. Then both girls made their way back to Brittany's house.

"You want to take a shower here?" Britt asked

"I'd love to but I have to get home, I'll call you later B" Santana's mind went back to the girl she abandoned that morning.

"Okay San see you later" Brittany said

Santana walked back home thinking that I was only a matter of time before sugar called her. She was thinking of an excuse but decided that the truth would be best. She kept checking her phone on her way home hoping sugar would call but nothing. She was also debating if she should be the one to call besides she did leave her without any warning. Santana arrived at her house opening her door she got a call, Santana's heart stopped for a bit and then looking down to see that Daphne was calling. She was relieved and also disappointed.

"Hey Daphne what's up?" Santana asked

"Hey just wanting to see how you were doing and how everything went down with sugar" Daphne said

"It went okay but hey I'm actually going to call her right now can I tell you when we get back to school on Monday?" San said

"Sure" Daphne said

They hung up and what Santana was not lying she could not take it anymore she needed to talk to sugar and figure out what was going to happen, where they stood in the relationship or whatever it was. Sugar decided to call Santana, she wanted to know why Santana left in the morning and how she felt the night before. Santana heard her phone ringing she looked down and saw that sugar was calling and she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Santana asked

"Hey San, it's me sugar" the girl said sweetly

"Hey" Santana said not knowing what to say

"Alright let's not beat around the bush what do you say" sugar asked wanting to get to the point of her call

"Yeah sure" Santana

"Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong? If I did I'm sorry" sugar said

"no no um well Britt called me in the morning and invited me to go run I didn't want to wake you so I just left, I guess I should of left you a note or something" Santana explained herself feeling less tense after telling the truth

"Yeah uh that would of made me feel a little better" sugar said with a bit of sadness knowing the history between the Cheerios

"Hey can you come over I need to talk to you but face to face" Santana asked

"Yeah I'll be there in ten" Sugar answered

Santana waited the smaller girl's arrival by pacing back and forth in her living room. Sugar arrived at the Lopez household and knocked. Santana heard a knock and ran to open the door; she saw a tiny girl and led her into her couch.

"So what's up?" Sugar asked

"What are we Sugar?" Santana blurted out

"What do you mean?" sugar asked knowing exactly what Santana meant

"O c'mon you know what I'm talking about you said yourself, let's not beat around the bush so what are we? In a relationship? Or are we just together when no one is looking I need to know!" Santana said looking straight into the rich girl.

"I don't know San I mean are you ready for everyone to know?" Sugar said

"Um no not yet" Santana realized she was still in the closet

"I thought so, but I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you and not telling anyone especially after last night that was amazing I kind of like sneaking around" Sugar said making the Latina blush

"You sure?" Santana said

Sugar nodded and Santana walked in front of the smaller girl and cupped her face and gently kissed Sugar. Sugar pulled away when she saw a person standing in the hallway, Santana saw the look on sugars face and turned to see someone walking away and turned back to Sugar who just said one word

"Brittany"

"Shit!" Santana said turning around and running after the blonde

When Santana went outside the dancer was gone, the Latina knew she needed to go over to Britt's house and talk to her about what just happened. When Santana turned around she saw that sugar had her stuff and started walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked

"Home" sugar said while she continued walking

"I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry that made you feel uncomfortable" Santana said clueless of the real reason Sugar was leaving

"Yeah we'll I'll see you later bye" sugar left

Santana said bye and ran inside to get her keys to get to Brittany's. Santana arrived at Britt's house and knocked on the door, surprisingly the blonde opened.

"Hey Britt can we talk?" Santana asked

"Come in" Britt said

"About what you saw" Santana trailed off

"It's okay San it's just, I'm surprised you didn't tell me" Brittany explained

"I know B but its cause I didn't know what was happening myself, I hope you know that if I knew where me and Sugars relationship was I would have told you" Santana said

"Yeah I know San" Britt smiled and hugs her friend claiming she was happy for her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**JEALOUSY AND LOVE IS THE STORY NOW. HEADING OUT OF THE WHOLE GLEE CLUB SITUATION AND MORE INTO SUGARTANA AND BRITTANA. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS ALSO IF WHO WOULD YOU LIKE SANTANA TO END UP WITH. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE HOW THIS IS GOING.**_

Daphne decided to go talk to Santana when she saw her at her locker.

"Hey s! How is everything?" Daphne asked

"O hey it's great!" Santana answered

Daphne smiled and Santana got the hint that the other girl wanted details.

"Fine me Sugar and I are together" Santana said

"oh my god!" Daphne squealed

"Shhhh but on the down low" Santana said not wanting to make a scene

"But still I'm so happy for you two!" Daphne said excited for the two girls

"But wait you seem like something's wrong. What's up?" Daphne asked

"Well something happened with Brittany, she kind of walked in on me and Sugar kissing and ran out also at the time she didn't know anything about Sugar-" Santana tried to continue but Daphne interrupted

"San. What were you thinking not telling Britt?" Daphne said

"You think I went about this the wrong way?" Santana asked now concerned

"Um yeah!" Daphne said

"I don't but how do you see this situation?" Santana said

"first of all you might deny it but no matter what you say Britt loves you, enough to hide any feelings that might keep you from being happy, the fact that she ran out when she saw you two kiss shows that it bugged her-" Daphne was interrupted by an angry Latina

"well shows how much you know, I talked to her and she said she was just caught off guard but said she just wanted to know so next time make sure you know what you're talking about before you start blabbing those annoying lips of yours!" Santana slammed her locker and walked away

Daphne stared at the Cheerio knowing that Santana was trying to avoid the truth and the only way to do that is to backlash at the background dancer. Santana found Sugar walking away from her locker, Santana decided to pull the same move Sugar did when she asked her to join the trouble tones. The Latina found an empty classroom that Sugar would pass on her way to her destination; the brunette waited and peeps out to see if the rich girl was arriving soon. Finally San saw the girl about 5 feet away from the door and Santana was excited, she hid behind the door. She saw the girl, pulled her in and pinned the smaller girl to the wall, she then crushed their lips together. Sugar did not pull away putting her hands on Santana's head pulling the tall girl into a deepening kiss. They finally parted remembering they were in school.

"Wow if my mornings at school are like this every day I will have a perfect attendance record" Sugar said

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" Santana asked

"Are you kidding I loved it!" sugar answered

"So the other day" Santana said somewhat embarrassed

"Forget it let's just move forward okay?" sugar said

"Okay" Santana answered

With that the bell rang for their first class which they did not have together.

"Can I walk you to class?" asked Sugar

"shit actually I need to go back to my locker Brittany always waits for me there and we walk to class together, how about we go get her then Britt and I can walk you to class?" Santana asked with a sweet smiled

"You know what just go ahead my class is close seeing you later" Sugar said and walked away from the girl leaving her confused. Santana decided to walk and find Britt and at the same time tried to figure out why Sugar seemed unhappy about the end of the conversation. When San reached her locker sure enough the blonde was waiting.

"San where we're you we are going to be late for class c'mon" Britt said and grabbed the Latinas hand and hurried to class. When their hands linked Santana forgot of what she was thinking about and thought of how perfect her hand is intertwined with Brittany's. This was as if all her problems were gone with just a touch of the blonde. Throughout the rest of the day Santana and Sugar did not see each other, but Santana had Brittany by her side all day so she was not lonely. They had trouble tone rehearsal and when Santana and Brittany walked in sugar was sitting at the piano, Sugar turned to see that the Cheerios were holding hands which made her turn her head to face Mercedes. Santana figured out that something was off and looked down to see the problem and quickly removed her hand from the blondes. Brittany frowned but before anything else happened Ms. Corcoran decided to start talking.

"Hey girls so any of have a song prepared for us?" she asked

"Santana and I do" Mercedes said

"Alright the floor is yours" Shelby said with a smile

Santana forgot that she and Mercedes decided to sing lovesong by Adele on this day. She also forgot that when deciding on the song she had it in her mind to dedicate it to Brittany before everything with sugar went down.

"C'mon Santana" Mercedes already waiting in the center of the room

"Right" Santana got up and Mercedes started to sing

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again"

Santana was up

"however far away I will always love you, however long I stay I will always love you, whatever words I say I will always love you I will always love you" Santana sang and got chocked up while singing because in her mind she was beating herself up trying to sing to Sugar but this song was meant for Brittany and all she could do is sing to the blonde while trying to look at Sugar. Santana just stopped and ran out barely starting the song and Mercedes yelled out.

"Santana we haven't finished where are you going?"

Everyone was left in silence until both Britt and Sugar got up, Britt remembered about the relationship and signaled Sugar to go after the dark skinned girl. Sugar found Santana in the bathroom cleaning up her face.

"Hey s is you okay?" Sugar asked sweetly

When the Latina heard the voice she was taken by surprise expecting a blonde to be there, she was somewhat disappointed it was Sugar and she hated it, she hated that instead of being happy she was sad that the girl she liked showed up. She quickly turned to Sugar and nodded.

"Are you sure? What happened in there?" Sugar asked

"no-nothing don't worry about it, it might be that time of the month, thanks for coming and checking up on me" Santana said and thought of something that would change this situation and stop it from continuing. Santana cupped Sugars face and kissed her.

"Let's get out of here" Santana said and pulled sugar out of the bathroom.

Shelby decided to dismiss the girls, and Britt went to go look for the other two girls. She saw them walking back to the classroom.

"Hey! Are you okay S?" the tall girl asked

"Yeah I'm good B thank you" Santana answered

"Well I'm glad I was hoping you were still a bit sad" Brittany said with a bit of disappointed

"What why?" Santana asked

"Cause I wanted to make you feel better with a free trip to... Breadsticks! But we can still go even though you feel better what do you say?" Brittany asked

"Really? Awesome let's go!" Santana said with full excitement but then realized they weren't alone

"O no I think I'm going to hang out with Sugar if you don't mind Britt" Santana said and this made Sugar smile widely

"O duh I'm sorry Sugar, you can join us to!" Brittany smiled

"o no I don't want to intrude" sugar stated

"C'mon babe please for me?" Santana said without noticing that these words hit a nerve with the blonde

"Are you sure?" Sugar feeling weird

"Please?" Santana begging

"Alright!"

Sugar said and smiled


	8. Chapter 8

MORE SUGARTANA AND BRITTANA WITH MORE JEALOUSY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

The three girls were sitting in a booth at breadsticks, Britt on one side and Sugar with Santana on the other. Santana kept trying to focus on what Sugar was blabbing about to Brittany but she couldn't stop thinking of what happened earlier that day. Brittany seemed very interested in what Sugar was saying to her, but Sugar realized Santana kept day dreaming so she grabbed the brunettes hand and got the cheerios attention.

"Hey San are you okay?" Sugar asked

"Hmm o yeah I am" Santana answered

"I feel like I've been asking you if your okay constantly if something is bugging you, I'm here for you" Sugar said to the girl next to her

"Yeah San and so am I" Britt agreeing with the rich girl

Sugar seemed uneasy with the last statement.

"Umm San I need to go home can you take me?" Sugar said knowing Santana couldn't say no as she was the one that drove the other two girls.

"Yeah Britt you ready?" San asked her best friend

"Yeah sure" Britt not wanting to leave yet but followed the girls to Santana's car.

Santana drove straight to Sugars house instead of dropping off Brittany home first which was what Sugar wanted.

"O you're dropping me off first?" Sugar asked

"Yeah you said you needed to go home right?" Santana responded

"Well I thought we were dropping Brittany off then me" Sugar stated

Brittany just sat in the back in silence listening to the conversation.

"I guess it's just some sort of habit whenever I go somewhere with Britt and someone else is with us She is always the last person I drop off" Santana explained

"O yeah I see alright well I'll see you later bye Brittany" Sugar said while she was getting off, she also decided not to say bye to Santana

"Bye Sugar" Brittany waved and jumped to the front seat

Santana was again left in confusion, and Brittany signaled the Latina to start driving. With that the rest of the drive to Brittany's house was silent until they were parked in front of it.

"Hey S, can I ask you a question?" The blonde whispered

"Yeah B" Santana answered

"Why did you drop Sugar off first?" Brittany asked

"Britt I just told Sugar why did you not hear?" Santana answered

"Yeah but San she is not just another person she is your girlfriend right?" Brittany questioned

Santana thought for a second and proceeded to answer the girl

"Yeah she is" Santana gulped while answering

"How come it seems like you keep pushing her away then? San take my advice; don't push her away because you will push her so far you will lose her to someone else." Brittany said

"Wow Britt I guess your right" Santana said shocked at the words that came out of Brittany's mouth.

"I am right" the dancer stated

"Maybe you are" Santana looked in Brittany's eyes

"Yup and you know how because it happened to me" The innocent girl said

Brittany got out of the car without another word, Santana realized what she said and rolled down her window.

"Wait Britt!" Santana shouted

"Yes" Brittany turned back to the car

"Who did you push away?" Santana asked with curiosity

"San, just go talk to her" Brittany turned and walked inside her home

The brunette decided to take the blondes advice and go talk to her girl. Santana reached Sugars house and knocked on her door Sugar answered.

"Hey can we talk?" Santana asked

"Sure come in" Sugar said

"About today what happened?" Santana said

"Santana we said we weren't going to put excuses in any of our conversations we will just get straight to the point right?" Sugar asked the taller girl

"Yeah" Santana answered

"Okay so can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't know why I'm upset with what happened today?" sugar asked her girlfriend

Santana clueless looked at the rich girls beautiful eyes and said that she didn't know

"Wow s for a smart girl your girlfriend senses suck" Sugar said

"Excuse me?" Santana's tone got defensive

"I'm your girlfriend right? I would love to know why you treat me like I'm just your friend. The way you put Brittany in front of me hurts, I know your best friends and I would never try to separate you from anyone but we both know that your friendship is more than that. Don't think that I don't see the way you look at her, the way you adore her, the way you love her with such ease. Damn! I hate being the jealous type. I just, I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to say is that one day I wish you will look at me that way and that you need to figure out where your heart lays because I have never been second to anyone and I'm not about to be second in your heart" Sugar was sobbing as she finished talking,

Santana had never been so silent in her life. The Latina then got up and walk toward the smaller girl.

"Hey" Santana said quietly

Sugar looked up to the Latina; Santana gently picked her up and cupped her face.

"you are my girlfriend Sugar not Britt she is my friend, you are mine that's why I'm here, I'm sorry that I haven't paid attention to my actions your right I should treat you more like my girlfriend and I promise that I will. You will never be second you are first okay? And about the jealousy thing, it's sexy" Santana winked and moved in for a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Best friends or Girlfriends? Jealousy might get the best of Sugar and push Santana too far. Hope you like Review to tell me where you want this story to go.**

Weeks had gone by without any discomfort of Santana and Brittany's friendship interfering with Sugar and Santana's relationship. Santana was at her locker when Brittany goes behind her and covers her eyes.

"Guess who?" Brittany asks giggling

"O I don't know maybe this amazing dancer know as Britt Britt" Santana answered

"You guess right San you know what you win?" Brittany said

"What?" the Latina asked

"A great big... Hug!" Brittany said and hugged the dark skinned girl

"Aww Brittany thanks" Santana said

"I've missed you San" Brittany continued the conversation

"I know B, I've missed you too I've just been hanging out with Sugar a lot but don't think I forgot about our two day movie marathon?" Santana asked the blonde

"Really San? I can't believe you remembered!" Brittany jumped with joy

"Yup Britt I remembered" Santana smiled

Sugar approached the girls and Britt was in a hurry to go talk to Quinn about her plans with Santana.

"Hey guys" Sugar said

"Hey babe" San said

"Hey sugar nice to see you, but I need to find Q I'll see you guys later" Brittany said bouncing away

"Why is she so happy?" Sugar said giggling

"Hahaha yeah its cause she thought I forgot about our two day marathons which is this Friday and Saturday but I remembered and now she's so happy" Santana said to her girlfriend

"What?" Sugar asked now somewhat disturbed

"Hmm?" Santana asked confused

"so you're going to spend two days with Brittany, last week I told you if we could go to dinner and a movie and then Saturday if you would accompany me to my dad's lame fundraiser and you said yes" Sugar explained

"Fuck it's this weekend?" Santana said now embarrassed

"Yes San" Sugar replied

"Babe I'm so sorry" Santana said

"It's okay just go find Brittany and tell her you can make it to that boring stupid movie marathon you guys scheduled" Sugar said not saying sorry Aspersers

Santana was used to Sugar saying things with no filter in her head which is one of the things she liked about her but that last statement really bugged Santana.

"Excuse me?" Santana demanded

"Just go find Brittany and tell her" Sugar explained again

"No when I said I'm sorry I meant I'm sorry I'm hanging out with Britt and I hope you understand" Santana said

"What? I'm your girlfriend you need to put me first San remember" Sugar stated

"Yeah you are my girlfriend but there is no way you're going to be bossing me around telling me when I can hang out with my friends especially when I've been hanging out with you the past weeks." Santana replied

"But Santana you told me you were going with me you promised me" Sugar said

"I know and I messed up I'm sorry but I'm hanging out with Brittany I'll have my phone if you need anything I'll see you later" Santana assured the smaller girl

"San" Sugar's tone sounded worried

Santana stopped and realized what the girl was thinking

"Wait are you thinking I'm going to cheat on you? Do-do you not trust me" Santana asked shocked at the assumption she said

"What? No I do- I completely trust you" Sugar said with a blank expression

"Right. Now say it like you mean it" Santana replied now mad

"I can't" Sugar whispered

"Wow. Really? Well it's nice to know. Have fun this weekend bye" Santana Said and stormed off

Quinn was hanging out with Daphne when Brittany runs in between them jumping up and down.

"Oh my goodness Britt what's going on?" Quinn asks the blonde

"I thought San forgot about our movie nights this weekend but she didn't and she is coming!" Brittany said

"That's so good Britt I'm happy you get to spend time with her, she's been missing in action" Quinn said to the other girls

"So you two are hanging out together for two days?" Daphne questioned

"Yeah finally two full days and she spends the night at my house it's so much fun" Brittany said

"O that's awesome will you two excuse me" Daphne said walking away from the two blondes

"Yeah" both girls said staring awkwardly as the girl left

Santana was walking after school to her car as Daphne found her and sprinted for her.

"Santana!" the dancer yelled

The brunette hauled and the girl approached her.

"Now is not a good time D, so If you'll excuse me" Santana said while opening her door

"Just a minute, what does Sugar think of you spending two days and a night with Brittany?" Daphne asked

"and you just hit nerve, not that it is any of your business but right now I really don't care what she has to say about this situation and if she asks you anything say that I will talk to her after this weekend, now bye" Santana said and got in her car

Santana got up Friday morning when her phone started to ring. Sugar was calling.

"Hello?" Santana asked

"Hey San, um I was going to ask you if you could give me a ride to school?" Sugar asked innocently

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit" Santana replied

Santana was uneasy getting ready to pick up her girlfriend because of all the drama that was going on. But she did miss her and she won't be seeing her for the rest of the weekend so she was somewhat excited to see her that morning. Santana got in her car and was off to Sugar Motta's house. Santana got off her car and went to knock on the door.

"Hey babe!" Sugar said and decided to kiss the Latina even though things were on the rocky side. Santana did not back down especially since she has been wanting to kiss her. They parted after a long minute and Santana decided to speak.

"Hey so you ready?" Santana held out her hand

"Yeah" sugar said taking the hand

Santana led the smaller girl to her car and opened the door. Santana got inside and they drove to McKinley. They arrived at the school and Santana parked.

"Hey San so tonight?" Sugar broke the silence

"Look Sugar were having a good morning let's not start okay" Santana said

"I was hoping maybe Brittany got other plans and cancelled on you" Sugar said

"No, why would you think that?" Santana asked

"Just maybe something came up" Sugar said

"Well no nothing I'm still hanging out with her" Santana replied

The day before Sugar bribed Brittany with a new cat to cancel her plans with Santana, Brittany told the rich girl she would think about it but decided her time with San was more important.

"Wait what did you do?" Santana asked now suspicious

"No-nothing" Sugar face looking guilty

"Damn it Sugar you did something tell me" Santana demanded

"Okay geez, I kind of bribed Britt to cancel your plans but don't worry she didn't accept" Sugar stated

"Your kidding right I thought you were more mature about this but your not" Santana said

"San I'm not immature I just want you to hang out with me not her!" Sugar replied

"well too bad cause that's what I'm doing, I was hoping to hang out with you today until I left to Brittany's but you just killed this whole day" Santana stated and both girls got out of the car. Santana locked her car and walked away leaving the girl standing alone. School ended and Brittany was waiting for Santana at her locker. Santana approached the girl and opened her locker.

"Hey Britt Britt! You ready for tonight?" Santana smiled

"Of course San!" Brittany said ecstatically

Santana pulled out a duffle bag with a change of clothes in exchange for her school books. Then Santana closed her locker and linked pinkies and proceeded to her car where Sugar was waiting.

"o gosh Sugar what do you want" Santana said still holding Britt's pinky and leading her to the passenger seat and even opening the door for the blonde which made Sugar more than jealous but shook it off.

"Um I'm sorry you're right I shouldn't have bribed Brittany, and I'm sorry for-" Santana had heard enough and didn't want to ruin her night so she decided to interrupt Sugar

"Whatever Sugar we have plans and it's getting late bye" Santana said as she climbed into her car and abandoned the rich girl.

Santana and Brittany were in the blonde's room on Saturday watching a movie eating junk food and having a blast.

"San I'm having such an awesome time" Britt said

"Me too B. I needed this" Santana said

"I've missed you" Brittany said

"You too Brittany" Santana continued

"Yeah right" Brittany teased

"I have" Santana said with confusion

"Well maybe but not when you're with Sugar" Brittany said watching the movie

"Wait B are you jealous?" Santana lifted her eyebrow and paused the movie

"No I just really miss you and your sweet lady kisses" Brittany said and then giggled with the last part of the sentenced

"Hahaha Brittany I've missed you it's just Sugar you know how it is with having a significant other" Santana told the blonde

"Yeah I guess, what happened in the parking lot yesterday?" Brittany now curious

"just we had a fight about us hanging out this weekend because I forgot I made plans with her not knowing it was the same weekend but this means a lot to you and me so I to her that I was hanging out with you, ending the story she doesn't trust me and I the parking lot she told me about the bribe to cancel our plans and that pissed me off" Santana acted non chalant

"San we could have done this any day even on school night you should have gone with her" Brittany said

"What? But you were so excited B that face made me so happy to see you happy" Santana replied

"But San she's your girlfriend, okay I'm going to help you what was tonight?" Brittany asked

"Um her dads fundraiser or party or something formal" Santana answered

"Alright we're this and these shoes, you will take her breath away" Brittany said and Santana changed and looked stunning

"San, you look gorgeous!" Brittany said

"Really? Thanks" Santana said

"Now go!" Brittany pushed the brunette out the door.

Santana arrived at the fundraiser and it was a bunch of colleagues of Mr. Motta's work and Sugar was the only teenager and the only one who saw Santana arrive. Sugar got up and ran to the taller girl and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Sugar asked

"I'm here for you" Santana smiled

"You look amazing" sugar said

"You look sexy" Santana smirked

Sugar grabbed Santana's hand and looked around hall for an empty room.

"So we need to talk San" Sugar stated

"Yeah we do" Santana agreed

"But first I needs a kiss" Sugar said

Santana pulled Sugar from the waist and crushed their lips together; they slowly pulled away and proceeded to sit next to each other on the floor.

"San what's happening?" Sugar asked

"I don't know" Santana answered

"Well I know that I might be going crazy on you and you might not appreciate it but I think that its cause there is something that I have been meaning to tell you I'm just scared that you might not feel the same. It's only been weeks but I just can't help it" Sugar stopped and looked at Santana

"Yeah you need to stop because you might just be caught in the moment" Santana afraid of what's going to come out of Sugar's mouth

"San I have to tell you" Sugar said

"No no you don't" Santana trying to avoid the situation

"I love you!" Sugar breathed out

Santana froze with her back turned to the rich girl and stood there until the smaller girl walked to face the brunette.

"San did you hear me?" Sugar asked worried

"Yeah" Santana said

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Sugar grabbed Santana's hands

"I-I... Like you a lot" Santana spurred out

Sugars face dropped "not really what I wanted to hear, I mean I say I love you and you say you love me back"

Santana was looking everywhere except at the smaller girl

"San please I know it soon but they way you kiss me just now is not just liking me it's more" Sugar said

"It's just might be a bit too soon, but I really really do like you a lot" Santana said

Sugar was in the midst of tears when she realized why she couldn't love her.

"Santana is it because of Brittany?" Sugar whispered

"What... No" Santana uttered

"Ok if it has nothing to do with Brittany tell me you love me" Sugar demanded

Santana gulped and whispered "I can't"


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, I DECIDED TO PUT MORE DRAMA IN HERE. THIS INVOLVES BRITTANA AND SUGARTANA AND DAPHNE.**_

Sugar froze when she heard her girlfriend say she can't. Sugar's eyes were tearing up, Santana and Sugar stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them had no words for the situation but Sugar backtracked to the whole situation.  
>"The song." Sugar said<br>"what?" Santana asked  
>"oh my god the song!" Sugar slightly yelled<br>"what song what are you talking about?" Santana asked confused  
>"I can't believe I was so stupid to not see it, the song then at breadsticks of course" Sugar was talking while pacing back and forth<br>"sugar what are you talking about seriously" Santana said  
>Sugar stopped and faced the Latina<br>"okay full honesty Santana I'm sick of games I need to know please don't say anything until I finish everything I have to say" Sugar said  
>"just tell me" Santana replied<br>"the song you and Mercedes sang in rehearsal, you stopped because that song was meant for Brittany right? Then at breadsticks you were daydreaming because either you felt guilty about the fact that you were with me and sang that song or you so badly wanted to sing to me but you couldn't right?" Sugar said  
>"sugar" Santana whispered with tears starting to run down her face but Sugar continued<br>"tell me one thing San and I know the answer to this already, and this question will hurt me so much more just saying it but I hope you don't try to lie to me and make me feel worse" Sugar paused and sniffled as she wiped away tears  
>Santana had nothing to say but pulled the girl to some seats in front of each other. Sugar sat facing the brunette and Santana tried to grab the smaller girls hand but Sugar pulled away.<br>"Do you still-love-her?" Sugar asked facing the cheerio  
>Santana's head was done and she was quite for a while before answering. Santana answered with tears falling from her face.<br>"y-yes" Santana struggled getting that word out  
>"I knew it" Sugar said gasping for air she felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach, her expression in her face was shocked and unbelievable.<br>"but sugar I know I can love you as much as I love her- I mean more than-I mean this can't be the end of us" Santana said and knew those words ruined the rest of the conversation  
>"go" sugar uttered out<br>"no babe please I'm sorry" Santana said and forced a kiss on the smaller girl  
>"no Santana stop, I told you I was not going to be second In your heart but it seems you didn't listen. Go. I hope Brittany wants you as much as I would love to see her not want you, I love you too much to cause pain for you. I wish that you loved me as much as I love you." Sugar said sobbing<br>Santana was crying and as much as she wished she could forget of a certain blonde she just wanted to go kiss and hold the amazing dancer that stole her heart.  
>"Go Santana" Sugar said and walked away to her car and drove home<br>Santana stood there in the empty room and decided to go to Brittany. Santana was still upset about the break up but she was also trying to figure out how to tell the blonde about her true feelings. Brittany was up talking to lord tubbington about his smoking habits and how he needs to quit when she heard a car pull up and the a knock at the door. Brittany was home alone so she was a bit scared to answer but looked through the door peep hole and saw a gorgeous but sad girl.  
>"San what are you doing here come in" Brittany's concerned<br>"uh we broke up" Santana still crying a bit  
>"what why" Brittany asked<br>"because- cause she said she loved me" Santana said somewhat sobbing  
>"but why did you break up?" Britt asked<br>"cause I couldn't say it back" Santana looked at Brittany's blue eyes  
>"why not?" Brittany asked the brunette<br>"I love you" Santana said and locked eyes with the blonde  
>"why didn't you just say it like you said it to me good practice San now call her and tell her" Brittany said and went for the phone<br>"No B! Sit down. I love you, this girl in front of me this gorgeous blonde that I have as a best friend. You Britt, the song I sang at rehearsal was for you. I know I messed up by going out with Sugar and leading her to thinking I might love her one day the fact is I was just hiding and I wish I didn't. But Brittany please say you love me" Santana begged  
>"I have always loved you San, but are you sure this is what you want?" Brittany asked while she smiled<br>"it's what I have always wanted" Santana declared and cupped Brittany's face and moved in slowly to kiss the lips she has so badly missed. Brittany did not refuse and proceeded with the kiss. When they part Brittany felt weird.  
>"San I'm happy about having you now but I feel a bit guilty" Brittany said<br>"me too Britt, but I just couldn't wait." Santana said and hugged the taller girl.  
>Brittany and Santana spent the rest of the night watching movies; they dozed off to sleep in each other's arms.<br>Sugar somehow ended up in Daphne's house and luckily for her she was home.  
>"Hey sugar what's wrong?" Daphne asked<br>"can I talk to you please?" Sugar pleaded  
>"of course come in" Daphne escorted the girl to her living room<br>"Santana still loves Brittany Daphne!" Sugar spilled out not wasting anytime  
>"what?" Daphne asked<br>"yeah and we broke up, I told her I loves her but she couldn't say it back to me." Sugar stated  
>"wait wasn't she suppose to hang out with Britt today" Daphne questioned<br>"yeah but she surprised me and that's when I realized I loved her; she looked so beautiful and I thought she was all mine and I was hers but no not with Brittany still having her heart" Sugar continued  
>"you really do love her don't you?" Daphne asked<br>"so much it hurts, I don't know what to do, I need her in my life I want her in my life but I want all of her not half." Sugar replied  
>"what are you going to do?" Daphne asked<br>"I want her back, but I'm pretty sure she is with Brittany now" Sugar sobbed  
>"is there anything I could do?" Daphne asked<br>Sugar looked up at the girl and smiled slightly and Daphne looked scared.  
>"Date me!" Sugar said<br>"what wait what?" Daphne said shocked  
>"fake date me just to see if we can get some jealousy out of Santana, If we do that means I still have a shot" Sugar assured the dancer<br>"um o I don't know sugar, what If it doesn't work?" Daphne said  
>"then I know to move on, please? Please!" Sugar begged<br>"um... Fine! Sugar Motta you have a way with people, get ready to have a new girlfriend" Daphne finally gave in  
>"yay! Thank you so much your awesome! Thank you for listening D. I mean girlfriend" Sugar said and winked<br>"oh god see you girlfriend. That's so weird to say" Daphne said and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"**Im so stuck on the Sugartana love but after everyone on tumblr is naming Sugar Brittana's love child its making this weird for me. But I will continue this if you like it! Here's Sugar's brilliant plan to try and win Santana back. Hope you LIKE!"**

Brittana was born during the weekend at Brittany's. Santana was so happy and Brittany was too. The morning had surfaced and Brittany woke up in Santana's arms and the Latina was wide awake.

"Hey San" Brittany said and smiled

"Hey" Santana replies

"What's wrong?" Britt asked

"O nothing I'm just happy." San said

"What are you thinking?" Brittany asked concerned

"Um we have school today but I want to go knowing the you're my girlfriend" Santana said shocking Brittany

"Are you serious" the blonde responded

"Yea Britt, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana did not hesitate

"Yes San!" Brittany squealed and hugged the brunette

Bothe girls got ready for school in their usual Cheerios uniform; they headed off to school each with their girlfriend.

That same morning Sugar was determined to win Santana back somehow some way, and in her head jealousy was the best bet. Sugar had called Daphne that morning and told her that she would be picking her up and that their plan was in action. Sugar rang the doorbell at Daphne's house and the girl answered.

"Hey girlfriend" Sugar said

"I still have to get used to that, good morning" Daphne proclaimed

"So you ready?" Sugar asked

"Yeah, so what's the plan?" Daphne replied

"Well we have to walk into school at least holding hands" Sugar said

"wait to that school of homophobes? is that such a bright idea?" Daphne worried for both of their safety

"we have to make sure Santana sees us and I don't care what the school thinks and if they think they're going to touch you or me they got another thing coming, my dad has many connections and he will not stand for bullying especially not for his little girl" Sugar explained

"well alright, so we just walk into the school holding hands and walk pass Santana making sure she sees us, o and be the talk of the school today" Daphne said

"that's the plan, now let's goes or were going to be late!" Sugar grabbed the girls hand and took off for school. Arriving at school Brittany and Santana were hanging at the Latinas locker. It was like clockwork, Sugar held out her hand waiting for Daphne to take it. The dancer was hesitant to grab it but went on with the plan.

"and action" Sugar said

Both girls were holding each other's hand and they walk passed the Cheerios. When they passed Sugar won a double take from a certain Brunette, sugar wanted to smile so much but decided to keep walking towards the other side of the school. Santana's face fell making Brittany worry and nudged the girl.

"San hey, are you okay?" The blonde asked

"no-nothing in fine" Santana replied "why do you ask?"

"you we're just happy but now you seem super sad" the blonde said

"no I'm good let's go to class" Santana said and held out her pinky and Brittany connected and they walked to class. During class Santana kept wondering if what she saw that morning was real. She would be lying if she said it did not bug her, but was it even true? She thought, no it couldn't be but why does she even care she was with Brittany now right? She just couldn't stop thinking of what she thought she saw. Santana decided that she would get to the bottom of it and figure out if the Sugar and Daphne relationship was true. The bell rang to let the students out and Brittany pulled Santana out of her day dream.

"San lets go" Brittany said

Santana got back to reality and followed the blonde. Daphne's locker was across from Brittany's which made a perfect spot for Santana to see the new couple. Sugar and Daphne were waiting to be seen by a particular girl, that day there were stares and some whispering but no confrontations which made Daphne think that Sugar had some power at that school. Sugar kept an eye out for Brittana with a minute of looking out for them they appeared, Sugar quickly grabbed Daphne's hand and started to flirt with her and the other girl did the same. Santana saw and heard and figured out that this was real life and she did not like it. Santana couldn't help but stare and be pulled by Brittany towards the blonde's locker while Santana kept staring at Sugar. What the hell is the only thing Santana could think, especially when the girl that told her to go for Sugar is now with her and only after a weekend. The Latina was confused and needed to find out how all of this happened.

"Santana?" Britt asked "what wrong?"

"nothing why?" Santana replied

"San please talk to me, something is wrong" Brittany said "as your girlfriend" she whispered "I wish you trust me enough to tell me anything"

"your right Britt but this is not important, let's forget it so your place for movies?" Santana asked

"actually I have a project to do?" Brittany said

"o well then I will help you" San smiled

"well I have a partner, its Artie so I'm just going to go to his house" Brittany said

"wait you're paired up with wheels? As in your ex boyfriend?" Santana asked a bit uncomfortable with the situation

"no Artie as in my project partner, does this really bug you San?" Brittany asked

"no" Santana said but her head said yes "go ahead I'll just talk to you soon or if I feel like saving you from that boring stubbles Crippled pants"

"San be nice" Britt said

"I am nice" Santana smirked, Brittany was about to turn when Santana stopped her, the Latina looked around and found no one, she then pulled the taller girl in and kissed her before saying bye.

Santana decided I go find the ex and figure out what exactly was going on with her and Daphne. Santana decided to wait for Sugar at her house. Sugar pulled up and saw the Latina and decided to text Daphne and tell her to go to her house in 15 minutes. Sugar got off and headed for her front door where the cheerio was waiting.

"Santana what are you doing here?" sugar said walking past the brunette

"what are you doing with Daphne?" Santana asked

"what do you mean?" sugar smirked

"you know" Santana replied

"she's my girlfriend not that it's any of your business" Sugar said opening her door

"your - your girlfriend?" Santana said

"yes my girlfriend now anything else?" Sugar asked

"wait we just broke up" Santana stated

"and with that you got with Brittany right?" sugar said

"umm but that's different" Santana proclaimed

"no it's not now bye" sugar said and closed the door

Santana stood there in silence not knowing what to do. She felt jealous and sad, she still was surprised because she was in love with Brittany and now she had her but this bugged her a little too much. She decided to go speak to Daphne her "friend" Santana thought. The Latina pulled up to the girl's house an Daphne was on her porch reading.

"hey you!" Santana shouted

"yeah?" Daphne said still looking down "whose there?" the girl lifted her head and saw the brunette "o hey Santana what's up?" Daphne said a bit scared

"So you're going out with my ex after we broke up in less than a week weren't you then one that told me to go for her and now you're going out with her?" Santana said wasting no time

"umm" Daphne had no idea what to say

"well?" Santana asked

"I'm sorry I guess when Sugar came to me after you two broke up and opened up about everything we just clicked I'm not sure but I would never

try and steal her from you" Daphne stopped talking hoping that whatever came out of her mouth was convincing to the Latina

"ha yeah you would not steal her away cause I wouldn't let you, just watch your back Daphne" Santana threatened

"why?" Daphne asked

"because you went after my girl!" Santana said "I mean just because you acted to be my friend and you clearly aren't" Santana said

"but it Shouldn't matter Santana you wanted Brittany and now you have her, it should be none of your business who sugar is with now" Daphne said and walked inside her house to call and tell Sugar what just happened

Santana stood for a moment shocked at the fact that the words that were just said to her made sense and she didn't like it. She now needed to see Brittany and remember why she's with her. Santana got to Brittany's room and found her talking to lord tubbington.

"hey babe!" Santana said and Brittany smiled at the brunette, Santana went to the girl and kissed her passionately "wow San what was that for?" Britt asked "just for being mine" Santana said and winked

In Santana's mind and heart this felt right, it always was right. But she hated the feeling that Sugar had some kind of hold on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here you go. I was tired when I wrote so if something seems off im sorry. Im thinking of how to continue the story so I don't want to come back to this chapter. Hope you like.**

The Troubletones were not getting along with everything happening with Santana and Sugar. They kept arguing about solos about choreography basically about everything nothing would get done that Ms. Corcoran would just walk in the room and if she heard yelling she would walk right out. On a particular day Mercedes had enough of the bickering she shut everyone up and started talking.

"What the hell is going on?" Mercedes asked "it can't be possible we have had about three weeks in here and we keep fighting"

"Or better yet Santana and Sugar fight while the rest of sit here and watch" Quinn said

"I say that San and Sugar need to talk about what is up between and then let us know because all this fighting is making lord tubbington stress out" Brittany stated

"Britt how is that possible?" Mercedes asked the blonde "I mean how does it make him stress out and not you?"

"No it makes me stress out, I go home and tell him and then he stresses out" The dancer explained

"well anyways I somewhat agree with Britt on the first part" Mercedes said and pointed at Sugar and Santana "you two beds to figure this out and then come find us" all of the girls walked out and left the two irks in the room.

At first both were quite, but then Sugar decided to get up and leave. Santana stopped her.

"Sugar! Don't leave, we need to talk" Santana said

"About what?" Sugar said

"Why are you with Daphne?" Santana whispered

"Because I can" Sugar answered

"C'mon sugar it's me, let's not beat around the bush please" The brunette said

"fine" sugar responded "because I love you San, I love you only you but you love her and I know this might sound stupid but I was hoping you somehow got jealous and leave her and want me back" Sugar said with tear running down her face

Santana stood there silent

"I guess that was pretty stupid, I think I argue with you to have some kind of weird conversation with you, Santana you need to know that since the day I told you I loved you I meant it, when you couldn't say it back it broke my heart I went crazy" Sugar said now standing in front of the other girl and looking straight at her "in that point I knew I was living in denial, in denial that you were over Brittany that I had you all to myself that you might be in love with me. Now I know and I hope she loves you as much as I do." Sugar proclaimed and started to walk away but she stopped and turned "Santana so you know I will wait for you" The rich girl stated and walk out of the room.

Brittany and Santana were somewhat happy but Santana had the feeling that Brittany was pulling away from her. This all started when Britt and Artie started working on the project together. Santana was scared she was losing Brittany to wheels; she needed to do something quick to keep the love. The Latina called her girlfriend to invite her to see movies at her place.

"Hey Britt Britt, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight watch some movies. Of your choice of course?" Santana said

"Well Artie told me if I wanted to go to dinner at breadsticks, but I will cancel with him because I miss you" Brittany said "I will be over at 6"

Santana felt jealous but was glad that the blonde was going over. Brittany arrived right on time, and they were watching a movie when Santana decided to talk about what was going on with Artie.

"So B how's wheels?" San said

"He's good" Brittany said "why do you ask?"

"it's just you have been hanging out with him a bit too long just wondering what is going on between you two" Santana stated

"I kind of have been meaning to talk to you about that" Brittany proceeded "I think I'm kind of fall-"

Santana interrupted "Brittany... Please don't say what I think you're about to say" Santana said

"But San I want you to be honest with me so I want to be honest with you" Brittany stated "I love both of you"

"You can't Britt, don't you remember what a jerk he was to you?" Santana shouted

"I know but everyone makes mistakes" Brittany replied "he asked me for forgiveness and I gave it to him"

"Brittany please I love you, you can't be thinking of leaving me to be with him" Santana cried "or is that what you're thinking?" the Latina stopped

"I don't know what to do, especially because I love you too!" Brittany said

"Not enough clearly" Santana stated "Brittany I will show you how much I love you" the brunette said while grabbing the cheerio and pulling her into her bed.

Santana still with tears running down her face kissed Brittany passionately. Brittany did not refuse and continued to let the girl on top of her kiss her. Santana started to move down kissing Brittany's neck and removed her own shirt, the brunette moved her hands inside Britt's shirt, and slowly she grabbed the t-shirt from the bottom and pulled it off the blonde's body. The Latina continued to kiss the blonde cupping her face and making the girl on the bottom moan. Santana decided to remove the blondes pink polka dot bra. She kissed down until she got to the breast; she circled her tongue around the nipple and with her hand played with the other one. All Britt could do was moan; Santana sucked on the breast and then moved her hands down the dancers toned body to remove her shorts.

"Brittany I hope you're enjoying this, I promise that if you do I will do anything to keep you happy" Santana said looking at the blonde, Brittany smiled and nodded.

Santana's put her hand over the girl's panty and felt the wetness. The Latina pulled the girls underwear and threw them to the floor, Santana played with the clit for a bit before slipping in a finger, and the sound of Britt gave her happiness. "more San please" Brittany said and her wish was granted Santana let in another finger and pushed in and out while Brittany's hips moved in sync with Santana.

The Latinas mouth found the core of the blonde, Brittany screamed the brunettes name begging the cheerio not to stop. Santana did wonders with her tongue especially with Brittany she knew exactly how the blonde liked it. Her tongue licked from the outside to the inside of the girl's sex.

"Come for me Britt" Santana said and continued tasting and circling her tongue around the core of the girl until she came inside Santana's mouth.

"Oh my god Santana that was perfect" Brittany said catching her breath

"Britt you taste so good" Santana said now resting her head on the blondes chest "I love you" she whispered

No response from the girl underneath her scared Santana a bit, but when she looked up it seemed that she tired the girl out and the blonde was asleep. Or she thought Brittany was just closing her eyes, in her head this is where she needed to be but her heart was torn.

"Brittany please I beg you, don't leave me without you I'm not complete, I know your asleep and I minus well be talking to a wall but you mean so much to me I need you, I promise I will never leave you I will never do anything to hurt you I just hope that you know this already, Brittany without you I'm a mess. I love you so much it hurts, when we wake up in each other's arms tomorrow I hope that you are only mine" Santana stated and fell asleep holding her girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel bad for this one cause I can't think of Brittany like this but someone had to be bad and I didn't want it to be Santana. Hope you enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!**

Brittany heard everything Santana said but Artie was in the back of her head. She decided to fall asleep and hope that in the morning she knew what she wanted. Santana was the first to wake up, she made breakfast and when she took it to Brittany, the girl was waking up.

"Hey babe, I made you breakfast" Santana said smiling "I hope you're hungry"

"Aww thanks San!" Brittany said "you're too sweet"

Brittany started to eat and offered the brunette some of the food. Santana refused and Brittany patted the bed to motion the Latina to sit right next to her. Santana accepted and moved her body to the spot.

"San it's so good" Brittany said

"Thanks Britt, I'm glad you like it" Santana responded "so what do you want to do today?"

"Anything, you have something in mind?" Brittany replied

With that both girls received a text from Mercedes and Quinn inviting them to a glee club party at Sugar Motta's house with both clubs included.

"Well I guess we know what we're doing tonight" Brittany said

"Yeah." San replied

Santana was feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing both clubs were going to be there including Artie, and the fact that the party was at her ex girlfriend's house.

"Well what are we going to wear?" Brittany stated and got up to start looking for clothes. The Latina just smiled and started looking for courage to be able to attend the festivities. Both girls were ready to go and be fashionably late.

By the time they arrived at the house or as Brittany called the Castle, everyone was there from Rachel to Quinn and Blaine to Mike.

Most of the club members were already drunk; Rachel and Quinn were so drunk they were making out with each other while drunk Puck and Finn were cheering them on.

Santana and Brittany entered when no one answered the door and the first thing they saw was the make out session.

"Wow. You know we might have gotten here a little too late when tubers and hobbit are making out" Santana said to Brittany

"O San they're just drunk I bet it means nothing" Brittany responded

"I don't know Britt, I remember when we used to make out like that and it means a lot now" Santana winked

"Wait you don't mean?" Brittany's eyebrows rose "they might like each other?"

Santana just shrugged and smirked, both girls went into the kitchen to get a drink where they found Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie.

"O great wheel is here" The brunette whispered to Brittany "what do you want to drink?"

"Be nice" the blonde responded "o anything thanks"

Santana gave the girl a drink and Mercedes approached them.

"Hey girls you look good" The diva said

"Thanks you too. So how did this whole party come about?" Santana said

"I know as much as you two know all I heard is that Sugar was bored and decided to throw a party, and if you're asking about that make out session going on in there, they have been at it for at least an hour." Mercedes said

"What? That's a long time. But I was not talking about that, seems like everyone's having a good time, where are the rest of the Troubletones?" Santana asked

"O around here somewhere" the singer said

Tina had waved Britt to where she was with Mike and Artie. Santana was talking so intensively with Mercedes she did not notice the girl leave her until she tried to grab the other girls hand and found no one. She looked around and saw Brittany laughing while Artie flirted with her. She felt fury but did not want to make a scene so she got another drink and excused herself from the girl she was talking to and walked into the living room where she found Quinn finally by herself.

"Hey Blondie, never seen you like that before especially with Berry" Santana said while she sat down next to the ex cheerio.

"Whatever Santana, leave me alone" Quinn responded

"No judgment, okay maybe a little" Santana said slightly laughing

"I could do whatever I want with whoever I want and I don't care if you don't approve so take your bitchiness somewhere else" the blonde said

"Sorry tubs it's just a bit weird you know you and Rachel? I mean do you like her?" Santana asked

Quinn stayed silent and then turned to the Latina. "don't say anything San as much as a bitch you are there has to be some kindness in your heart to keep this inside of you" Quinn stated and the brunette nodded "I like her a lot, but it doesn't matter she's with Finn and she's drunk, I bet this won't be in her memory tomorrow."

"Don't let her go Q. If she was not into that kiss from what I heard took about an hour, she would of stopped kissing you a long time ago" Santana said

"You think?" Quinn asked

Santana just smiled and got up to go to the bathroom. Sugar was still nowhere to be found and it was bittersweet for Santana. She went to the bathroom and when she got out there she was. The girl that she left, the girl that told her she loved her, there she stood in the flesh and Santana became a bit nervous.

"Hey you, nice of you to come" Sugar said

"yeah we'll when we received that text this morning Britt got up so fast to get our outfits ready she spilled breakfast all over my bed" Santana said "thanks for the invite"

"Of course had to invite my teammates, glad to hear both of you are going strong" Sugar stated

Santana looked down at that statement but looked up and smiled "yeah real strong"

"You sure?" sugar asked

"Yes" Santana replied

"San you forget that for that time we dated I learned a thing or two about you, like when you try to hide things you always look down and try to convince the people around you your fine" Sugar said "what's going on?"

"Damn. It's that damn robot Artie. He is snaking in on Brittany, making her fall for him." Santana said "it's scaring me that she might leave me for him" she said, tears ready to fall down

"San don't cry, I can tell you one thing right now if she leaves you for him, believe me it will be the stupidest thing she has and will ever do in her life. She has to be crazy to let you go" Sugar said looking into the Latinas eyes "you deserve love Santana and I hope that she is able to give it to you" sugar started to leave when Santana grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you" Santana said

"I'm here for you San, I love you" The smaller girl said and disappeared.

Santana then walked into the living room where Blaine and Kurt were doing drunken karaoke and Rachel was

Sitting next to Finn cheering while Quinn was admiring the girl from a far.

The night went on and Santana talked to many of the people from the new directions realizing she missed everyone even though she didn't show it. She spoke to puck and Finn and even Rachel well tried, most of them were drunk. Santana was surprisingly sober, she had no idea why but she was.

It looked like everyone was passed out, Sugar walked into the room where Santana was mesmerized at the fact that everyone was passed out and she wasn't.

"Hey" Sugar said

"Hey, where have you been all night? Somewhere with Daphne?" Santana teased

"I've been around" Sugar replied "Daphne couldn't make it"

"O sorry" The Latina said

"It's alright, so did you have fun?" the rich girl asked

"Yeah it was a great party" Santana responded "so is like everyone spending the night?" Santana giggled

"looks like it" Sugar laughed "no one looks awake anyhow and I don't want to wake them up, plus I'm alone for the next few days so it's nice to have people, well drunk passed out people over" Sugar stated

"Yeah, hey so you did mean that? That you love me?" Santana whispered

"Why would I lie about that, especially about something like that?" sugar questioned

"I'm sorry, I just... I don't know" The brunette said "thanks"

"Yeah" Sugar said "so you spending the night too or?" the smaller girl laughed slightly

Santana giggled and then looked at all the drunk faces in the living room and realized there were two missing. Santana could not believe that the last time she saw Brittany was when she left her side to go with the Asians and the handicapped.

The Latina got up and went to search for her girl. Looked upstairs and in every bedroom and found nothing, sugar helped too and she went to the back yard and to the front yard to find no one.

Sugar finally entered her house from the front door to find a frozen girl in the kitchen doorway looking into the kitchen. The girl looked distraught and calmly approached her.

"Santana did-" Sugar said snapping the brunette back to reality and into rage getting interrupted by a yell and storm off into the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" Santana shouted "Brittany tell me you were not just kissing this four eyes!"

"Santana I can explain!" Brittany said

"I leave you alone for the night, I didn't even want to come to this thing but I came to make you happy, and you kiss someone else and not just someone him?" Santana yelled

"San please let me talk to you" Brittany said trying to calm the girl down

"No Britt not until I kick his ass for stealing you away!" Santana shouted while trying to throw herself at the boy in the wheelchair but was held back by Brittany and Sugar who lend her outside.

Sugar closed the door behind her and Brittany and Santana were facing each other.

"Brittany how could you?" Santana cried

"I'm sorry San I just got caught up in the moment" Britt said sweetly

"After last night B, I thought we were on the right page I thought we were great." San said

"We are S, it's just I'm torn" The blonde responded

"How long?" The Latina whispered

"Hmm?" Britt questioned

"How long have you been kissing him?" Santana asked

Brittany just looked down not saying anything. Santana stared at her tears flowing down her skin.

"This wasn't first time was it?" Santana said

"San." Britt replied

"Answer the question Brittany!" Santana asked

"I'm so sorry San" Brittany answered

"Oh my god, I love you so much Brittany I would die before I hurt you, how could you do this to me?" Santana shouted as Brittany stayed quiet wiping off her tears "one last question, do you love me?" Santana whispered

"San that's we're I get confused you both-" Brittany got cut off by Santana

"A simple no would suffice" Santana said as she turned and walked to her car and drove home.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT WELL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU THAT KEEP READING THESE IDEAS POPPING INTO MY HEAD I REALLY HOPE YOUR ENJOYING. THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS COULDN'T STOP ONCE I STARTED. ANY IDEAS OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

The next day Quinn found herself trying to figure out what Santana told her. She needed help and ended up at the Latinas house.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"I need to talk to you about Rachel" Quinn answered walking in the house

"Do you think if I tell Rachel how I feel she will feel the same way?"

"I don't know Q in dealing with some bullshit right now too" San said

"Please Santana? If you help me I'll try to help you in any way I can. Please" Quinn begged

"Fine! Just stop begging like a freaking dog!" Santana responded "I know how to go about this alright just give me a little bit of time"

"Okay thanks San" Quinn replied "wait what's wrong with you?"

"Something happened last night when you guys passed out" The brunette said

"What?" Quinn worried

"Brittany made out with wheels and she's been doing it for a while" Santana started crying

"O Santana I'm sorry, what did you say to her?" Quinn moved in closer to the broken girl letting her cry on her shoulder

"She said she could explain, I really shouldn't be surprised though we talked about it the night before, she said she was falling for him and I'm the idiot who thought it wasn't true. I should have seen it coming!" Santana said

"It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" Quinn responded

"I asked her if she loved me" San uttered

"What did she say" Quinn asked

"I would have preferred if she said no" Santana whispered

"Wait what did she say?" Quinn said

"You know what; I need to focus on something else please? Like how we're going to get you your girl" Santana replied

"Alright" Quinn said quietly

The next day at school Santana approached Rachel who was in the choir room practicing by herself.

"Hey Berry" Santana said making the small girl jump

"Hey Santana you startled me" Rachel said

"Sorry, so do you remember the party?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded then stopped "do you remember everything that happened?"

"No I don't. Is there a point to this story?" Rachel asked

"Yes but first I need to know what you remember" Santana replied

"well I remember getting there with Finn and everyone except you and Brittany were there" Santana heart broke a little at the sound of the girls name "then I remember I played beer pong with Quinn vs. Finn and puck and puck came up with a bet that if we were to lose we had to make out and we tried to come up with a bet but puck said there was no need cause we were going to lose, and we lost and that's all I remember why do u ask?" Rachel explained

"So you don't remember making out with Quinn for about almost 2 hours?" Santana said making Rachel's eyes widen

"WH-what?" Rachel said

"O Berry don't play stupid you remember the kiss admit it" Santana demanded

Rachel stayed quiet and looked down. "Rachel I'm here to help you not out you. I know you made out with Quinn for that long for a reason and that reason not being that you two were drunk." the Latina said

"Sure you are Santana, just leave please" Rachel responded

"Sorry I need to find out the truth in order to help both of you" Santana said

"Both of us?" Rachel questioned

"O damn, okay well I'm not suppose to say anything until I was sure you felt the same way but I can pretty much tell you do by your body language and denial, so Quinn sent me here to you. She really wished she could say this to you but she's afraid you don't feel the same way" Santana said

"Quinn?" Rachel smiled

"She likes you Rachel, a lot" the tall brunette said "you feel the same way don't you?"

Rachel looked up to the Latinas eyes and realized this wasn't a game. "I need to find Quinn." Rachel gathered her stuff and started to walk away.

"Your welcome!" Santana shouted

The Latina went to her locker and there was a note on it saying to go to the auditorium after she got the letter, she did as she was told. She walked in and found no one so she went on stage hoping to get a better view. Then a set of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the mysterious person asked

"Damn Brittany you scared me half to death, what do you want?" Santana sneered

"I want to talk please?" Brittany said

"About what?" the Latina demanded

"Us" the blonde continued

"There are no more us Brittany the minute you couldn't say you loved me back" Santana said

"I do love you San, I'm just confused but I need you to be able to-" Brittany was interrupted

"I'm going to stop you right there, I'm not going to be with you knowing that the time your not with me your with him. I'm not to be shared B, it's either all of me or not at all. Think about that and then come talk to me." Santana said and walked away.

Rachel walked up to Quinn who was taking things out of her locker. "Hey" Rachel said

"Hey Rachel, what do you want?" Quinn asked

"I can't say hi without wanting something?" Rachel said

"I guess but that's not how you work, so there is something else going on, so what do you want?" Quinn replied

"Come with me" Rachel demanded and Quinn followed

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked

"Auditorium" Rachel said

"Why?" Quinn said

Rachel kept walking and then they reached the auditorium. "Because it's the only place we could be alone with no interruptions" they reached the stage and Rachel say down while Quinn was confused and stayed standing a few feet away.

"Rachel what is going on?" Quinn demanded

"Is it true?" the brunette asked

"I don't know what your talking so how can I tell you if it's true?" Quinn responded

"Fine I'll go first, Quinn I asked you here because a little birdie told me you liked me but really like me in the romantic kind of way. I just need to know if that's true, is it?" Rachel said

"By any chance does this little birdie have black hair dark skin and can be a real bitch? Also a big mouth" Quinn asked

"Your not denying it?" Rachel said

"Neither are you" Quinn said "I'm going to kill her"

"Quinn if it wasn't for Santana you wouldn't know that I like you a lot" Rachel said getting up

"Really?" Quinn asked

"Of course if I didn't I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't of pretended to be drunk and kiss you for a long time. Question is how do you feel?" Rachel replied

"I can't believe she was right." Quinn said

Rachel started to walk away "and I feel that I might have made a mistake"

"Wait! Rachel, I feel exactly the same way." Quinn smiled as she stopped the girl from leaving "I want you, but what about Finn?"

"Really? You want me?" Rachel asked and Quinn nodded "I want you too and Finn and I broke up the day after the party" Rachel looked down

"Wait what?" Quinn asked worried

"the next day he said that he didn't like that his current gf and his ex gf were making out" Rachel said "he said that there was no need for us to be making out for that long, I asked him that Santana said he was drunk and he just said it's called acting. He basically said that he knows I have feelings for you and that he will not be blindsided if you felt the same way and we started to like each other so he broke up with me." Rachel explained "he's not mad or anything were just not together"

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Quinn said

"Why? It had to happen sometime I'm just glad it happened before this." Rachel looked at the blonde earning a smile "so what is this? What are we doing?" Rachel asked

Quinn smiled and moved in slowly to kiss the smaller girl "we can start with a date? If you would like?" Quinn asked

Rachel smiled "I don't know, I like it to be formal"

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully "fine. Rachel Berry would you pretty please go on a date with me? With a cherry on top?" Quinn smiled

"I would be crazy not to!" Rachel said and kissed the taller girl

Santana found herself listening to sad songs locked in her room and crying into her pillow. When there was a knock on her door. She didn't answer so when she heard her door open she was a little scared of who it could be. When she looked up she was not surprised how the person opened her door.

"Santana thank you so much for telling her!" the person said

"No problem Q" Santana sniffled

"Oh Santana why are you crying?" Quinn asked "okay you helped me it's time for me to help you"

"Thanks Quinn but I'm not going to go back to Brittany and have to share her" Santana said

"She wants you to share her?" Quinn asked

"Isn't that a bitch? And everyone even me thought I was the biggest bitch" Santana responded

"Honey your not, but we have to find something to get you out of this" Quinn said now sitting next to the Latina

"Oh c'mon Q we all know that I'm a bitch and that I deserve this" Santana said "I'm not the biggest bitch but I'm close to it"

"No your not Karma is, and you don't deserve this!" Quinn reasoned

"Exactly Karma" The brunette said

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked

"I deserve this" Santana took a deep breath "I was going out with Sugar for a while, I was really into it and she was too that he ended up falling for me. I couldn't bring myself to love her back, especially because I could deny it but he knew that I'm in love with Brittany. When she told me she loved me I couldn't and I ran to Brittany and told her that I love her and she said it back and we got together" Santana explained "I left Sugar for Brittany and now I'm alone and it's well deserved cause I went about it the wrong way and I was a bitch"

"Wow." Quinn said "but honey you just followed your heart, it s not a punishment for doing that. Please stop crying San, I'm not sure how I'm going to help you but I will." Quinn said and Santana nodded

When the Troubletones lost at sectionals, Quinn convinced them to rejoin the new directions. Still there was tension between Brittany and Santana, but besides that everyone was happy to be back together like a real family. Santana still was upset with Artie and Brittany, and Sugar did not like how sad was, she knew she needed to do something about it. After rehearsal tried to catch up with Santana but Quinn told her she had already gone home. Quinn took this as an opportunity to see how sugar felt about Santana now.

"Hey so why are you looking for her anyways?" Quinn asked

"It's just seems like she needs a friend" Sugar said

"Yeah we'll maybe she needs you as more than a friend." Quinn said

"WH-what?" Sugar said

"I know about you two. She told me and said that she feels that everything that happened is because she hurt you and she feels like she deserves it" Quinn told the girl

"Of course she doesn't and this is not her fault, I let her go cause I love her and she needed to follow her heart." Sugar responded "I need to go talk to her"

"Wait you still love her?" Quinn asked

"Yup I do. And I would take her back in a heartbeat" Sugar responded

"That's good to hear, now go get her" Quinn replied and Sugar took off


	15. Chapter 15

**HERE WE ARE AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER, GOING INTO THE FUTURE OF SEASON 3. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Sugar arrived at the Lopez household and knocked on the door. Santana opened and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey doll, can I come in?" Sugar asked

"yeah please come in" Santana said "what brings you here?"

"I can't come by and say hello?" Sugar replied

"sugar really?" Santana replied

"okay, you just seem so sad lately it's bugging me to see you so upset" Sugar said

"thank you for worrying but I'm fine." Santana denied

"Santana you are so bad at lying to me it hurts me that you can't lie to me" Sugar said laughing

Santana started to laugh "whatever" the Latina smiled

"I was there I heard everything San, you don't deserve to be sad you did everything right" Sugar said

"yeah right" Santana responded

"yes I'm right. If you are blaming yourself about the way we broke up and think its karma I'm sorry but that is stupid, why you ask? Because I could of stayed with you and not let you be happy but no I let you go, this is not your fault" Sugar stated

Santana had her head down the whole time she was hearing this.

"Santana look at me please." sugar demanded and the Latina did as she was told "you do not deserve this, you are perfect, and you know what you deserve... Happiness" Sugar said and got a small smile from the brunette.

"Sugar I'm so sorry, I should have not left you like that. You deserved so much better." Santana said

"San it's okay, you needed to follow your heart and be with the one you love, if I didn't let you go then I didn't love you and that wasn't the case" Sugar responded

"but I hurt you how could you love me like that? How could you have ever loved someone that left you for someone else?" Santana asked

"because I love you that's why. And I go by the expression 'if you love something let it go if it comes back to you it was always yours if not it never was' or something like that" Sugar explained "I know you need a friend and I'm here"

"wait, you still love me or you loved me?" Santana asked

"Santana this is a different conversation let's stick to the one I'm here for" Sugar said

"alright" Santana responded

It took everything Sugar had to not tell Santana that she wanted her back. She didn't want to be the rebound she wanted to give them time and see if Santana would be the one to say she wanted to give them another chance.

Santana and Sugar would hang out and sometimes Quinn and Rachel would join. Quinn and Rachel were going strong and they gave Santana hope. With all the time she was spending with Sugar, she found herself regretting leaving the girl. She started to love the girl that she was hanging out with, but she was scared to say anything because she had a feeling Sugar would not take her back.

Quinn had asked Santana to go with her to look for a present for Rachel.

"Why are we looking for a gift again?" Santana questioned "I mean it's not her birthday or anything"

"just I want to buy her something. Doesn't always have to be a special occasion San." Quinn said

"if you say so" Santana replied

"so I'm guessing you're happy"

"very" Quinn smiled

"your welcome" Santana said

"your never going to let that go are you. Thank you" Quinn replied

"nope not as long as your happy" Santana responded

"how about you? How are you doing?" Quinn asked

"I'm good" the Latina said

"you sure" Quinn

"yeah Q why?" Santana asked

"looks like you might be liking Sugar again" Quinn said "you two have been hanging out a lot"

"so?" the brunette sneered

"I'm just saying" Quinn said

"look Quinn I have been honest with you and I want to tell you what's going on but you can't say anything to Sugar promise?" Santana said

"but what if it's convenient to her?" Quinn asked

"Quinn!" the Latina said

"okay okay I promise" The blonde said

"I think I'm actually falling for her Q. But I know for a fact she won't take me back not after what I put her through." Santana said

"you don't know that San, maybe you two hanging out is good, maybe she wants you back" Quinn said

"nope we're just friends, she loved me that's what she said and that's all we are _friends_" Santana replied

Quinn left the conversation like it was. She then found a bracelet with a gold star on it and it was perfect for a certain diva.

"Q that's perfect" Santana said

"I know" Quinn said and then smiled "you ready to go"

"I've been ready since like 10 stores ago" Santana responded

Both girls ended up at Santana's house, Santana invited the blonde inside but she was too excited to give her gift to Rachel. Quinn took off and Santana was left with thoughts of what to do about Sugar. The Latina was home alone as usual when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey S!" the girl said

"sugar what are you doing here?" Santana said realizing she sounded really rude "I mean what brings you here to mi casa?"

"hello to you too Sunshine!" Sugar said sarcastically "I came by because I was alone at my house and I was bored so I wanted to go to the mall and was hoping you would come with?"

"I've been at the mall all day with Quinn." Santana said "but you can hang here if you want"

"that's fine" Sugar smiled and went into the house

"what do you want to do? We can order in if you're hungry or watch a movie" the brunette said

"I'm not hungry and if I watch a movie I'll fall asleep can we just hang out maybe talk?" Sugar asked

"sure" Santana replied

both girls just hung out for the rest of the day they read magazines, gossiped about school and their classmates. They had an amazing time and Santana kept on wanting to tell the girl how she felt but didn't want to put her feelings out there and not be loved back. Sugar finally decided to go home and told the Latina she would talk to her later.

* * *

><p>The new directions were unstoppable once reunited again; the Troubletones performed one song per competition as promised and might be the ND's secret weapon. They took Regional's by storm and Nationals were in San Diego California. They were ready and better than ever, after getting to nationals the year before going to nationals again was not going to have any complications. Brittany and Santana were on speaking terms again but not even as close as they once were, Rachel and Quinn had come out to the glee club and were happier than ever. When it came to assigning rooms it was by twos, Mr. Schue had picked out names on the flight.<p>

"Alright here are the room assignments Mike and Blaine, Finn and Kurt, Sam and Puck, Artie and Damian. For the girls Rachel and Mercedes, Tina Sugar and Quinn, and that leaves Santana and Brittany." Santana started to groan and Mr. Schue interrupted her "and no people I'm not changing it and you can't change with anyone this sticks throughout the whole trip no to get settled in you rooms, no rehearsal today but dinner in 3 hours"

All the kids got their keys and found their roommates, Santana waited until the mob moved to get her key, Quinn decided to let the other girls go into the mount of people trying to get there keys, she found Santana and decided to talk to her as she waited.

"San I know this is not exactly what you wanted to happen but maybe this is for the best" Quinn said

"how Q? I'm roomed with the last person I would want to be paired with, I'm roomed with the girl that broke my heart a whole week with her" Santana responded "I don't want this to open up old wounds that have taken a long time to heal, let's put it this way I was about to tell Mr. Schue to pair me with Hobbit over there."

"Hey!" Quinn replies

"o sorry but just because you love her doesn't make her any less annoying." Santana said

"s you need to stop making fun of my girlfriend before I'll use your own moves and go all lima heights" Quinn responded

"sorry Quinn I'll try to stop" Santana laughed

"anyways it won't be that bad, I see this as an opportunity for both of you to go back to best friends. I know it's a long shot but you never know" Quinn said

Mr. Schue walked up to Santana to give her the remaining key and Quinn walked over to her roommates who were waiting for her. Brittany was talking to Sugar and Tina before Quinn walked up.

"Hey Santana, here's your key" will said

"thanks Mr. Schue" Santana replied

"I thought you would love to be roomed with your best friend; your groan kind of surprised me. Is something wrong?" will asked the student

"it's whatever teach, I'll just go to my room. I'll see you at dinner" Santana replied and walked over to Brittany once she reached the blonde she didn't stop she continued walking and Brittany just followed.

Rachel, Mercedes, shared an elevator with Quinn, Sugar, and Tina finding out that they're rooms are next to each other.

"How do you guys think Santana feels about the room arrangements?" Tina asked

"wait Tina you know?" Quinn asked surprised "how?"

"O c'mon, Britt and San are best friends or were, they hung out all the time they talked like they loved each other now they don't even make eye contact." Tina explained and with that everyone was silent "so what's going on?"

"yeah I demand to know also. Especially since we need to get in sync with each other to win nationals" Mercedes said

"it's not our place to say, you need to talk to Santana" Quinn said glancing at Rachel and back to the other girls.

The girls stopped on their floor and when they approached their rooms they found out the rooms were connected.

"Awesome!" Sugar said "our rooms connect!"

All girls smiled and were excited. Santana and Brittany were on a different floor. Santana and Brittany got to their room without a word, when they opened the door there was only one bed, Santana's mouth dropped and thought 'you have got to be kidding me' the Latina dropped her bag and sat on the bed. She texted Quinn and told her the whole situation, Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey San umm which side do you want to sleep on?" The blonde asked

"I don't care" Santana replied not even acknowledging the girl

Brittany put her head down, the brunette was never like this towards her. It broke the dancer's heart having this girl treat her like an enemy. Brittany started unpacking and was humming songbird without remembering that it has a special meaning to the relationship of both girls. Santana heard and her heart stopped. She stared at the girl who was still humming and minding her own business when she felt eyes on her, she slowly turned around and saw the Latina on the verge of tears.


	16. Chapter 16

"**SO A LOT A TIME IS GOING TO PASS, I HOPE YOU LIKE SORRY FOR THE LONGEST DELAY AND I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT UP! **

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked looking worried

"Out of all the songs you could hum you pick that one?" Santana asked annoyed

"Am I not suppose to?" Brittany asked

"Britt that song is the song that I sang to you I dedicated that song to you to show you how much I love you, why would you hum it in front of me knowing what you did to me?" Santana slightly yelled

Brittany was scared she had seen this side of the Latina but towards other people. It's different when it was towards her.

"Oh my god San, I'm so sorry it just popped into my head" Brittany defended herself

"Whatever I can't be here" the brunette said and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. Santana pulled out her phone and was going to call Quinn but then thought that she might be with Rachel; she then decided to call someone else.

"Hey can you meet me in the lobby?" Santana asked

"Sure I'll be right down" the person said

Santana was waiting and then they showed up.

"What's up?" Sugar asked

"Want to get lost in this city for a bit before dinner? I just need to go explore" Santana said

"Yeah I'm down lets go" Sugar smiled

The two girls walked out of the hotel not knowing we're to go. They were in downtown and they found the a small place next to the beach called Sea Village, they walked around the little shops also got on a merry go round and then decided to get some ice cream. There was still time left enough to sit down and enjoy their dessert before dinner.

"Dang 12 missed calls" Santana said

"You didn't answer? What if they think something bad happened?" Sugar asked

"Then I don't know" Santana replied

"Well I texted Tina an told them we were okay" Sugar said

"Then why did you sound so worried?" the Latina asked

"To see what you would say, but whatever." sugar said "anyway I had so much fun today San thanks for the invite"

"Thank Quinn for having a girlfriend, I was going to ask her first" Santana smirked

"Well thanks I guess I will always be second best" sugar slightly frowned

"o no babe that's not what I meant I just thought of Quinn cause she's my best friend and the one that's been helping me figure out my life out" Santana said "and I thought of you because I knew I would have a blast with and you would show up"

"O I see well thanks in that case I like being second best" Sugar smiled "I love this weather"

"Me too. This weather is amazing" Santana said

"Wait are we really talking about the weather?" Sugar asked and Santana shrugged "how about we talk about the fact that you just called me babe?"

"Oh you caught that?" Santana bit her lip

"Santana believe it or not I actually listen to what you have to say" Sugar replied "I liked it"

"Well then." Santana winked

"But why we're you in need to get out of the hotel? If you don't mind me asking" Sugar asked

"Umm well as you can see me and Britt are not really on speaking terms. But while I was texting Quinn I heard a very familiar song being hummed by B, once I realize the song I think my heart broke." Santana let out a tear "damn I shouldn't be crying especially not in front of you"

"Santana I love when your vulnerable especially in front of me it shows me that you can open up and shows that there is someone worth getting to know, I like that" Sugar said wiping the tear off the Latinas face.

Santana looked straight into the girls eyes, enjoying the view she smiled and Sugar smiled back, Santana was about to move into the other girl when her alarm she had set off to remind them to get back to the hotel went off.

"Time to go back" Santana said

"Yup, hopefully we don't get lost" sugar said

Santana grabbed the girls hand to assure she is with her the whole way; they walked to the hotel without any problems. Reaching the front doors of the lobby they were faced with the guys.

"Well look who we have here" Puck said

"We could say the same thing" Santana answered back

"What are you talking about we have been here waiting" Finn said

"Yeah right finnocence, I saw you guys sneak off before I did." Santana said

"Well don't say anything and we won't either" Puck put out his hand

"Deal" Santana grabbed and shook the hand

The guys and two girls decided to wait in the lobby since there was about 15 minutes left before they would eat dinner.

"So where did you guys go?" Sugar asked

"we went around checked out Petco Park, it's A really nice baseball field also we went to the convention center were they do comic con and Puck tried to get into a bar but they kicked him out" Artie explained

Both girls looked at Puck and giggled

"what about you?" Mike asked

"we went to Sea village and hung out around there it fun" Sugar said

Before they could continue they were joined by the rest of the girls.

"hey where have you been?" Rachel demanded

"here Yental" Santana said

"Santana!" Quinn yelled

"shit I'm sorry, we've been here

Rachel" The Latina corrected

"really?" Rachel said

"of course" Puck said and winked at Santana and Sugar

With that Mr. Schue walked in "hey guys I'm guessing we're all hungry? There's a restaurant around the corner that I think you're going to like, do we have everyone?" will asked

"looks like it" Rachel said

"alright let's go" Mr. Schuester led the kids to the restaurant.

Dinner happened without a hitch. Everyone was back in their rooms, at ten it was lights out. No one went to sleep at that time, the lucky five girls in the connected room were having a blast gossiping, while in the room that was separate on a different floor was the opposite. Santana finished taking a shower and Brittany was laying on her bed. Santana walked out of the bathroom and saw the blonde look up at her.

"What are you looking at Brittany?" Santana asked

"I'm sorry I just love how you look right now." Brittany replied "can I ask you a question?"

Santana shrugged as she got ready to get inside the bed next to the blonde.

"What happened to us? I know I messed up and San I can't tell you how much I miss you and I hurt you. But I wish I could still have you as a best friend. Can we be best friends again?" Brittany waited for a response but nothing; she got up walk around to the side of the Latinas and saw that the Brunette was out cold. The blonde's face fell and she went to her side and fell asleep next to her ex best friend. The next days went by quick with rehearsals having to be on point. Quinn decided that she wanted to sneak off with Rachel for a date.

"Santana you snuck off too why can't we." Quinn asked

"Q cause you're not as slick as me, you will get caught." Santana said and smirked

"no I won't" Quinn sneered

"okay I'm just being a bitch, go ahead but this time is the time to be in your room not the time to start walking back" The Latina said assuring her friend won't get in any trouble

"thank you" Quinn smiled

"I'll call you if anything is suspicious" Santana replied and Quinn nodded then walked away.

Rachel went outside as her text told her to when Quinn popped up.

"Quinn what's going on?" Rachel asked "I got this text from Santana I thought I was going to get hurt or something" Rachel said

"wait you thought you would get hurt? And you came anyway?" Quinn questioned

"well she said please" Rachel shrugged

Quinn could only laugh "alright Now that, that's out of the way it's time for our date" Quinn said

"date? Really where are we going?" Rachel said

"just walk with me we will get there soon enough" Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand

"Quinn please tell me where we are going" Rachel said

"do you trust me?" Quinn asked

"you know I do" Rachel answered

"then walk with me" Quinn smiled

Both girls walked and finally got to their destination.

"so I know Kurt showed you a big Broadway stage in New York, but Broadway is everywhere even here in San Diego." Quinn said and opened the door in the side

"Quinn I got away once from being black balled for life in New York, I dont want to risk it again." Rachel said panicking

"Rachel trust me were fine" Quinn replied and pulled the girl inside

When both girls walked inside, Rachel turned and saw the stage "omg Quinn dinner on stage how?" Rachel asked "that couldn't be legal"

"Santana and I had to pull a lot of strings to be able to do this but we pulled it off I see." Quinn said pulling out the chair for the other girl.

As Rachel sat down she was shocked that the other accomplice was Santana. "wait Santana? She helped you with all this?" Quinn nodded "I thought she hated me why would she help?"

"She is not as mean as she appears to be and she doesn't hate you." Quinn said

"well you could have fooled me." Rachel answered as she took a sip of her drink

"actually Rach, I can't believe I haven't told you but if it wasn't for Santana we would be having dinner right now." Quinn said

"I know that you just told me" Rachel replied

"no, we wouldn't be together at all" Quinn said "San was the first person I told I liked you, at Sugars party and she told me to go and get you. She is the one that gave me the courage to try and get you. And then she went and told you which wasn't the plan but it worked because I'm with you now." Quinn said and smiled

Rachel grabbed the girl's hand. "I need to thank Santana"

"you know she will always pull the card that she is the reason were together" Quinn said

"I'm still going to thank her. Your mine and I love you" Rachel got up and went to the blonde and kissed her.

Quinn's phone went off, she answered with her lips still on the brunette.

"Quinn why aren't you here! I told you that this time you need to be back!" Santana yelled

"oh-shit-San-we-will-be-right-there" Quinn said in between kisses and Santana figured it out.

"eww Quinn what the hell. Be a normal person and answer the phone with lady lips on you still. Now get back here now!" Santana hung up

Both girls ran back to the hotel, they saw Mr. Schue getting off the elevator and hid outside, then they saw Santana turn him away from the door and they took it as a hint to go to their room using the stairs and they did.

"hey Santana what's up?" Mr. Schue asked

"I just was thinking maybe the troubletones vets should only sing at nationals." Santana said

"Santana, we went through this already" Will answered

"I'm just kidding Mr. Schue, I'll see you later" The Latina got on the elevator and left the man confused. Santana got to the connected rooms and Sugar answered.

"hey you, what are you doing here?" Sugar asked

"hey" Santana forgot for a bit why she was there "sorry, umm I'm here making sure Fabray and Berry were here" Santana said

"yeah come in" Sugar said

"omg San thank you so much you saved us" Quinn said

"you're lucky I was there to distract Mr. Schue" The Latina replied

"thank you Santana" Rachel said

"your welcome Berry next time be here when I say be here, I know what I'm talking about" Santana replied

"not just for this, but for everything you have done for us, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Quinn so thank you" Rachel said and hugged the taller brunette

Santana hugged back for a bit but then pulled away feeling uncomfortable. "don't get used to it" Santana said "I'm going back to my room I'll see you guys later"

It was the day of Nationals, it was such a close call, and so many groups were amazing so the kids were nervous. Sugar looked at Santana who seemed relaxed.

"San aren't you nervous?" Sugar asked

"nope" Santana responded

"why not?" Sugar questioned

"because we were amazing, we are winning this thing" Santana said and when this was said the winners were announced.

"The winners of the 2012 national show choir competitions are... The New Directions!"

The moment was amazing, the guys were yelling the girls were crying and Mr. Schuester could be prouder. Santana let a tear fall from her face, when she felt arms hug her. It was Britt and Santana hugged the girl back.

"Santana you were amazing" Brittany whispered in here ear and then let her go.

"hey Britt thanks so were you" Santana smiled

"see you're a big softy" Sugar said standing next to the girl

"no I'm not" Santana said and smiled "come here" Santana hugged the girl tightly " you were not bad girly"

"and you are scaring me; can you see the future or something?" Sugar said

Santana smiled "nope I just knew we were going to win even before we were done with the number."

The whole group gathered in the girls connected room. Will has never seen the kids so happy; he didn't want to interrupt the celebration.

"alright you guys, you were amazing and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Everyone did awesome out there and we won! Three years some of us have invested in this club and this is what we came here for." Sugar raised her hand and Will let her talk

"I'm happy to be here, and before They announced our win Santana told me that she knew we were going to win." Sugar said and sat back down

"Santana what did you do?" Rachel said

"nothing" Santana answered "going into half of the number I knew we were going to win, we were amazing"

Mr. Schuester looked at Santana and couldn't believe that when he performed the feeling that he had, Santana would be the one to have it to. Will started to shed tears.

"What's wrong Mr. Schue?" Santana asked

"I just can't believe how much you have grown, all of you. I love you guys" Mr. Schuester said and Santana was the first one to go and hug him, the rest of the team followed.

When they got back to school Santana was still searching for love. Graduation was approaching and the Latina knew she would be leaving to New York but didn't tell anyone. They had a final Glee meeting and everyone was there, when Mr. Schue walked in Rachel had her hand up.

"yes Rachel?" the teacher asked

"Quinn and I have an announcement" Rachel answered

"okay go ahead" Mr. Schue said

Both girls got in front of the class "well since we're getting close to graduation me and Quinn wanted to let you guys know we're we are going after this" Rachel stayed quiet and Quinn continued "were going to New York!" the blonde said

"me too!" Brittany said also

Santana heard all this and couldn't believe it. She thought she would be the only one going and as much as she loved these people she wanted to leave them behind.

"you're all going to New York?" Santana asked

"I guess, I thought it was just us two" Quinn said

"that's awesome! We can see each other and not have to find new friends! We should see we're we all are living maybe we will find a place big enough for all of us!" Rachel said and all the girls smiled.

The last meeting was full of love and tears. They sang one more song together and it was bittersweet. So was graduation, life was going on and time was up in lima for some of the kids. Sugar decided to throw another last hoorah for the graduates. Quinn decided to get ready at Santana's and meet Rachel at the party.

"So San, why haven't you told me where you are going?" Quinn asked putting on her make up

"what do you mean?" Santana replied

"We don't leave for another two months but well the ones that are leaving and you haven't told me were you got accepted" Quinn said

"I was going to New York, but I got accepted at UCLA, so I'm heading to sunny California" Santana said

"what? You could be in the big apple with me and you're choosing something else?" Quinn asked with hurt feelings

"Quinn when I heard you and Rachel I was a bit surprised but a little excited, I heard Britt and I didn't like it, I won't be able to move on if it's the four of us in a big city. It will be too hard I can't do that to myself" Santana said

"San I" Quinn had no words

"Q you don't have to say anything let's just go to the party and have fun" Santana said pulling the blonde with her.

Both girls arrived at the Motta's household. Everyone was having the best time; Santana was drinking but knew what was going on. Quinn sent her to look for Sugar, it was now or never to tell her how she feels. Santana couldn't help it and looked for the girl who was upstairs in her porch crying. Santana looked all over the first floor but found nothing, she decided to go upstairs and the first door was Sugar's room. She opened the door and heard sniffling and decided to look for the person crying. She found a girl on the porch and saw who she was looking for.

"hey Sugar are you okay?" Santana asked

"yeah I'm just sad because you haven't told me where your going" Sugar said

"I'll tell you after I tell you why I'm here looking for you." Santana replied and Sugar nodded

"I treated you like nothing, I messed with your heart and I never deserved you. But after hanging out with you and getting to know you more I've come to the realization that you are amazing" Santana grabbed the girl's hand "I Love you Sugar"

"what?" Sugar said

"I love you" Santana said and cupped the girls face and kissed her. Sugar kissed back and felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Both girls slowly pulled away and smiled.

"well I guess you should know I'm not only crying cause I don't know where you're going but also because I love you and I didn't know if I would ever have you again." Sugar said

"well we have a whole two months to hang out and see where this goes." Santana said

"where are you going?" Sugar asked

"UCLA" Santana looked down

"let's go get A drink before I start crying again" Sugar said and grabbed the girls hand and headed for the Party.

The next months Santana and Sugar were together and loving every minute of it. They would go on double dates with Rachel and Quinn and hang out every day. Nothing and no one would come between them, well for the time being.

Santana was leaving to California and the only people to be at the airport was her parents, Faberry, and Sugar. Brittany was suppose to go but never showed up.

"well mija, we love you be careful and call us when you get there. Now we will hug you and kiss you fast so we won't start crying" Santana's parents said and did as they said.

Then there were three, Rachel was first to say bye.

"bye Santana, even though we had our disagreements I consider you my friend and wish you the best out there." Rachel said and hoped to hug the Latina.

Santana accepted "geez Rachel way to lighten up the mood" Rachel's mouth dropped "what?" Santana asked

"you called me Rachel, neither man hands nor hobbit or yental but Rachel!" Rachel smiled brightly

"I guess I did, well good luck in New York and take care of my best friend or I'll find you and go lima heights on you" Santana smirked

"I will" Rachel replied

Quinn started tearing up and Santana rolled her eyes.

"c'mon Quinn please don't do that crap" Santana said

"I can't help it; I'm going to miss you San. You are amazing and very caring on the inside. You're my best friend and I wish you would be going to NY with us and I didn't have to say goodbye. I love you S" Quinn said and hugged the girl.

Santana hugged back and whispered "I love you too S" Santana broke into tears as those last words came out of her mouth. "see what you did"

All the girls started laughing and the brunette's final boarding call was announced. "well be seeing ya" Faberry said "well wait for you in the car Sugar." and they waved goodbye to Santana.

Santana and Sugar walked towards the terminal. "so I guess this is it." Sugar said

"yeah I guess so." Santana agreed

"I love you Santana" Sugar said "I hate that this is the end" Sugar's tears fell down

"I love you too. I hate it too but we can't continue this. It's not us it's the long distance." Santana said

"yeah we talked about it, I understand S." Sugar responded "I'm sorry Brittany didn't show up."

Santana just smiled hiding the pain and hugged Sugar.

"alright go on your going to miss it." Sugar said while starting to turn away.

"wait just one more thing before I leave" Santana said

"okay anything" Sugar replied

"kiss me" Santana demanded

Sugar wasted no time in granting the Latinas last request. Soon Santana was In the plane and Sugar was walking back to the car.

Quinn called Brittany while she was waiting in the car with Rachel.

"hello?" Britt asked

"Britt why didn't you come?" Quinn asked

"I couldn't go" Britt said

"really B?" Quinn said "Santana is your best friend and she just left to California and you didn't say bye."

"omg Q your right! I messed up." Britt said now crying

"well I'll talk to you later Sugar is coming back in the car." Quinn said

"wait Sugar said bye to S too?" Brittany asked

"yes B" Quinn responded "I have to go now" and Quinn hung up.

Sugar got in the car and she was still crying.

"hey sugar are you okay?" Rachel asked

"I will be thanks for asking" Sugar replied.

Quinn started the car and the three girls went home.

* * *

><p><strong>FAST FORWARD A FEW YEARS<strong>

Santana and Quinn kept in contact but it was getting harder since Santana had got on the road to fame. The Latina got a record deal and was recording her second album. She has not talked to anyone besides Quinn and Rachel (who was staring in west side story on Broadway) both girls were still together and Quinn become a very successful lawyer. Santana's life changed and luckily she ran into Sam and Puck early in her career and asked if they would work for her as managers and body guards. Both guys accepted and became the two people that kept her the same person she always was. The Latina loved the life but hated not having someone special to share it with. Puck and Sam became big brothers and her only family. Her mom died of Cancer a year before and her dad died in a car accident a week after, he was drinking and driving which was caused when the dad couldn't live without the Latinas mom and he drank every day after her death. Santana inherited money and the house back in lima, which caught Santana by surprised when the lawyer told her that there was a will and she would get everything the family owned. The will was written when the brunette's mother was diagnosed with cancer. Santana was happy when she had Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Sam there for her when this tragedy happened. Her life moved on to the fame she has now.

Santana was finally on a week vacation and was so happy to be able to sleep in. The next morning there was a knock on her door.

"what the hell? I told Puck and Sam I was sleeping in today; I'm going to kill them." Santana mumbled to herself and sung her door open to reveal a blonde. "what Puck?" Santana yelled "O shit Quinn, I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"puck?" Quinn interrupted

"what are you doing here?" Santana said smiling

"came to visit California and thought of coming to see you. Guess I finally decided you won't be a waste of my time." Quinn said and started to giggle

"whatever Fabray" Santana smirked "get in here" Santana said and lead the girl into her place

"how are you?" Santana asked

"good and you miss pop star?" Quinn replied

"oh shut up with that. Right now I'm your friend Santana okay?" The brunette said

"alright friend. Now how are you?" Quinn asked

"good. I finally have a week off to relax. How long are you here for?" Santana said

"well Rachel has some auditions and I'm here on vacation too, I have two weeks off" Quinn said

"awesome we can hang out, finally a familiar face that is not those two knuckles heads Puck and Sam" Santana said

"wait they're here?" Quinn questioned

"well they're my co managers and bodyguards, thought having people that I know before would be easy to trust and they haven't proved me wrong." The Latina explained

"that's do good San, I'm so proud of you" Quinn said

"thanks Quinn ms. Hot shot NY lawyer" Santana teased

"yeah right" Quinn said

"yup I'm right like when I said that Rachel liked you back" Santana said

"I knew you would never let that go!" Quinn said, her phone rang and she picked up. Santana had gone to the kitchen to get some waters.

"hello?" Quinn asked

"hey Quinn, so how does Santana look?" the voice asked

"good but I still haven't brought you up B" Quinn replied "how about you come talk to her yourself"

"your right I should talk to her thanks Q" Britt said and hung up

"so what do you want to do?" Santana asked

"anything" Quinn answered

"k let me get ready quickly and we will head out" Santana said and went to change.

Both girls went all over LA without Santana getting noticed. Except one paparazzi that saw them getting into the car at the end of the day. The next day Rachel had an early audition and first went to the coffee shop and a particular magazine caught her eye. She took a sip of her drink and when she read the headline she spit it all over the magazine.

"o sorry" Rachel said to the store clerk and she had to buy it. Rachel went to her audition and luckily it was her only one for the next few days. She got home were Quinn was sitting on the couch.

"hey babe" Quinn said

"when we're you going to tell me you were cheating on me?" Rachel asked

"what?" Quinn said in confusion

"look!" Rachel said smiling and showed the blonde the magazine. "what the hell is that?" Quinn asking about the hard spit mixed with coffee all over the cover.

"I sort of spit all this when I was drinking coffee and saw the headline." Rachel explained

*Santana Lopez and Her New Girl*

"cheating on me with a pop star? Your caught red handed Q" Rachel teased

"what the heck this is crazy!" Quinn said and both girls looked at each other and found it hysterical. They laughed for the longest time until a phone call interrupted their laughs.

"hello?" Quinn asked laughing

"Q? Are you okay?" Santana asked

"yeah I'm fine" Quinn said

"I just want to let you know that there's a magazine out that is calling you my girlfriend" Santana explained

Both girls resumed their laughter

"what's so funny?" the Latina asked

"I can't- I mean come over" Quinn said and the brunette was Soon at the other girls place.

"what's going on?" Santana asked and soon saw the nasty coffee covered magazine in the table "wait you knew?"

"Rachel found it and decided to spit on it and bring it home to me." Quinn said

"I didn't do it on purpose! It was a surprise." Rachel said

Quinn began to laugh "San its okay. We found it funny that they put is in a love relationship. I find it kind of flattering" Rachel rolled her eyes "Rachel thought I was cheating on her" Quinn said

Santana giggled "stupid paparazzi are always trying to connect me with someone and since everyone knows I'm gay, they will connect me with anyone. But you're not mad? Rachel?"

"nope I actually like it, accusing her of cheating was pretty fun. My intention was to ride out the argument as long as possible but when I saw her face it was priceless I began to laugh so hard I had to show her what was going on." Rachel explained "So if you and I go somewhere and they see us were going to be dating and your going to be cheating on Quinn with her girlfriend"

"I think so" Santana began to laugh

"seems like fun" Quinn said

"now Quinn we don't want to cause drama on Santana's week off, let's just try and avoid that mishap." Rachel said

"alright well then dinner on me, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Santana said

"I guess we can't say no" Quinn replied

"let's go!" Rachel said

The three of the girls went to one of Santana's favorite restaurants that she knew also had an amazing vegan menu for Rachel.

"Santana this menu has vegan" Rachel said

"I know" Santana responded looking down at her menu

"wait you remembered?" Rachel asked

"duh." Santana said

"aww Santana you're such a softy" a voice said

All three girls were confused and looked up to find a familiar face smiling at them.

"Sugar! What are you doing here?" Santana said

"on a little trip before I head off to New York, when were you two going to tell me you were dating?" sugar said looking at Quinn and Santana

"They are not" Rachel said

"o sorry, I thought this dinner would be kind of awkward with you here too. Please tell me you two are still together?" Sugar said

"of course they are hello I was Cupid. When I'm Cupid the couple stays together" Santana smirked

"whatever San" Quinn said and smiled

Santana moved over in the booth and invited the girl to sit. "sugar would you like to join us?"

"I just finished eating on the other side of the restaurant I was leaving when I saw the three of you, I has to come and say hi. But thank you, I have to go" Sugar said "it was nice talking to you bye"

The girls said bye and Sugar walked away, but before she got too far Santana excused herself for a bit and stopped Sugar.

"hey Sugar I was wondering maybe if you're not leaving soon maybe we can do something like tomorrow? Catch up and things, if your available" The Latina said

"that would be awesome San, here's my number call me tomorrow" Sugar said

"of course" Santana said and walked back to her table

"so what was that about s?" Quinn asked

"oh Q, stop being jealous I'm letting you cheat in front of me, can't I talk to women?" Santana said smiling

"you two are so funny. I can hardly stop laughing." Rachel said seriously

The two girls laughed and soon went their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALRIGHT HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LIKE IM NOT SURE WHEN IT WILL END BUT I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS! REVIEW PLEASE! **

Quinn and Rachel got home from dinner and Brittany was waiting for them cleaning her dishes.

"Hey you guys how was dinner?" Brittany asked

"Good. Britt we still haven't told her your here with us. We were about to until someone came and said hi to us" Quinn said

"Wait someone that knows you two also?" Brittany asked "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Sugar is in town and they're hanging out tomorrow" Rachel answered

"Why am I so scared?" Brittany asked "I need to tell her how much I love her and want her. How is she? Has she told you guys what she does for a living?" Brittany asked

"Wait you don't know?" Quinn asked

"Am I suppose to?" Brittany asked

"Umm I think you should ask her?" Rachel said

"Umm okay" Brittany said "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed I have a long amazing day tomorrow good night"

"Night" Quinn said "why didn't you tell her?"

"It's not our place, and I think it's better for Santana to tell her and see that she really loves her." Rachel replied

"I guess" Quinn said "you ready to go to sleep?"

"Yup lets go" Rachel said

Santana woke up and was excited to see Sugar. She waited about two hours after she woke up to text the girl. Sugar was up and waiting to hear from the Latina.

Santana decided to call the girl to make plans faster. "Hey sugar its Santana"

"O hey S! How are you?" Sugar asked

"Good. So what do you want to do?" Santana responded

"Lunch?" Sugar asked

"That sounds perfect" Santana replied "pick you up in ten

Santana had her driver take her to Sugars hotel. Sugar was waiting outside and saw a black limo pull up. Santana saw her and rolled down the window.

"Hey girly you need a lift?" The Latina said

"San I thought it was lunch not a freaking red carpet" Sugar said

Santana opened the door "just get in" she demanded

"So where are we eating Paris?" Sugar said

"It would take a bit before we can actually eat but if that's what you want. Hey driver to the air-" Santana was cut off by Sugars voice

"Santana I was kidding" Sugar said and the brunette smirked "so miss pop star how have you been?"

"What is it with you and Quinn calling me that it's a bit annoying" Santana said

"Eh I wanted to say it at least once I won't mention it again." Sugar said and smiled

"Anyways, I've been good. You?" Santana said

"Good also, I love your music. Sometimes I forget we went to school together. I remember and it blows my mind that you have CDs out that are number 1 on the billboard top 200. You are amazing, I'm so proud of you!" Sugar said

"Thanks sugar that means a lot coming from you. So when you hear my songs you don't remember that we loved each other once?" Santana asked catching the girl off guard "remember no beating around the bush?"

"Right. Whose smart idea was that? O right, me. Of course it does but I didn't want to make this awkward." Sugar finished saying before they got to the restaurant.

"So what are you doing?" Santana asked

"I inherited my father's company. And I'm doing a lot of things that let me travel. It's very fun." Sugar said

"That's awesome" Santana replied "any love interest?"

"No not really, I've been single since well you. I have been on dates and second dates but no one has been able to either handle me or be someone I want to be with. How about you? You are probably connected to a bunch of A listers" sugar said

"ha. I've been working very hard no time for dating. Like you said a date here and there but nothing or no one special." Santana responded

Santana's phone rang "excuse me" Sugar nodded and smiled

"hello?" San asked

"hey Santana I know it's your week off but there's a child in the make a wish foundation that's wants to meet you. That's her wish and if you're up for it the meet would be later today. Wh-" Santana cut off Puck

"I'm in. What time?" Santana asked

"umm 5:30" Puck replied

"alright I will be there" Santana said "bye" and she hung up

"so where we're we?" the brunette asked

"just talking about things. Whoa it's getting late I have a meeting soon and we have been here for almost 2 hours!" Sugar said

"right. Sorry let's go" Santana said and got the check then led the girl to the limo. No paparazzi were around which was a surprise for Santana but she didn't mind.

Both girls talked a lot more in the limo while on the way back to Sugars hotel and finally they arrived.

"thank you Santana that was fun, wish we could of spent the rest of the day together." Sugar said

"yeah I liked it. Thanks for coming." Santana responded "when will you leave?"

"I'm not sure that's what my meeting is about right now. I may leave in a few days, tomorrow or even in an hour it depends." Sugar said "I hope to see you soon." Sugar reached for the door handle when she felt hands turn her head.

"just in case I don't see you again" Santana said before crushing their lips together. Sugar pulled away slowly "whoa." Sugar said and then smiled "bye" she said and walked out

"bye" Santana winked and then drove off.

Santana then went home to get dressed nicely to meet her fan. Once she was ready she called Puck to see if she was going to pick him up on the way. Puck told her she would be going alone and that there would be a set of body guards waiting for her at the hospital. The car pulled up and as puck said the two men in black were waiting for her and opened the door and led her inside. Once inside she got to the room where her fan was waiting.

"omg its, your- your you!" the teen girl said

The Latina giggled and smiled "Hi I'm Santana Lopez what's your name?"

"I know who you are! I love you! My name is Britney Rivers. I can't believe your here" The girl said

The girls name reminded her of the one that got away. But brushed it off be use today was about this Britney, but her reaction to the name didn't go unnoticed.

"Ms. Lopez are you okay?" Britney asked

"umm yeah I'm great. Now that I've met you. And please call me Santana" the Latina said

"really? Awesome!" the girl said "does my name bother you?"

"no why would you say that?" Santana asked embarrassed

"it's just when I told you my name you got sad. Is it someone from your past?" Britney said

"aren't you a smart one?" Santana said

"eh sometimes." the girl said Santana smiled "I would love it if you would be honest with me"

"today is suppose to be all about you" Santana said

"okay but maybe I can help you. Plus it's not like I can leave with all these machines on me." Britney said

"well my ex girlfriends name is Brittany" Santana hadn't said her name in a while and it gave her chills "and I loved her but It didn't work out, when I heard you say her name it just did something to me." Santana said and continued her story with the girl who was enjoying every minute Santana was talking to her.

Brittany was super excited to be helping out at coincidentally the same hospital Santana was at that day.

This is her second time helping out since she got to LA. She went to talk to a lot of people but mostly to the children and teenagers.

"so would you ever get back together with her?" Britney asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since high school." Santana said

"do you miss her?" Britney asked

"everyday" the Latina replied "okay enough about me now tell me everything about you."

"don't you have to leave? Aren't you like really busy?" The girl asked

"do you want me to leave or what?" Santana smiled

"no! Of course not. I just don't want to keep you from something important" Britney responded

"I'm all yours today." Santana said

"awesome" Britney smiled

They played games and talked more Santana learned that this girl really loved her and was probably her biggest fan. They were laughing and having a blast, and then it was dinner time and someone familiar that Britney had met that week walked in to give her dinner.

"hey Brittany! You came back!" Britney said

"hey I told you I would and here I am with your food." Brittany said

Santana hear the voice and was frozen, she knew this voice anywhere. She decided to turn around and see if she was mistaken.

"who's your friend b?" Brittany asked and with that Santana turned and their eyes met.

"San?" Brittany whispered and slightly smiled

"Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santana asked

"I can ask you the same question" Brittany said "it's so nice to see you, I miss you so much" Santana smiled

"omg no way, this Brittany is your Brittany?" Britney asked Santana

"umm yeah" The Latina whispered to the girl

"how did you two meet?" Brittany asked

"she was my wish" the girl answered

"your wish was to meet Santana?" Brittany asked

"yeah" Britney said

"why I mean, I don't understand?" Brittany said

With that Santana figured that the blonde knew nothing about her and her music or her fame.

"she's Santana Lopez, she's fa-" Santana stopped the girl from revealing her to the dancer.

"why don't you eat Britney, I need to talk to B." Santana said

"are you leaving?" the girl looked sad

"no I'll be back I promise" Santana said "hey Britt can I talk to you outside?"

"of course" Brittany smiled

The two girls were outside of the girl's room.

"it's so weird seeing you here. Since when are you in LA?" Santana asked

"don't get mad but I came with Quinn and Rachel. I knew you were here and I needed to see you" Brittany said

"wait I've seen these girls a lot of times this week and they couldn't tell

Me you were here?" Santana said

"they didn't know how. I also knew I needed to talk to you but I guess it was weird for them to bring me up." Brittany replied

"I need to talk to them. It's hard to find friends that are honest and I hope they are not like all the people that pretend to be my friend to get something out of it." Santana said

"why would people pretend to be your friend San?" Brittany asked

"o um never mind. Would you like to do something after this, you know catch up?" Santana asked

"I would love to" Brittany smiled

Santana went back to Britney.

"so tell me your back together" Britney smiled

"don't get ahead of yourself" Santana answered

The rest of the night was awesome the girl had the most Amazing time and she couldn't ask for a better wish.

"thank you Santana, I had the best time. I hope to see you again" Britney said

"thank you for loving my music, I love you and I promise to see you again." Santana said and hugged the girl, Brittany then came into the room.

"san you ready?" the blonde asked

"yeah, thank you for the best time I've ever had." Santana said to Britney

"hey Santana, good luck I'm rooting for you two" the girl whispered

Santana smiled and Brittany waved bye to the girl.

When both girls walked outside the body guards were replaced with Puck and Sam. They led both of them to the car making sure neither of the girls were hurt by the bombardment of the paparazzi outside the hospital.

Brittany saw both guys and was about to say hi to them when a flash blinded her and the next thing she knows she was in her car.

"Britt are you okay?" Santana asked

"I think so was that Puck and Sam?" the blonde asked

"yeah" Santana replied

"what was that about was there a star around us or something? And what were they doing here?" Brittany asked

"umm they sort of work for me for the past years." Santana said

"why?" Brittany asked and then stated at Santana "you look so beautiful" Brittany let the words slip out

"thank you B" Santana said "you do too"

Both girls smiled at each other and then Britt broke the silence. "So what were we talking about? I'm sorry I blurted that out."

"it's okay. I need to tell you something, the reason Puck and Sam work for me is because I need them to protect me from paparazzi and they the only people I have with me at all times that I fully trust." Santana explained

"wait San are you famous? Did you make it with your beautiful voice?" Britt asked

"yeah. That's why Britney wanted to meet me. I think she might be my number one fan." Santana responded

"wow San. I never told you this but I knew you were destined for greatness." Brittany said

"yeah right." Santana said

"really, I love you Santana and I always believed in you and knew you would be great." Brittany said

"you still love me?" Santana asked

"of course. I know I messed up. But I always loved you" The blonde said

Santana smiled and Brittany got closer to her. Santana slowly put her hands on Brittany's face and then her phone rang.

"ugh. Sorry just give me a minute" Santana said

"of course" Brittany smiled

"hello?" Santana asked

"hey San, I was wondering if you were by any chance able to come to New York for like a day?" Sugar said

"I can't thanks though. Things have come up" Santana said

"alright well talk to you soon" Sugar said and hung up

When Santana hung up the car approached Quinn and Rachel's apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. TRYING TO CONTINUE AND UPDATE ASAP.

After the phone call there was silence and Brittany broke it "Well it was nice seeing you. Want to come in?"

"Yeah I need to talk to those two anyway" Santana said

Brittany giggled "okay let's go"

Brittany led the way and finally got to the door. The blonde opened the door and saw that no one was in the living room so she pulled Santana in and sat her on the couch. Faberry were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hey rach, Q where are you?" Brittany called out

"In the kitchen" Quinn said

Brittany walked into the kitchen and saw both of them getting their cook on.

"Hey aren't you two cute, cooking together" Brittany said

"Well you know how we are" Rachel said smirking

"Well is there any chance that you can slip away from the stove for like 5 minutes?" Brittany asked

"Um sure what's up?" Quinn said

"There is someone waiting for you two in the living room, they say it's very important" Brittany said seriously

Both girls were spooked and walked to the living room. When they got in the room there was Santana standing staring at them.

"Wait what um" Quinn said

"What's going on?" Rachel said

"Nothing except that you two lied to me" Santana said

"Not technically, I mean wait how did you find her?" Quinn said "see I told you we should have told her" Quinn looked at Rachel

"Hey don't blame me for all this" Rachel replied

"Calm down you two, its okay I told San not to be mad at you two" Brittany said "and of her finding me or me finding her let's just say thank you Britney"

"But I do need to talk to you two. I need to know that both of you are my true friends and you will tell me things and be honest. You should have told me about Brittany, no matter what you think my reaction would be." Santana explained

"Your right and were sorry. We promise we will tell you everything. You can count on us" Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"Stay for dinner?" Rachel asked

"Of course" Santana replied

Rachel and Quinn went back to the kitchen to finish up; Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch.

"So how do you like LA?" The brunette asked

"I love it, especially helping out at the hospital" Brittany responded

"Are you still living in New York?" Santana said

"I actually got some good news today before I went to the hospital" Brittany said "see I've been helping out at a dance studio as assistant choreographer, and the owner called me and told me that he has a studio here and he wants me to be in charge and I said yes"

There was a small silence were Brittany was worried Santana would somehow not want her there.

"Would you need somewhere to stay?" The Latina asked

"Well I found this small place but it's kind of a bad part of town." Brittany said "and I fly back about two days pick my stuff up and come back the next day."

"Are you starting soon?" Santana asked

"Yeah I start the day after I come back. Luckily Quinn and Rachel will still be here." The blonde replied

"Umm well I was thinking I have extra rooms in my house maybe if you're up for it you could move in with me?" Santana smiled

And with that Quinn came in and said that dinner was ready. Quinn pulled both girls to the dinner table before Brittany could respond to Santana.

"I hope you're hungry" Rachel said

"Wait I'm all for saving the animals and stuff but I'm not all for that tofu you eat all the time Berry" Santana said

"Whoa, when did bitchy Santana get back?" Quinn said

"I'm sorry it's just I kind of was talking to B and you came in and-" Santana stopped after seeing the three girls staring at her confused. Truth is she really wanted to know what Brittany was going to say, especially since she didn't want to go a day without the blonde again. "I'm just I'm sorry Rachel"

"It's okay Santana, and don't worry it's not all vegan just my food is. I know you girls are not vegans." Rachel explained "I hope you like"

"Thank you" both girls said

The girls ate and enjoyed, Brittany had made up her mind and needed to talk to Santana as soon as possible. The girls talked and ate and soon they were done and the girls went to the living room.

"Thank you Rachel and Quinn that was delicious" Santana said

"It sure was" Brittany replied

"Thank you for staying" Rachel responded

"Anyone want a drink?" Quinn said

"Really Quinn?" Rachel said

"Hey were celebrating friendship" Quinn replied

"True friendship" Santana corrected

Quinn nodded and Rachel agreed also. The girls were sipping martinis and were having a wonderful time, remembering high school and their glee performances. Soon puck called Santana.

"Hello?" Santana said laughing

"San? Are you okay?" Puck asked

"I think so, are you okay?" Santana replied

"Where are you?" Puck asked

"Um where am I? Where am I? Oh my I don't know where I am!" The brunette said screaming at the last part

"What!" Puck said now panicking but then heard girls laughing in the background along with Santana, soon he caught on. "Santana are you drunk"

"hahaha maybe a little" The Latina said "hey putt, I found someone today but you you have to keep it a seecrret k, cause I love her and I want her to to I'm what's the word um live with me."

Brittany didn't hear because she was in the bathroom.

"Wait what? Santana your drunk who are you with?" Puck demanded

"O puck just some friends, some old true friends. Do you remember them?" Santana asked

"Well if you said their names maybe I will" Puck said

"Um your old girlfriendss member they're girlfriends now." the brunette said

"You're talking nonsense girl" Puck said

"Um who's this?" Quinn said who grabbed the phone from Santana

"It's puck, wait this sounds like Quinn. Is it Quinn?" Puck asked

"Yes it is, just so you know Santana is here in my apartment with Rach and Brittany she's fine." Quinn said

"I didn't know you were in town. How about lunch tomorrow or dinner?" Puck asked

"Can I invite my girlfriend?" Quinn asked

"What? Wait your still dating girls?" Puck said confused

"Not just any girl, the Broadway star Rachel Berry" Quinn stated

"No way! You're still together?" Puck said

"Yes" Quinn said

"I would love to see you girls" Puck said "but can you make sure Santana gets home without paparazzi seeing her?"

"Of course, we would love to see you too puck" Quinn said and hung up

It was getting late and Santana was a little buzzed but knew what was going on. Santana decided it was time for her to go, but still hadn't got a response drone Brittany yet who had a couple of drinks but wasn't at all drunk. The brunette started to get her things when Quinn remembered what Puck said.

"Santana your driver will be in the back of the apartments because of paparazzi." Quinn said and Santana nodded "I don't want you to go alone though"

"I'll go with her, I'll just ask for a ride back from the driver" Brittany said

"Yeah I'll tell him once you drop me off" The brunette replied

"Okay" Quinn said and smiled

Both girls arrived at the mansion without any one seeing them.

"Wow Santana this place is beautiful" Brittany said

"Thanks" Santana said opening the door "coming in?"

"Sure" Brittany replied

Santana closed the door and when she turned around she almost slipped but Brittany caught her.

"Whoa girl, don't fall on me" The blonde said

"Thank you for not letting me fall" Santana said still in the girls embrace

"Never." Brittany replied

Santana stood up straight and looked at the blonde. Santana looked straight into the deep blue eyes and Brittany smiled.

"You're so beautiful" Santana said

"You're gorgeous" Brittany replied

Santana moved in and Brittany did the same, both lips connected and it was magical. Brittany pulled away and Santana wondered why.

"San remember what you asked me earlier?" Brittany asked

"Of course, I'm still waiting for an answer" The brunette stated

"Well I've wanted to tell you all night that I would love to move in with you" Brittany said and couldn't help but smile

"Really?" Santana said

"Yes" the blonde responded

Santana kissed the blonde again; Santana licked the bottom of Brittany's lips waiting for entrance into her mouth. Brittany allowed entrance and soon both girls' tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Santana started to walk backwards into her elevator, once inside the kisses became more passionate, the girls couldn't keep their hands off each other. They reached Santana's floor were her room was which was directly in front of the master bedroom. They took a small break when they got off the elevator and walk into the room. Once inside Santana locked the door and turned to the blonde who was mesmerized by the room. The brunette just stated at the woman in front of her. She had no idea how someone could be so beautiful. Santana walked behind the girl and wrapped her arms around the dancer's waist.

"You know that you can pick whatever room you'd like once you move in." The Latina said "but just so you know my room has two things that the others don't"

"And those would be?" Brittany asked

"The softest bed you have ever slept in" Santana said "and me, you also know that I get really lonely and would love if you would not leave tonight"

"Is it a question or a demand?" Brittany asked

"Not a demand cause you could sleep in any room as long as you're in the house but a demand would mean me telling you to sleep in my bed tonight." Santana said "but I guess Quinn and Rachel need you over there, I'll just go to sleep" Santana started to walk to her bed and took off her heels then slowly took off her dress exposing her amazing toned body. "By myself with no one to hold me"

Brittany's jaw dropped but soon pulled herself together. Santana was sitting in the edge of her bed acting like saddest girl in the world and working Brittany with her puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I can spend the night, I wouldn't want to make you feel bad." Brittany said shrugging

"Okay, but what room? I have the rooms down stairs" Santana started walking towards the blonde in only her underwear and Brittany started to feel nervous. "And I have the rooms up in this floor two in the far end of the hallway. And one on the right of my room and one on the left of my room?" Santana was now in front of Brittany "but like I said, my bed is the most comfortable" Santana then whispered "and I like to sleep naked too" this sent a shiver down Brittany's spine

"I-I umm I, can I sleep here? I get scares you know like the dark and then being alone" Brittany said

Santana smiled and pulled Brittany to the bed. The brunette pushed the

Blonde into the bed and hopped on top. Santana attacked the blondes lips, Brittany moaned into the kisses and her hands wandered around the tan skin. Santana's hands were under the dancer's shirt and soon under the blonde's bra, which made the blonde moan louder. The brunette soon removed the blonde's shirt bra and pants, Brittany then removed the rest of the singers clothing. Both girls were kissing and Brittany flipped Santana so she could be on top. Brittany kisses Santana and then kisses all the way down to the core and Santana keeps biting her lips. Brittany couldn't wait to taste the girl; the aroma was so good she went right in.

"Fuck! Oh Brittany!" Was all that Santana could say.

Both were so glad to have found each other again. That night was amazing and Brittany held Santana so close it seemed as if she never was going to let go.

Santana woke up around 9:30 am and saw that she was embraced by the blonde's arm who was still sleeping, she decided to lay there and think of how lucky she was to have this girl back in her life. Santana's house phone rang and she picked it up before the sound woke Brittany.

"Hello?" Santana whispered

"Hey I'm calling from your phone you left it here, hey is Brittany with you by any chance?" Quinn said

"Yes she is actually" the brunette whispered

"Why are you whispering? O wait no way. Is she sleeping next to you?" Quinn squealed

"I will talk to you Fabray when I pick up my phone" Santana whispered once more

"Wait Puck called you and another unknown number" Quinn replied

"I'll call them later" Santana hung up the phone

"Good morning sunshine" Brittany said

"Did the phone wake you up? I will kill Quinn if it did" Santana said

"No calm down, well maybe a little but it's okay. Quinn doesn't deserve to die for waking me up" Brittany giggled

"It was just so nice seeing you sleep so peacefully" Santana replied

"Maybe cause I have you in my arms" Brittany said and Santana smiled

"I don't want to let you go ever Santana, but I have to go to the bathroom" Brittany stated

Santana smiled and pointed to the bathroom. Brittany raced to the bathroom naked and Santana started to laugh.

"Stop staring!" Brittany called out

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" Santana yelled

"There's an extra toothbrush in there if you want to brush your teeth." The brunette said

Brittany opened the door and looked at Santana. "What are you trying to say?" Santana smiled "I was just saying, I need to brush my teeth too so hurry up!"

Brittany hurried up and when she opened the door there was a naked beauty waiting.

"Um here you go" Brittany bit her lip while she walked out the bathroom. Santana smirked and went to brush her teeth. Brittany had put on an extra robe that she found in the bathroom. Santana walked out after her teeth were cleaned, she was still naked when she went into the bedroom.

"Why are you still naked?" Brittany asked blushing "it's distracting"

"Well maybe if some blonde didn't steal my robe I would have something on" The brunette walked towards Brittany who was sitting on the bed.

"And maybe I want to be in my birthday suit around you, unless you don't like it?" Santana said and put her hands around the blondes neck

"No I love it." Brittany said and winked

"Well good" The Latina said and kissed the blonde

The kiss began to deepen and it became so passionate Santana's robe was on the floor. Brittany moaned with every kiss Santana gave her, but soon it was all interrupted by a knock on her door.

"What the hell?" Santana said "who is it?" she said still on top of the blonde

"It's Puck girl open the door." the guy said

"What do you want?" The brunette said

"Open. The. Door." puck said

"Ugh hold on" Santana yelled

Santana got up and threw Brittany the robe on the floor, she then ran to the bathroom to get her the spare. "Should I hide?" Brittany asked

"What? Why?" Santana said "I don't want to hide you B, I want the world to know I'm yours" the Latina then kissed the girl who went to sit on the bed.

Santana went and answered the door to find Puck and Quinn on the other side.

"Sorry for bugging your phone has been going off all morning so I asked puck to tell me where you lived and he brought me here." Quinn said

"It's okay Q. Thank you for bringing it." Santana said

"Whoa is that Brittany!" Puck yelled making the blonde blush "hey Brittany!"

"Hi Puck" Brittany said

"Puck stop, what do you want?" Santana asked

"I came to see how you were doing, but seems like your doing better than okay" Puck raised his eyebrow

"Get out Puck!" the brunette said

"I'm kidding" the man said "I'm leaving alright. Have a nice day."

"Sorry girls for interrupting whatever was going on." Quinn said

"Q you are just like Puck go back to your girl" Santana said and closed the door.

Quinn and puck left and Santana walked back to the blonde beauty on her bed.

"Sorry about that" Santana said and sat next to Brittany

"It's okay" the dancer smiled

"So B, um what is happening with us?" Santana asked

"What do you mean?" Brittany replied

"Are we together?" Santana asked

"I would love that" Brittany smiled

"So will you be my girlfriend Brittany?" Santana asked

"I said I would love to!" Brittany smiled and kiss the brunette.

Santana's phone began to ring and Santana didn't want to answer but hoped that it would be the last call of the day.

"Geez, all these interruptions are killing our sweet lady kisses" The Latina said and Brittany smiled and Santana answered her phone while Brittany was lying under her, the blonde couldn't resist and kissed the brunettes neck.

"Hello?" Santana asked trying not to moan.

"Hey San! I'm back in town can't wait to see you and continue that kiss, can we meet for lunch?" Sugar said

"Wait your in LA?" Santana gulped

"Yup and so ready to see you!" Sugar stated

"Ha funny thing, I can't." Santana said and Brittany was now going down on Santana

"Why not?" Sugar said "I came back to see you"

"Well I can meet youuuu for um lunch" Santana said trying to keep focus on the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Sugar asked

"Yeahhhh I'm fiiiine" Santana said "hey ill call youu backk" and the brunette hung up and made love to Brittany once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay again, still deciding where I'm taking this story.**

I'm hungry San" Brittany said

"What do you want to eat?" Santana asked

"I don't care we can eat whatever, what do you want?" Brittany replied

"Youre the one who's hungry" The brunette said "you can have anything you want"

"Well how about Chinese?" The blonde responded

"Okay I'll get someone to get us some" the Latina said

Santana called her assistant and told them to leave it in her bedroom door and knock twice then walk away. Santana heard and went to get the food. Both girls ate in the bed feeding each other and really loving the time spent together.

"What time is it?" Brittany asked

"Omg its 7 pm, we spent all day in my room." Santana said

"Wow" Brittany giggled

"But I love it" Santana said "just you and me it's perfect"

"Truly is" Brittany replied

"So when are you moving in?" Santana asked

"When is my move in date?" Brittany said

"Now" Santana winked

"Really?" the blonde asked

"This whole day is almost as if you're moved in already" the Latina said

"That's true" the dancer said

"I don't know how to tell Rach, and Q" Brittany said "can I spend at least one more day with them and tell them?"

"Of course Brittany" Santana said and moved in to kiss Brittany.

After dinner Brittany went back to the Faberry apartment and left Santana alone in her big mansion. Santana took a shower and went to check her phone when she realized she never called sugar back.

"Fuck I knew I forgot to do something" Santana said to herself

She dialed the number "hello?"

"Hey Santana! Good to hear from you" Sugar said

"Hey sorry I didn't call you back I was a bit busy" the brunette said

"It's okay, so can we meet somewhere I need to talk to you" Sugar said

"Yeah Ill pick you up in 10 if that's okay?" Santana said

"Yeah I will be ready" Sugar replied

Santana picked up the girl and they drove to a place not many people knew about.

"Gosh San this view is beautiful" Sugar said walking out of the car

"yeah it's the place where I do a lot of my thinking" The brunette said and leaned on her car "so what did you need to talk about?"

Sugar turned to look at Santana and without warning attacked the Latinas lips, Santana pushed the girl off.

"What the heck are you doing Sugar?" Santana said

"I'm sorry I'm just finishing what you started" Sugar said

"If you wouldn't have left than maybe this would have worked" Santana said

"I told you my job and how I travel" Sugar stated

"I know but I just, I can't" The brunette said

"Why not?" Sugar asked

"Cause I can't" Santana replied

"Can't or won't" Sugar said

"Both look Sugar something happened when you were gone-" Santana was interrupted by the girl

"Brittany" Sugar whispered

"How do you know?" Santana asked

"I saw the magazine well both, of you and Quinn dating which was a bit hilarious and the snap shot of you and Brittany walking out of the hospital." Sugar explained "I guess I was just hoping that what I knew wasn't true"

"Wait what did you know?" The Latina asked

"That you and Brittany would soon find each other" Sugar said "and even though I still-" Sugars words got stuck

"Still what?" Santana asked

"Love you" the girl whispered ready to start crying "I have to accept that I can't be your Brittany, and I can't mess with true love" Santana got up from the car and stood in front of the girl

"Believe it or not, I did love you" Santana said and wiped away the girl's tears. "But you might be right, Brittany is the one that I belong with."

"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that" Sugar said and couldn't helped but giggle thinking of how she attacked the girl

"No worries" Santana laughed back

"Let's get out of here"

"Let's" Sugar replied

Santana drove back to the girl's hotel.

"Thank you for meeting me." Sugar said

"No thank you for what you told me." Santana replied

"I guess this is the end of Sugartana" Sugar said

"It might be" Santana whispered

"Might?" Sugar asked

"You heard that?" The brunette asked "it's just you told me you still love me and back there I just let it seem like nothing, but that's a lot to say but I might of heard wrong Right? Please tell me I heard wrong"

"I can't do that" Sugar replied

"Cant or wont? I can't leave until you tell me I was wrong" Santana demanded

"Santana I love you and as much as I know this won't work out, if for some crazy reason you and Brittany don't work out, I will be waiting for you" Sugar explained

"Please don't, I will end up with her." The Latina said

"Yeah, but look at me in the eyes and tell me that you really don't love me anymore." Sugar said looking at the brunette

Santana turned to look at Sugar but couldn't say it.

"Kiss me once more" Sugar said

"What?" Santana asked

"Kiss me once more without resisting and we both will know how you feel about us." Sugar said "just one more kisses"

Santana just looked at Sugar with no idea of what to do. Sugar cupped the Latinas face and moved in slowly, soon both lips connected. Santana knew it was wrong but didn't move away, it felt right it felt good and Santana deepened the kiss and soon it turned into more than just one more kiss. Santana loved it but remembered what she was doing and pushed the girl off.

"Fuck! I can't do this!" Santana yelled

"I'm sorry San, I just had to know how you really feel" Sugar said

"This was a mistake" Santana said

"Maybe it was but I don't think so. I love you San and I fear that I always will." Sugar replied

"No this is happening, I just got her back. Please get out" Santana said

"Not until you tell me that kiss showed you that you love me also" Sugar demanded

"Please get out" Santana said

"I can't and won't" Sugar responded

"Fine! Sugar I love you okay. I just cheated on someone that I love too and I found out I love you also! Now I have to tell her after waiting years for her and she might leave me! Now please get out" Santana said

"I'm sorry San" Sugar said and got out

Santana drove home crying, she didn't know what will happen. She cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what to do, if she should tell Brittany or keep it a secret. Brittany finally grabbed all her things and before Santana got up she was settled in without waking her up. Santana went into her living room where she found Brittany watching a show.

"Hey sleepy head" Brittany said

"Hey you, what time did you get here?" Santana asked

"Early enough to get settled in" Brittany responded

"What your already moved in and you didn't wake me up?" the Latina said

"Yup" Brittany smiled

"Aren't you sneaky" Santana replies

"Very" The blonde said "are you just going to stand there or come and give me a kiss?"

"I will love a kiss" the brunette said

Santana walked to the girl on the couch and kissed.

"Hmm I missed those lips" Brittany said

"I did too. You have no idea" Santana replied

"So what did you do yesterday?" Brittany asked while Santana was getting comfortable by the blonde

"Well I just hung out with myself for a while and then-" Santana was interrupted by Brittany's lips

"What was that for?" The brunette asked

"Cause I have to ask you something" Brittany said

"Okay we'll what is it?" Santana said

Brittany got up from the couch and got down on one knee.

"Brittany what are you doing?" Santana asked

"Okay I know this is crazy and you might run away in a bit but you have to know how much I love you. I can't imagine my life without you and I never want to lose you ever again. So Santana SNIX Lopez, will you marry me?" Brittany asked

"Did you just say SNIX? I haven't heard that in a while" Santana laughed

"Really San I just asked you to marry me and you talk about your nickname?" Brittany said

"You brought it up" The brunette explained

"San!" Brittany yelled

"I'm sorry!" Santana giggled

"Well?" The blonde said

"Is this real?" the Latina said

"Yes!" The dancer said

"Wow. Yes Brittany I will marry you" Santana said

"Yay!" Brittany screamed and put the ring on the girl's finger then jumped on her and kissed her deeply; Santana kissed back but couldn't believe she didn't tell her about the kiss with Sugar.

A month had gone by and they have not told anyone they were engaged. Santana was back in the studio and Brittany was doing amazing teaching different group of ages at the dance studio.

Quinn and Rachel decided to stay after the diva got a part on a TV show; the blonde moved her job to LA to stay with Rachel.

Quinn was taking a break from phone calls and business; she decided to visit Santana in the studio. Santana was recording when Quinn went inside and when she looked at the Latina she saw a shine from Santana's left hand that she couldn't believe.

The brunette finished a song and was getting out of the booth. When she saw Quinn through the window she realized she had her ring on and tried to hide it before fully leaving the room.

"Hey Q, what brings you here?" Santana said with her hands in her pockets

"Wanted to say hi and see if you wanted to grab lunch?" Quinn said "are you going to give your best friend a hug or what?"

"Of course" Santana replied and went in for the most awkward hug she ever gave, with her hand still in her pocket

"If there was an award for the worst hug ever, which would win" the blonde stated "why are your hands in your pockets?"

"It's cold in here" The Latina said

Quinn began to laugh, Santana just stared "what are you laughing at?"

"You! And your ring!" Quinn replied

"San I saw that thing since I came in, why didn't you tell me!"

"We just didn't want anyone to know" The brunette replied

"Well I'm so happy for you two" Quinn said "when is the wedding?"

"Um lets go get lunch then we can talk about this" Santana said

"Okay" Quinn responded

Both girls went to lunch and sat in Santana's usual private table.

"So why do I get the feeling that you're not as excited as I thought you might be?" Quinn said

"I am it's just-" The brunette stopped

"Just what you love her she loves you, your finally together this is your second dream come true, you should be bouncing off every wall"

"I know but... Okay I need to tell you something, no judging and no telling anyone and I mean anyone. Okay?" Santana said

"Okay" The blonde responded

"Sugar and I kissed twice, once before I knew Britt was here and the other when Brittany spent that last night with you" Santana said with her head down

"San that was like a month ago" Quinn said

"I know and the next day is when she proposed" the brunette said with tears

"But but you haven't told her? And you said yes" Quinn asked

"I know I was going to when I saw her that morning I was about to when she proposed and the next thing I know I have a ring on my finger and I'm laying in bed with her." Santana couldn't stop the tears now "I just got her and I don't want to lose her so I guess that why I didn't say anything, but I can't take the guilt I have every time I see her I know she deserves the truth"

"Yeah she does but can I ask you a question?" Quinn said

"Umm yeah" Santana said wiping her tears

"The second time that you kissed her, why?" The blonde asked

"Because she asked and said that if there was nothing between us anymore we wouldn't feel anything" Santana said

"The way you are acting makes me think that you might still love Sugar." Quinn said "that's just what I think"

"Shut up Q" Santana said

"Well I mean how long was the kiss?" Quinn asked "tell me the truth"

"Oh Quinn, I can't believe I did this. I love B but that kiss it was something else" Santana just put her head down and began sobbing

Quinn got up and went to comfort the girl. "okay you need to tell Brittany and see what she says, if she is able to accept that you had did that then I'm sure you know that she is the one for you, if she can't then maybe that kiss needed to happen."

"But Quinn I don't know if I can" The Latina said

"Well you need to. What's that saying, o yeah the truth will set you free. After that you will know what to do" Quinn said

Quinn dropped Santana off at home.

"Call me if you need me, be strong S I love you" Quinn said

"Love you too. Thank you" Santana said and walked into the house.

Brittany had just showered and changed into her pajamas. She heard the door and knew who was there and ran to the person.

"San!" Brittany yelled and jumped on the brunette "I missed you! I have not talked to you all day babes"

Brittany kissed the Latina then she opened her eyes and saw that Santana was crying.

"Babe is you okay? What's wrong?" Brittany said

"I need to tell you something" Santana stated

"Okay what is it?" Brittany said

"You might get mad and I understand but before I tell you, you need to know that I love you and getting married to you is my dream." Santana said

"Mine too" Brittany smiled slightly

"Sugar and I kissed" The brunette whispered

"What?" The blonde said

"It happened when you went to spend one last night with Q and Rachel" Santana said crying

"Santana I proposed to you the next day. That was about a month ago" Brittany stated

"I know I'm so sorry I should have told you sooner and you have to believe me I was but then you proposed and I don't remember after that and why I didn't" Santana explained

"How could you do that? And how could you lie about it?" Brittany asked

"Babe I'm so sorry I've been dying inside trying to figure out how to tell you" Santana said

"I thought you loved me? I thought we were moving forward I thought we were going to be together forever" Brittany said

"We are babe I still want to I love you Brittany, you're the best thing I have and I can't live without you. And I know I messed up but you need to know that I feel like such a jerk that I did that to you. Please say you will stay with me and that you love me" Santana said

"I love you San but I can't stay with you." Brittany whispered

"What?" Santana asked shocked

"I can't stay with someone that cheated on me." Brittany said

"But you cheated on Artie with me and then left me for him" Santana explained

"Santana we were never actually together when that happened, you have to know that if we were together I would never ever have done anything like that to you" Brittany said

Santana cried and couldn't help but kiss the blonde. Brittany tried to kiss back but couldn't.

"I'm sorry San I can't" Brittany said and left the brunette in her mansion


	20. Chapter 20

**This one is longer I hope you like and I really want to know what you guys think about the couples if you like or don't like them, that way I can decide on what direction to take this story.**

Brittany spent a week at Quinn and Rachel's apartment without hearing anything from Santana herself. The only thing she would hear or see would be the rumors on TV and the magazines. Latest news she heard on Santana was that she was adopting a child which she read on a tabloid and was totally false, and an exclusive on E news talking about her next tour. When this came on the TV, Brittany couldn't help but pay attention to the screen. Quinn walked into the living room where she saw the blonde sitting in front of the television with full attention on the host.

"Hey B, what are you doing?" Quinn said

"Shhhh!" Brittany said waving off the girl

Quinn heard some of the things being said and excused herself from the room. She went into her room and called the Latina.

"Hello?" Santana said

"Hey S" Quinn said "how are you?"

"Well hi stranger, I'm sorry but I don't know who this is. On the caller I'd it says Quinn which sounds familiar like an old friend I might have had at some point, and it sounds like her too-" Santana lashed out getting interrupted

"San I'm sorry, it's just, I've been busy" Quinn said

"With Britt?" the Latina asked

"With work too" Quinn replied

"Yeah, you know I've been going crazy in this big house by myself and getting ready for this tour that is supposed to happen but I don't know." Santana said "but I guess if I have no one but my fans I should take off"

"Santana you have me and Rachel" Quinn responded

"Really?" Santana said sarcastically "where we're you two when I was crying in my bed? Talking to myself? Trying to get over this relationship? Which I'm still trying to get over"

"I know I should of been there but Santana I was helping Britt" Quinn said "you can't blame me for trying to help her"

"Your right. I'm sorry it's just I wish this didn't happen." the brunette whispered

"I agree San." Quinn said

"I don't know what to do Quinn, I want her back" Santana said

"Then try your hardest to get her, she still loves you I can see it. But it might take some time" Quinn said and turned around seeing a blonde figure standing at the doorway "hey I will call you later" and she hung up leaving the brunette confused

"Hey. You." Quinn sang "what are you up to?"

"I could ask you the same question" Brittany stared

"You caught me I guess" Quinn said

"Caught you doing what? Talking to my ex fiancée?" Britt said

"Yeah" The shorter blonde said

"How many times have you talked to her?" Brittany demanded "and sorry I was such a hassle for you trying to help me out of this heartbreak"

"Britt you know that's not what I meant. And Today is the only time I talked to her since you got here" Quinn stated

"What did she say?" Brittany asked

"Do you really want to know? Because by the looks of it you heard everything I said" Quinn replied "call her"

"No!" Brittany said

"Why not?" Quinn asked

"Because I don't want to" The dancer replied "because I can't"

"And why is that?" Quinn said

"I don't know Q" Brittany responded

"Is it because you're afraid that you will talk to her and want to see her?" Quinn asked "and once you see her you will want to hug her and kiss her?"

"Quinn" Brittany took in a breath before continuing "I just want her, but I don't want to hurt like I have because of her. And what she did to me."

"I'm glad you're telling me this but Britt, the person that needs to hear this is not in this apartment" Quinn said and with that Rachel walked in

"Wow am I tired from filming, but I love it. So what's for dinner?" Rachel said then noticed The taller blonde crying "what's going on?"

Brittany looked up to the brunette "nothing, how was work?"

"Brittany obviously something is up your crying, what is it?" Rachel said

"Brittany is going to call Santana and talk to her whether she likes it or not" Quinn replied

"is that a good idea?" Rachel asked "I mean all that pain she's been through, I don't think this would be the time for something big like that"

"thank you" Brittany praised

"nope it's perfect, especially since you said you want her back, and she does too go in there and call her" Quinn demanded

"No Q" Brittany rejected the phone held out for her

"fine" Quinn got up and entered another room.

"where is she going?" Britt asked the Diva and Rachel just shrugged

Quinn walked out of the room as of nothing happened. She went straight to the kitchen where she started pulling out pots, pans, and ingredients for dinner. Rachel and Brittany looked at each other then decided to follow the Lawyer.

"babe, what are you doing?" Rachel asked arriving at the kitchen

"isn't it obvious" Quinn pointed out

" we always discuss what we all feel like eating, then we cook" the Diva stated

"well I'm doing things differently tonight if you don't mind" Quinn said without stopping any of the cooking "plus I invited a friend and they're not used to vegan foods so I'm preparing two different meals so everyone can eat"

Rachel and Brittany just stayed silent for a bit. Then Rachel decided to break the silence.

"o and who is this friend?" the small girl asked

"just someone" Quinn snapped

"do you need help?" Brittany asked

"nope unless you want to cook the vegan meal" Quinn said

"okay" the blonde said and helped while Rachel went to take a shower

There was no noise comin from the kitchen unless it was from the stove. The blondes didn't even look at eachother once, both were on different sides of the situation with Santana. To be frank Brittany was a little intimidated by Quinn at this point. Never had Quinn talked to her or Rachel like that, she took charge and that's something that only happened in the law office, never at home. When Rachel got out of the shower the food was just about done. The brunette walked towards the dining table where four plates were placed. Rachel could hear a pen drop in the whole apartment, she didn't like the silence so she decided to break it. "why is it so loud in here?" Rachel yelled lightly "It's hurting my ears" usually the first statement would put a smile on Quinn's face but it didn't work this time. "geez, nothing but a dirty look from you." the diva pointed at her love.

"I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to laugh, just like no one is in the mood to call the love of their lives" Quinn responded

"Quinn please drop this" Brittany begged

"sorry I can't" Quinn stated and the door bell rang "I'll get that" Quinn smiled and got up to answer the door, leaving the two girls confused she was just angry Quinn, and now turn into happy Quinn.

"hey" Quinn said pulling the person into a hug

"hey Q, thanks for the invite but now that I'm here its best if I leave" the person said turning her back

"non sense come bac-" Quinn got interrupted by a voice

"Santana?" Brittany said

"hi" Santana replied

"Surprise" Quinn said

"what are you doing here?" Brittany asked

"I invited her, is that a problem?" Quinn snapped

"it's your apartment" Brittany said

"I'm here to talk to you too. Please Brittany? Just one talk? Please?" Santana begged

"C'mon B, she is begging that's something we don't see everyday" Quinn said

"what is something we don't see everyda- Santana?" Rachel stated

"we don't see San beg" Quinn said

"one talk" Brittany replied "but let's eat first I'm sure Rachel is starving"

"No not really I can wai-" Brittany gave Rachel death stare making her change the words about to come out of the divas mouth "I mean yes I'm starving"

Truth is Brittany wanted to try and delay the talk with her ex as much as possible, she wasn't ready for this, or she just didn't feel ready.

The dinner was full of talk of the filming going on in Rachel's show, clients Quinn had and Santana's tour date happening soon which was a tough subject to hear on Brittany's side. She hated the idea of the dark skinned girl leaving. She didn't see her like she used to but she knew where she would be, it was her house, the gym, or the studio. If not in either of those places she would be at the store or somewhere but knew that at the end of the day the Latina would be home. The idea of the Latina nowhere near her scared Brittany.

The four girls finished with dinner and Quinn was the first one to get up and started to clean up the table. Soon Rachel followed to help her girl. Santana stared at Brittany who was doing everything in her power to avoid eye contact. Quinn saw this weird interaction and decided to butt in.

"babe how about you and me finish here and you two can go in the living room and wait for us there" Quinn stated

Both girls got up and made way to the other room when Quinn sent a message their way "but please no makeup sex or anything like that, I don't want to be scarred for life!"

Rachel shot a glance at Quinn "Quinn! That's not funny" Rachel said

"it was a little funny" Quinn said receiving no answer from Rachel who returned to washing the dishes.

Santana followed Brittany who sat on the couch. There was an awkward silence until Santana scooted closer to the blonde and Brittany tried to get up until she felt a hold on her arm.

"Brittany please" Santana said holding her tears

Brittany say back down "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Santana looked at her "Us. I know I messed up badly. But you have to believe that I love you Brittany, I want you back I miss you every day and I regret what I did to you. I've spent these days thinking of what an amazing idiot I am. I finally got you back and I do that, I can't tell you how much I have cried everyday every minute since you left. I know you deserve so much better than me but I have one question to ask you and I want you to answer it completely honest"

"what is it?" Brittany whispered with tears falling

"can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me? Or that you don't want to be with me as much as I want to marry you?" Santana said kneeling in front of the blonde holding her hands.

Brittany didn't say a word, Santana just waited for something to be said

"Brittany?" again nothing was said and Santana lost hope.

Santana got up let go of the blondes hand and headed for the door "Brittany if I leave here without hearing you say something I'm suggesting were over and I will go home and cry my eyes out because I love you" Santana opened the door and was about to walk out.

"Santana. Don't go." Brittany said "of course I love you and I want you but how am I supposed to trust you. I've kept blaming myself this whole time, with you being so famous I thought should I have gone everywhere with you, should I had done something differently-"

Santana walked and sat next to the crying girl and cupped the blondes cheeks "honey this wasn't your fault, I was stupid and I know trusting me is a long shot but I promise you if you let me I will try and earn your trust for the rest of our lives together, please I know I don't deserve another chance but you give me this one and it will be the last that you have to give me"

Brittany knew that Santana was being so real and believed her just by looking into her eyes.

"what do you say B?" Santana not breaking eye contact asked

"I can't" Brittany said and walked to the next room.

"Brittany! Please" Santana screamed but received no answer except for Quinn and Rachel walking in.

"honey I'm sorry" Quinn said hugging the brunette

"I'm so dumb to think she would take me back" Santana sobbed

"you tried, I would probably take you back, I don't know what is going on through her head as soon as you walked in I would of jumped all over you." Quinn stated

"umm Excuse me?" Rachel said

"if I already didn't have an amazing gorgeous woman in my life I mean" Quinn said

"nice save" Rachel responded

Santana found this amusing and started to laugh.

"I should go" Santana got up and headed for the door.

"please call me if you need me... you know what I'm driving you" Quinn said

"yeah she can't drive like this" Rachel replied

Quinn drove Santana to her home and stayed with her for the night. Rachel tried to comfort Brittany that night also. The next day Quinn woke up to a sleeping Santana. Tear stains on her cheeks which hurt Quinn seeing her friend in pain. There was a buzz at the gate and Quinn went to see who was there.

"hello Sugar is that you?" Quinn said

"yeah Santana can I come in?" Sugar asked

"well this is Quinn, me and San don't even sound alike" The blonde stated

"I thought this was like her intercom or she was sick, but umm can I please come in? I need to speak to Santana" Sugar asked

"she is asleep. She had a rough night" Quinn responded

"please? I will wait until she wakes up" Sugar said

"okay" Quinn said

Sugar came in and hugged Quinn they were quiet and went to drink a coffee in the kitchen. They talked about their careers but nothing about what happened between the girls. Quinn received a phone call from Rachel asking her if it was possible to go take care of Brittany because she had a photo-shoot. Quinn asked Sugar if she could stay and watch after Santana and she said of course. Sugar waited about three hours waiting for Santana to wake up. The Latina slowly opened her eyes and Sugar stopped playing with her phone and looked at Santana.

"hey sleepy head" Sugar said

"where am I?" Santana asked

"your bed" Sugar said

"hold on what's going on?" Santana asked

"Quinn stayed with you last night and

This morning but had to leave, Rachel had a photo shoot or something. I came over to talk to you and Quinn left me to watch over you so I just waited until you woke up and now we are here" sugar explained

"how long was I asleep?" Santana asked

"umm well it's been three hours since I got here and the rest of the time

I don't know" sugar replied

"you waited for three hours until I woke up?" The Latina said

"yeah" the girl responded

"why?" Santana asked

"I wanted to speak to you" Sugar said

"no I mean why didn't you wake me up?" Santana replied

"because Quinn said you had a rough night and you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping" Sugar explained

"o" Santana said "so you just watched me sleep?"

"and was on my phone" Sugar stated

Santana chuckled and Sugar smiled

"so what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Santana asked

"you and me" Sugar replied and Santana looked down "I know okay I know it's weird and the whole Brittany thing but I know that we somehow belong together, that kiss was amazing and you know that San" Sugar explained

"but it's-" the Latina got interrupted by sugar

"but nothing San, except for the fact your crying yourself to sleep. I told you I would never make you feel like this" Sugar said "I love Britt, she fun and is a good friend but San when it comes to loving you, does she? Does she love you enough to get over this fight you two had? Does she love you enough to talk about what happened? Does she love you enough to at least pick up the phone and see if you're alive?"

"I don't know" Santana replied

"that answer should have been yes, call her San and if she answers and talks to you but if not you know that you at least tried to fix this but she didn't" Sugar said handing Santana her phone "it's already dialing"

"damn it Sugar" The brunette stated

"hello?" Brittany said

"hey B don't hang up hear me out please?" Santana begged

"I don't want to hear it" Brittany said and hung up the phone

Santana started balling her eyes out "she hung up" the Latina Croaked out, Sugar died a little inside seeing Santana cry like this. Sugar hugged the Latina who fell into the rich girls arms.

That day resulted in a lot of movies ice cream and crying. Sugar was around the whole day supporting the singer. Quinn came in the evening and saw how horribly sad Santana was. Santana stared at the TV not even acknowledging the blonde entered, Quinn went straight for the source who would know what happened. Quinn found Sugar walking back up to the Latinas bedroom.

"hey Quinn" Sugar said

"hey what happened? she's worse than when I left here" Quinn replied

"yeah well-" Sugar was stopped by the blonde's voice

"what did you do?" Quinn snapped

"I didn't do anything except be here to support her. Why don't you ask Brittany" Sugar snapped back

"o gosh" The former cheerio said

"yeah well I told Santana to call Brittany and see if they could at least talk, and Santana did and begged Brittany to at least talk for a bit but Britt had no interest and hung up on her" Sugar explained

"I'm going to talk to Santana" Quinn replied and walked towards the brunette


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Long Chapter!**

"Hey s. how are you doing?" Quinn asked

"I've been better" Santana said

"Sugar told me about Brittany" The blonde said

"I know I'm wrong Q! I know it but why can't she at least let me explain myself and then if she doesn't want anything to do with me, as much as it's going to hurt I will try my hardest to let her go" Santana explained crying "I just want that"

"I know honey" Quinn said rubbing Santana's back

"I just love her so much and I'm an idiot for messing it up!" the Latina yelled

"What can I do?" Quinn replied

"Seems like nothing, she made up her mind and if she wanted to understand this she wouldn't have hung up or she would have called back" Santana responded

"Maybe she still will" Quinn tried to make the situation

"No she won't, it-it's over" The brunette whispered and looked up to Quinn and fresh tears fell down her face like a river.

Sugar walked in seeing Quinn comforting Santana. Quinn told the Latina that she had to go see Rachel but that she would be back. The blonde got up and walked towards the girl by the doorway.

"Take care of her" Quinn said

"Always" sugar reassured her

The lawyer went straight home where she was greeted by her love.

"Hey babe where have you been? I've missed you all day" Rachel said

"Missed you too Rach, I was at San's and she is a wreck" Quinn replied

"Poor San" Rachel said

"Yeah I just wish I could help her, I'm a horrible friend" Quinn stated

"You're a wonderful friend Quinn, in this situation you just have to be there for your friend and you have been" Rachel said

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked

"In the room" Rachel said

"Excuse me" Quinn replied and went to find the other blonde. Quinn opened the door and saw Brittany reading a book, lying on her bed. The taller blonde looked up and smiled at Quinn. Quinn weakly smiled and sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Hey Q" Brittany said

"Hey B" the blonde replied

"What's up?" Brittany asked worried

"I'm just going to ask you straight out" Quinn responded

"Ha-ha straight" Britt giggled

"Seriously Brittany, why don't you let San explain herself?" Quinn asked to now a mad dancer

"There is nothing she can say to make this okay, that's why" Brittany snapped "no matter what comes out of her mouth it won't change the fact that she kissed her twice, I trusted her and she did that I just can't come back from that"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked

"Yeah" Brittany said honestly

"So it's over?" Quinn replied

"I guess so" Brittany said with a blank expression

"Brittany. Think about this, you guys love each other and found one another for a reason. It's was a mistake that she regrets. You break up with her and that's it. I just don't want either of you to look back and regret anything. Can I just say that if this is it Sugar is waiting with open arms, she is being her friend but Santana can find comfort in her and think she is in love with her and move on. Not completely but somewhat move on, even though she is truly disgustingly and honestly in love with you she will forget you slowly, because you were stupid about this whole thing" Quinn explained

"Now I'm stupid" Brittany replies

"Frankly yes, I know you're scared but running away is not going to help" Quinn said

"I just can't" Brittany said

"Wow. Well I guess that is it, excuse me I need to call San and tell her to move on." the shorter blonde got up and started for the door "once I leave this room I'm dialing all you have to do is stop me, say the word"

Brittany opened her mouth but nothing came out and soon Santana knew that the relationship was done with and the Latina cried like her life was completely over. But Santana refused unless she talked to Brittany face to face. Santana headed over to Quinn and Rachel's and knocked on the door. The Latina knew that both girls were gone and Brittany was there so this would be perfect timing, no one else there no interruptions just them two. Brittany bounce to the door without even thinking it would be anyone other than Rachel who might have finished work early. When she opened the door her big smile turned unpleasant.

"Brittany" Santana said

"What are you doing here Santana?" the blonde replied

"The only way to talk to you is face to face and you wouldn't answer my calls so I decided to get you in a place that we can sit and talk" Santana explained

"Well since you came all this way, come in" Brittany slipped to the side to let the brunette into the home

"Please sit, you want something to drink" Britt asked

"No I'm fine" Santana replied

"Food?" the blonde said

"no Britt just come sit here" Santana patted the couch and Brittany sat "Brittany I'm so sorry please you have to understand that the first time I kissed her it was out of the blue, we were done and it just happened, the second time she kissed me but you have to believe that when that kiss ended I wanted you. Just you and I knew that I would love you forever."

"But you had to go and kiss someone not to mention an ex to make sure you loved me?" Brittany snapped

"I know I'm stupid but please the only thing I can say is I love you and I always will please let me show you how much. Please?" Santana begged and then there was a knock on the door. Brittany got up to answer and there was a handsome man that greeted Brittany with a light kiss on the lips. Santana uncertain of what is going on looked down, not knowing of her surroundings.

"Hey babe, I thought we would go to dinner and some salsa dancing after wards or vice versa?" John said "O you have company sorry I should have called"

"Its okay, come in this is almost done" Brittany said making Santana want to start crying again.

"Wait your Santana Lopez the famous singer!" the boy said

"Umm yeah" Santana whispered with eyes watery

"You know her Britt?" John asked

"I thought I did" Brittany replied low enough for Santana to hear but not John "umm John give us a moment please you can wait in the kitchen" Brittany responded

"No problem, it was so nice meeting you Santana you're amazing" John said

"Thanks" the Latina said

Brittany walked back to the couch with a shy grin on her face.

"Britt? What the hell is that?" Santana snapped

"What John? He's my date" Brittany said

"Wow not even a month to go look For someone and a guy Brittany?" Santana asked kind of insulted

"You have no say in who I date anymore, you made that decision when you cheated" Brittany stated

"So that's it? We're done, everything we've been through and this is how you're going to treat me? I messed up I know but this isn't you Brittany"

Santana said

"Well people change, I like him and that's all so you can leave now I have a date" Brittany said and the brunette in disbelief got up and walked out of the apartments balling. Rachel got home and saw Santana headed for her car and crying something was wrong.

"Santana wait what's wrong" Rachel said

"She is dating a guy!" Santana screamed

"What?" Rachel asked confused

"we were talking in there a guy shows up out of the blue, kisses Britt and she's acts like I wasn't even there until he said something" Santana replied "she's trying to move on, well she did move on"

"No Santana maybe it's a huge mistake" Rachel said

"no the mistake was me coming here and try to get her back, I guess there's no other way but to stop trying and make myself move on also" Santana stated "that tour is probably where I should of been this whole time and I wouldn't deal with this"

"Santana listen to me, you made a mistake everyone does and she is doing one right now. She will see you're the one for her but you can't wait for her to see this. Santana I love Brittany but this whole situation happened for a reason and you may not like it, you have to find your love inside of you and fix your heart. If in fact Brittany wants it like this I hate it, but now you know you have to find someone that would forgive you for something like this. If you weren't truly sorry you would be okay and be with Sugar instead of here. Whatever you need Santana I'm here I promise and I will never turn away from you" the diva stated and hugged Santana

"Thank you Berry, I mean Rachel that means a lot" Santana said crying "I've got to go"

"Call me if you need to talk or just want someone to hang around" Rachel smiled

"Thanks" Santana said

Santana got home and went straight to bed. About three days went by and Santana didn't do anything but stay in bed and cry. Sugar called everyday but there was no answer. The girl got worried and decided to head to the Latinas home. Sugar was let in by the security guard, the rich girl went straight to the brunette's room. She opened the door and saw Santana under the covers and heard sobs. Sugar went to the bed and pulled the covers off of the Latinas face.

"Hey!" Santana snapped

"Get up take a shower and change" Sugar demanded

"Um no" Santana said

"Yes" sugar replied

"Sugar leave me alone" Santana said

"Sorry I can't, get your lazy sexy ass out of this bed or I'm going into the bathroom and throw cold water on you" the girl said

"You wouldn't dare, so please go" Santana responded and covered her face with the blankets

"If that's how you want it" Sugar mocked and walked away

Santana heard the faucet turn on and her head popped out of the covers, the next thing she knows her face is soaked.

"What the hell?" Santana yelled

"I told you to get up, you didn't listen" Sugar said

Santana gave Sugar the stink eye and out of nowhere got the water bottle on her night stand.

"I'm up you can't throw that on me" Sugar stated slowly backing up

Santana smirked and opened the water bottle, she got up right on time to catch the smaller girl trying to run away. The Latina got a hold of the girl and poured the whole bottle on the top of Sugar's head.

"Don't mess with me" Santana said still holding the girl after she threw the plastic bottle on the floor

"I can't believe you did that to me" sugar replied laughing "my clothes are dry clean only"

"Sorry but you started this" Santana responded

"I guess, I'm happy that this time I started it and you finished it" Sugar smiled

Santana blushed and then let go of the girl and stepped back. "So since we're all wet do you want to go for a swim?"

"I don't have a bikini" Sugar responded

"I have too many you can borrow one" Santana said

"I don't think so" Sugar replied

"Why not?" Santana snapped

"Your boobs" sugar pointed out

"What about them?" the Latina asked

"Have you seen them? They are ginormous. The top won't fit me" Sugar giggled and Santana bursted out laughing "that's not even a word but you have a point, well you can borrow a shirt and shorts or something. Or you can swim in your birthday suit"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Sugar winked

"I'm just saying it's hot out" Santana said

"I'll race you" Sugar said and pushed Santana on the bed, sprinting towards the pool

"No fair!" the brunette yelled getting up and ran trying to catch up

When Santana finally got to the pool Sugar was already in bare naked.

"That was not okay" Santana said

"You never said we had to play fair" Sugar stated

"Whatever" Santana said and took off her wet clothes and jumped in, when the brunette came back up the surface, Sugar looked to be drooling.

"Hey drool is not sexy" Santana said

"What?" Sugar said now back to reality

"Daydreaming?" Santana smiled

"Maybe" Sugar responded

Santana laughed and both girls started swimming. Both girls caught themselves checking each other out.

Both girls finally got tired and each were on opposite sides of the pool. Santana looked towards Sugar who stared back.

"You like what you see Motta?" Santana teased swimming to Sugar

"O yeah" the girl answered

They met in the middle and Santana cupped Sugar's cheeks. "I like what I see too" the Latina whispered and kissed Sugar.

Sugar kissed back but then pulled away. "I'm sorry San"

"You don't want to kiss me? I thought you wanted me?" Santana snapped

"San I do, I want you and I want to kiss you but right now your heartbroken" Sugar responded "I don't want to be a rebound, I want all of you and I want you to want me the same way I feel about you"

"I do" Santana replied

"no you don't" Sugar said "I love you but right now your finding anyway to try and get over Brittany and I hope that's not the only reason I'm here right now"

"You would never be a rebound Sugar, but I have to admit your right" Santana replied "you are so much more than that"

"Thanks" Sugar said

"I need to get my Heart back before I go into any type of relations. I'm sorry I kissed you" Santana replied

"I'm not, I liked it" Sugar winked

"Says the girl who didn't want to go too fast" the Latina said

"Kissing? Maybe I can let it slide" Sugar smirked

"O really?" the brunette said with her lips an inch away from Sugar's

"Yes really" the smaller girl replied

Santana moved in and kissed Sugar once more for a bit longer.

"You taste amazing" Santana said

"So do you" sugar smiled

"What do you say we go back inside and change, we can watch movies and order in" Santana implied

"Or we can go out and eat" Sugar said and Santana put her head down "San you need to get out of this house"

"I don't feel like it" Santana said getting out of the pool reaching for a towel

"Okay hurry and put the towel before I get even more turned on" Sugar demanded and the Latina laughed "anyways, c'mon just for like two hours"

"No" Santana said

"An hour and thirty minutes" Sugar said

"No" Santana said and sugar hugged the Latina from the back

"An hour?" Sugar said

"No" Santana replied

"C'mon thirty minutes" Sugar asked and started tickling the taller girl

"Okay! Okay. Thirty" Santana said and turned around "you need a towel before I attack you"

Sugar laughed and grabbed a towel "what do you want to do?"

"Umm no you pick" Santana stated

"Food? There's a new place opening on sunset." Sugar said

"No, I don't feel like dealing with people" Santana said

"C'mon San just eat and we will leave" sugar said

"Ugh fine, but we eat and then we leave" Santana stated

"Awesome, let's go" Sugar said

Both girls made their way to the new restaurant in Santana's limo. When they reached the destination Santana was surprised as how many paparazzi were outside. She read the sign and saw that it was owned by one of their old friends. Sugar got off and then Santana followed, when the Latina got off the paparazzi went crazy. They were very interested in Sugar and Santana's relationship. Santana posed for about two minutes then headed inside were they we're greater by a very familiar face.

"Santana!" The guy said

"Finn? What? You own this place?" Santana said

"Yes, I'm so happy to see you! Oh Sugar? Is that you?" Finn said

"Yes it's me! Congrats Finn it looks like it's a real hit" Sugar said

"thank you and thanks for coming I'm surprised by all the celebrities that came, including you San I didn't know you were coming" Finn stated

"I wasn't but this one made me and we thought it was just a new small no paparazzi restaurant, guess we were wrong" Santana answered

"Well I'm so happy both of you are here! I already have a table for you! Follow me" Finn said

Sugar and Santana gave each other a weird look but decided to follow. "Here you go, it's like a glee reunion" Finn stated stepping to the side and revealing Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany.

"I'll get you two a drink I'll be right back" Finn said and walked away

Santana and Brittany stared at each other.

"Well this is awkward" Sugar stated

"Santana, so good to see you" Quinn said trying to kill the silence, she got up and went to hug Santana.

"Hey Q" Santana said still looking at Brittany

"Please sit you guys" Rachel smiled and Brittany kicked her "ouch!"

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"Nothing" Rachel said and turned to Brittany

"What the heck?" Rachel whispered to Brittany

"Why did you tell them to sit?" Brittany asked

"We weren't going to ignore them" Rachel replied

"Are you two done?" Quinn asked

"Yes babe sorry" Rachel answered

"So who would have thought Finn could pull this off" Quinn said and all the girls nodded

"So Finn invited you two?" Rachel asked

"I think he just invited her" Brittany said talking about Santana

"Actually no, Sugar decided I should get out of the house so we came here thinking it was low key or something but instead we are here" Santana explained "and you guys?"

"I ran into Finn about two days ago and he invited me and told me to bring whoever" Rachel said

"Well thanks now me and Britt are whoever" Quinn said

"Not like that babe" Rachel said kissing Quinn "sugar I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yup she just keeps popping up uninvited she should be called Adele except for the part that she can't sing" Brittany snapped

"Thanks for that intro Britt, anyways I've been traveling a lot. I run my dad's business now" Sugar responded

"That's amazing and good for you" Rachel said

"Yeah and I hear your show is doing amazing congrats" Sugar replied

"Thank you" The diva replied

"Hey you guys here's your food" Finn said "sorry I've just been everywhere and I wanted to be the one to bring your food"

"Thanks Finn that's sweet" Santana said

"Well eat up before it gets cold" Finn stated and left the girls to enjoy the food

"This is so good" Quinn and Santana said at the same time making each other laugh

"You guys want some?" Santana asked both Quinn and Rachel said no but Britt stayed silent "um Brittany would you like some?"

"No" Brittany said bluntly

"I would love some" Sugar said right away

Santana got some of the food and fed it sweetly to Sugar without even trying.

"Oh my gosh that is really good" Sugar stated

"Told you!" Santana replied

There was still so much tension and jealous Brittany was trying to stay hidden.

"What were you guys doing before you came?" Quinn asked

"Swimming" Sugar stated and smirked making Santana blush

"I don't want to know" Quinn said and looked over to Britt who was playing with her phone acting like she couldn't hear

"What's up with your tour?" Rachel asked

"Well we are still in the process of wondering if there is one" Santana replied

"I told her there is going to be one, and once there is she needs to take off" Sugar said

"I agree" Quinn said "you're too talented to not show it to the world"

"Thanks Quinn" Santana said

"Will you be joining her sugar?"

Quinn asked

"I bet she wil, stealing her and trying to make her yours by following her everywhere" Brittany commented

"You know what Brittany, your side comments were tolerable but I've had enough. Your here talking about how I stole San from you but guess what she is all yours if you want her, because no matter what she is always without a doubt going to love you but your just too stupid to realize it!" Sugar yelled only to their table and then got up and went for the door, leaving everyone especially Brittany in shock

Finn was bumped by a smaller person running out the door and Finn was able to stop them.

"Sugar what's wrong?" Finn asked

"I'm sorry I don't want to ruin your night but I've got to go" Sugar said tearing up

"No what happened? Someone in my staff?" Finn asked

"No just the people I was with. But anyways it doesn't matter cause no matter what I do I will come second to everything" Sugar stated "bye Finn thank you for everything"

Sugar walked out leaving Finn wondering what just happened. All girls were still in shock and silence until the owner approached them.

"What happened?" Finn asked

"Well Quinn aren't you lovely asking her if she would join Santana. I thought you were my friend?" Brittany stated

"It was a question and of course I'm your friend Britt" Quinn replied

"Doesn't look like it" Brittany snapped

"Shhhh! Both of you this is Finn's night we are not going to be the ones who ruin it" Rachel said

"It was fun Finn, freaking fun" Brittany said sarcastically

"What did I do B?" Finn asked

"You invited her and she brought the home wrecker" Brittany pointed to Santana

"Brittany that's enough!" Santana yelled catching the blonde by surprise "she is not like that, and she's right you know. I'm here all yours and you want nothing to do with me"

"You lied and cheated how do you think I would react to this?" the blonde asked

"Like an adult, which seems impossible. I have so much to say to you Britt but you don't give me the light of day so forget it. I have to go find her" Santana stated

"Yes there you go for your first choice" The blonde said

"You are something else, unbelievable" Santana scoffed sarcastically "bye Q, bye Rach"

"Bye" both girls said in unison after just witnessing this whole seen. Brittany followed Santana to the front door.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked

"Why do you care?" Santana snapped

"I want to know if you're going where I think you're going" Brittany replied

"If you mean going to find Sugar then your correct, so if you will excuse me" Santana responded and started to walk out

"You really don't care that she is the one that messed us up" Brittany stated

"What? I told you that I kissed her, I also told you that I wanted to be with you and only you. Now you don't want me and Sugar is helping me distract myself from staying in bed and crying over the fact that I lost the love of my life" Santana explained

"Wow. The only reason that she's is doing that is to try to get you back" Brittany said

"Maybe she is, but you want to know what at least it's helping, I'm not just in bed crying for days straight" The brunette stated and left Brittany standing alone.

The Latina went straight to her limo where Sugar was standing next to. The paparazzi was snapping many photos of both.

"Hey I thought you left I was going to go look for you" Santana stated

"I was but I forgot my jacket in the limo and the driver wouldn't open the car for some reason" Sugar responded

"Well I'm not going to let you walk home so please get inside" The brunette whispered Sugar nodded and climbed inside.

Both were in the car in full silence until Santana couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry that happened"

"It's okay I'm sorry I told the truth to everyone" Sugar replied

Santana didn't know what to say back.

"I'm sorry she still pushed you away" Sugar said

"She didn't push me away" The Latina snapped

"oh c'mon San, the only reason your here is because she probably made a smartass comment she didn't forgive you and you felt sorry for me" Sugar explained "you have to admit that if she would of taken my advice you would be all over her right now and I would still be standing outside waiting to get my jacket"

"I don't feel sorry for you" Santana said "your statement is a little wrong"

"Those cheap shots didn't get to me, and they show that she still loves you but she's too stubborn to realize" Sugar replied "and how is my statement wrong"

"Because of this" Santana said and moved closer to the other girl. The Latina cupped Sugar's face and kissed her. While the kiss became more passionate the brunette felt water coming down on her cheeks. Santana pulled away slowly and saw where they were coming from.

"Sugar?" the Latina asked

"I can't San" Sugar replied "it's too hard, I just can't do this to myself. Trying to fake my way into your heart when I know it's taken by someone else"

"What can I do to show you that your words are not true?" Santana asked

"you can't, that's the problem"' Sugar said "I came to you because I love you and want to be with you but I guess I'm not as strong as I thought to be able to get you to love me as much I love you"

"But your right our kisses mean more than what a kiss with anyone else means" Santana stated

"But your heart wants something else" Sugar replied

"Stop trying to change the subject I'm talking about us and you keep trying to push me away" the brunette said

"I'm not your trying to act like you want me when in reality all your doing is trying to forget Brittany ever existed" Sugar said

"Stop saying her name" Santana responded

"Driver please stop" Sugar announced "I'm getting off, you are going to go and talk to Brittany and get her back" Sugar said and walked out

"Sugar stop please I want you I want to be with you!" Santana said standing out of the limo

"Why?" Sugar asked

Santana stood without a word "exactly go get Brittany" Sugar stated and walked away

The driver did a u turn and Santana was confused as to where she was going until they arrived at the girls' apartment. Santana didn't know what to do she stayed in the car and then heard three voices outside. Quinn saw the car and recognized it she told the girls to follow and they did. The brunette saw Quinn and rolled down the window.

"S? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked

"Brittany" Santana stated

"Santana what are you doing here?" Brittany snapped

"Please Brittany forgive me please" Santana said sobbing and opened the door to get out.

"San you came all this way to tell me this-" Brittany said and got interrupted by the Latina

"And that I love you, I promise Brittany that I will be faithful to you that I will not lie to you. You're the love of my life and I can't be with anyone else besides you" Santana stated

"What about Sugar?" Brittany said

"She's the one that told me you and I belong together, she's right" Santana said "Brittany please"

Brittany had tears rolling down her face. "Brittany c'mon you haven't been happy without Santana admit it. I believe you both belong together" Quinn said

"I do too and I can see Santana is being real with you. You have to learn to forgive and realize she really loves you" Rachel stated

"Can you give us a minute?" Brittany asked

"Well be in the house" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hand and walked away

"They're right about me missing you and not being happy. But I can't stop with the kissing you and Sugar did. It drives me crazy knowing you kissed her" Brittany said

"it drove me crazy seeing you ignore me for that guy but Brittany I forgive you whatever happened between you two. I want to move past all this crap" Santana replied "I just want you"

"I want you too" Brittany replied "it's going to take some time for me to completely try and leave that behind so be patient"

"Wait does that mean you take me back?" Santana asked

"Yes baby I take you back" The blonde smiled

"Is this like real or a really bad joke?" Santana questioned

"San it's so real" Brittany replied

"Really? I feel like I'm dreaming it's unbelievable" Santana stated

"Well believe this babe" Brittany said and kissed Santana

"Is this really happening" Santana said

"Yes baby this is really happening" Brittany said "let's go inside and I'll show you that this is really happening"

Santana jumped on Brittany and clung on to her like a baby. Brittany giggled and held onto the Latina then headed to the apartment. They reached the door step and Brittany let the girl back down on her feet.

"Why did you put me down?" Santana pouted

"Babe I have to open the door which for some reason seems to be locked" Brittany said laughing and opened the door, when she opened the door Rachel ran to her room naked and Quinn was on the couch with a blanket over her body.

"I saw a butt!" Brittany called out

"Shut up" Rachel yelled

"Nice work Fabray" Santana said "your face is so red Q"

"Shut up" Quinn said

"No judgment" Santana smirked

"Sure San" Quinn replied

"Rachel come out I want to watch!" Santana laughed

"Eww San" Quinn said

"I'm kidding" The Latina responded and with that Rachel came out fully dressed

"Babe stop teasing them" Brittany giggled and grabbed Santana's hand "then you would like it if someone caught us and made fun of us would you?"

"Wait babe? Us? Did you stop being stubborn Brittany and forgive the poor girl?" Rachel asked

Brittany smiled and kissed Santana earning a shriek from both girls. "Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" Quinn stated "finally, I'm so happy for you two! I would go hug you but I still Need to put clothes on since Rach didn't ring me any"

"O dang I'm sorry babe" Rachel stated "I'm happy for you guys too"

"I'm very happy" Santana said and hugged Brittany

"So am I" The blonde replied and lead the girl to her room

"Where are you two going?" Quinn asked

"I suggest both of you either get back to what you were doing or Quinn put some clothes on and the two of you stay somewhere else, it's going to be a long night" Brittany stated

"Oh gosh" Quinn said

Brittany led the brunette in the room then walked inside and locked the door behind them. Santana stood and watched and Brittany turned back around and made her way towards the Latina. The blonde cupped Santana's cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss continued as Brittany's hands slowly made their way to the Latinas shoulders then onto Santana's shirt. The blonde removed that article of clothing then grabbed the brunette's waist and lifted Santana and then brunette wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist without breaking the kiss. "I missed you" Brittany whispered in between kisses. "I missed you a lot more" the brunette replied. The dancer moved next to the bed and slowly placed the girl on the mattress. They finally broke the kiss so Brittany can take her top off. Brittany went down and kissed Santana on the lips again, with the passion growing between each kiss, hands were moving everywhere. Brittany's kisses started moving south of the amazing body that belonged to Santana, both girls removed their bras and Brittany removed the Latinas pants "baby you're so wet" Santana blushed and the blonde continued to kiss on the toned stomach in front of her. Santana grabbed a hold of the blondes face and brought it up to kiss her again. "I love you Britt" the brunette said "I love you S" Brittany

Called out. The dancer then put her mouth on the Latinas nipple circling her tongue around it and her hand playing with the other. Santana moaned softly then Brittany's hand found the brunettes panties. The blonde looked to Santana "may I?" Brittany asked trying to erase the panties "please" Santana begged and Brittany giggled removing the panties from the girl. The blonde captured the Latinas folds slowly moving her fingers in between up and down. Santana started stroking her hips motioning the blonde to go faster. "San I will stop unless you let me do it my way" Santana pouted but agreed, Brittany then pushed in a finger making Santana moan "oh Britt!" The blonde smirked she loved that said with a velvet voice and she had not heard it in a very long time. Brittany fingers were pushing in and out faster "faster baby faster" The blonde nodded and added another finger "fuck babe!" Santana screamed and was so close to coming she grabbed a hold of the sheets while Brittany was pumping as fast as possible. The girl became undone and finally came, Brittany grabbed the girl full of a light sweat and held her close as the brunette came down from her orgasm.

"I love you Brittany" Santana said barely able to speak

"I love you too San" the blonde whispered back kissing the top of Santana's head.

"Your next babe" Santana replied

"Rest first" Brittany responded and held the brunette

Santana woke up holding Brittany and all she could do was smile. She finally got the love of her life back an she wouldn't have it any other way. She kissed the top of Brittany's head softly.

"Finally you're awake" The blonde said

"What the?" Santana responded

"I've been awake for an hour but I wanted to be in your arms forever" Brittany replied

"Aww Britt" Santana smiled "I'm a bit cold"

"Cause we're both naked" The dancer stated "want to join me in the shower?"

"I'd thought you would never ask" Santana said

When both girls got up Santana's phone rang, she went to check who it was and it was her manager "Babe I'll catch up with you I have to take this"

"Do you have to? What's more important an amazing shower with me or that phone call?" Brittany replied

"It's Sam, I'll go right now" The brunette said

"Fine" Brittany pouted and walk to the bathroom

"Stop being silly, I won't take long" Santana called out "hello?"

"Hey San, you're going to love me! Guess what is set up for the next two months?" Sam said

"Um I don't know" Santana replied

"Your headlining tour! Get your bags packed girl you're leaving in the morning first stop New York! Puck is so excited as am I!" The blonde boy stated

"Damn trouty mouth you have got to be kidding me!" Santana replied

"Not quite the thank you I was hoping for" Sam said

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The brunette said

"I wanted to make sure everything was set, anyways what's the matter you should be happy?" Sam asked

"How am I going to explain this to-" Santana said getting cutoff by Sam "o and we got an extra ticket for Sugar so need to worry"

"That's not who I was talking about, I'm back with Brittany" Santana replied

"Wait blonde Brittany?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Santana replied

"What?" Puck said grabbing the phone "why? She made you cry and become depressed San"

"I love her. Besides it was my fault this whole mess happened I cheated not her" The Latina snapped "now we can just give the ticket to Britt"

"Ha funny you should say that um we can't" Puck said

"Why not?" Santana said bluntly

"Because we a kind of put Sugar's name on the list and we well we called her and asked if she would be going and she said yes" The Mohawk hair boy said

"What? Wait but she is the one that told me to get Brittany back"

"Well when did she say this?" Puck asked

"Last night" Santana said

"Well we asked her the night before but we told her not to tell you anything and we called her again today before you" Puck stated

"Nice before the performer. What did she say?" the brunette asked

"She asked about you and Brittany, don't kill me but I told her nothing was up because in my understanding you guys were broken up still and I didn't know you two talked yesterday. So she said she was coming." Puck replied

"Well call her and tell her she can't go" Santana demanded

"I can't" Puck said

"I'm paying you to do this for me" Santana replied

"San how am I telling this girl who is head over heels in love with you not to come. She already cleared her schedule she is set to go. Look I get it but it's worse to hear from me that your back together than her to hear it from you. You owe her at least that" Puck stated

"Puck, I hate you! And If trouty could handle the craziness he would be coming alone without you" Santana responded and clicked, she looked down not knowing what to do or how to even tell Brittany.

"Thanks for letting me take a shower by myself" Brittany said wrapped in a towel "what's wrong?"

"Brittany I have to tell you something" Santana said

"Oh no you don't last time this was said the outcome wasn't exactly what I'd hoped for" The blonde stated

"No Britt, Sam jut called me and said that my tour is ready for takeoff" the Latina said

"That's awesome wait why are you sad?" Brittany asked

"I leave tomorrow morning" Santana said "also the idiots got an extra ticket"

"O San, I would love to go I have to do a little scheduling change but I can make it work. This will be good for us" Brittany smiled

"Wait no they got it for someone else" the brunette said

"Sugar" The blonde stated

"How did you know?" Santana asked

"those idiots are always last to find things out, plus the way your acting about this is the only way you act when Sugar is involved in some way" Brittany replied "no problem though I'm sure she will not want to go now that she knows we're together again just call her and tell her what happened, easy"

"yes problem the ticket is in her name and on the list, she doesn't know were back together and since Puck and Sam are slow on things they said they didn't hear about us so I'm guessing she thinks we didn't get together again." the brunette explained

"Can I kill both of them, scratch that the three of them?" Brittany asked

"No" The Latina stated

"Okay but just call her" The blonde said

"Okay I will hold on" Santana said dialing the phone looking for Sugar's name

"Sugar Baby?" Brittany asked

"Sorry" Santana said

"I'll let this one slide Lopez" Brittany stated

"It's ringing" Santana said "voicemail"

"Leave her a voicemail" Brittany replied and Santana did "tell her to call you back to make sure she got it"

"okay done let's hope she calls or at least text to know that she got it" The brunette replied "I'm going to take a shower then we will figure out if we can do anything about you joining me"

"Yay!" Brittany said and Santana went to take a shower

"Wait Brittany what happened to John? If you don't mind me asking?" Santana asked

"O that didn't work out" Brittany replied and the Latina went to the bathroom


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry again for the long wait for this update but I finished the story now I just have to publish it! **

**Brittany hung up the phone call she got at two in the morning. Puck called her and told her he was able to get another ticket. The blonde asked about the other ticket, the Mohawk hair boy said it was non refundable he still had it but no one claimed it. This made the dancer very happy; she hung up and packed her bags while the singer slept. Puck came through the doors at six thirty in the morning startling both girls.**

**"Let's go! We've got to jet now!" Puck said**

**"I hate you Puck! I'm tired" Santana said**

**"You can sleep on the private plane" Puck stated**

**"Private?" the brunette asked surprised**

**"Yup now let's go" Puck replied**

**"Wait what about Brittany" Santana asked putting an arm around the blonde**

**"She's coming she didn't tell you?" Sam said walking in the room**

**"Sorry baby Puck called at two in the morning and told me, I'm all packed" Brittany smiled**

**Santana got up and hugged both boys "thank you, you two are the best" **

**"Yeah we are" both men said **

**"Okay that's enough love for them what about me?" Brittany asked**

**"Oh baby you have all my love" Santana stated and ran back to the blonde**

**"Alright we all established San loves all of us now we really have to get to the airport" Puck said and grabbed the girls bags and Sam grabbed the ones that were left**

**The four made their way to the airport when Santana got a call from Quinn.**

**"Hey Q" The brunette said**

**"Hey San I'm well we are calling to wish you luck and we bought tickets for when your back in town" Quinn said**

**"Aw thanks! And you didn't have to get tickets I would of got you some" Santana said "we?"**

**"Me and Rachel. And we just wanted that feeling that everyone gets when they purchase a Santana Lopez ticket" Quinn replied**

**"that's so sweet! I'm so nervous but excited" Santana said**

**"don't be your going to do amazing, hey by any chance have you heard from Britt?" the blonde asked**

**"she's here next to me" Santana replied**

**"that's great have fun both of you!" Quinn said **

**"thanks Q I'll talk to you soon were arriving at the airport" Santana stated**

**"o okay well just called to say good luck bye!" Rachel said**

**"bye Rachel" Santana said and hung up **

**They arrived at the plane were they we're five minutes late. They all were aboard the plane and the plane was already moving. **

**"If everyone can please get to their seats we will be taking off very shortly" the captain said**

**Puck got a text saying that Sugar's ticket was indeed claimed. Puck looked up and to the back of the plane and saw a small girl pop out of the bathroom.**

**"this is not good" Puck whispered and Sam heard **

**"what?" Sam asked and Puck pointed to the back making Sam nervous**

**Santana and Brittany were in the very front seats and were fast asleep once they hit the seats. Sam got up and quickly got the girl and sat her next to him and behind Puck and all three put there seat belts on and soon enough all were in the air.**

**"what are you doing in this plane?" Sam asked**

**"accepting your invite Duh" Sugar said**

**"didn't you get the phone calls or text Santana sent you?" Puck asked**

**"nope because I got a new phone with a new number" Sugar replied**

**"this is trouble" Sam pointed out**

**"why? Not like she got back with Britt" Sugar stated getting up and walked over to Santana **

**She gasped and stared with tears forming in her eyes; she darted back to her seat and looked out the window. Puck switched seats with Sam to try and talk to the girl. **

**"I'm so stupid" Sugar said **

**"no your not" Puck replied**

**"that's funny look were I'm at? This situation makes me look like an idiot" Sugar stated**

**"you're just in love, and that makes you do some crazy things sometimes" the Jewish man said**

**"yeah for someone that doesn't love you back. Why didn't I call her then I wouldn't be up here trapped" Sugar responded**

**"you didn't know heck I didn't know" Puck said**

**"what am I suppose to do now?" Sugar asked "wait on this plane until the next stop and tolerate Brittany flaunting the love Santana has for her. Making me feel like a bigger loser than I already feel like" **

**"well first of all there's no stop until we land and second of all what do you mean flaunting? And making fun of you?" Puck asked**

**"nothing never mind" Sugar said**

**"tell me?" Puck replied**

**"forget it" the rich girl stated**

**"you sure?" Puck asked and the girl nodded "okay you want anything?" **

**"no thank you" Sugar said and tried to fall asleep**

**Santana woke up to go to the bathroom, the boys were asleep and Sugar was still trying to sleep. The brunette walked to the bathroom, when she got out she saw the girl but ignored and then did a double take and realized who was in the seat. Santana was shocked, she stood still for a bit, unaware of what to do. She then went and sat next to Sugar, she placed a hand on Sugar's shoulder and the rich girl turn to face Santana. **

**"Sugar what are you doing here?" Santana asked**

**"apparently making a fool out of myself" Sugar stated**

**"I'm sorry but didn't you get my messages" Santana asked**

**"I changed my phone a little too soon" Sugar said "since I didn't hear from you the next morning I assumed for some weird reason that she didn't take you back then I heard from Puck and well he said nothing and here I am" **

**"I'm sorry" Santana responded **

**"why? This is my own fault" Sugar said**

**"for not calling you, for putting you in this situation" Santana replied**

**"you did everything following your heart" Sugar said "once we land I'm back to LA all I have to do is take whatever insults Brittany throws at me" **

**"you don't, I'll talk to her" Santana said **

**"thanks but it won't help, I'm going to try and sleep" Sugar stated**

**"okay" The Latina said and went to sit next to the blonde**

**"hey you, bathroom break?" Brittany asked**

**"you can say that" Santana replied **

**Brittany kissed Santana "I missed your lips babe" **

**"I did too" Santana said nonchalantly **

**"doesn't seem like it" The blonde pouted **

**"sorry I just I have something to tell you an your not going to be happy about it" Santana stated**

**"what is it?" Brittany asked**

**"well the ticket that wasn't used is now used and that person is in here" Santana said**

**"what do you mean?" the blonde asked**

**"Sugar changed her phone and she didn't get my phone calls or messages, she assumed we didn't get back together so she was here when we got on and now she is sleeping in the back" Santana stated **

**Brittany's face turns uncomfortable and annoyed. She turned her attention to the window away from Santana. **

**"babe?" Santana asked "don't be mad please it was a miscommunication"**

**"yeah whatever" Brittany said**

**"seriously, this shouldn't bug you though you have me you have my love" The brunette asked "she is even getting off in new York and going back to LA" **

**"you talked to her?" Brittany asked**

**"yes babe that's how I know what's going on" Santana replied **

**"that's nice of you" Brittany said sarcastically**

**"please Britt don't start" the Latina begged**

**"don't start what? This girl is here because she wants to steal you away from me again!" Brittany yelled waking up the boys an Sugar**

**"your waking them up Brittany please lower your voice" Santana said**

**"I have every right to wake up everyone, she is on the plane making you think of her and what you could have had with her because they couldn't stop her from getting on this plane!" Brittany stated**

**"Whoa what is going on?" Puck asked "and Brittany why are you so mad?"**

**"Because you told me that she wasn't going to come and look there she is, in all her not ashamed glory" The blonde replied**

**"Geez Brittany you have no insecurities at all" Sugar said sarcastically **

**"You have something to say to me Sugar?" Brittany yelled**

**"No looks like your doing all the talking" Sugar replied**

**"What is it?" Brittany asked **

**"Sugar please don't throw fire in the flame" Santana asked**

**"Oh now I'm the one making this a big deal" Brittany said**

**"Actually yeah Brittany this isn't a trouble just forget it, just sit down" Sam interrupted**

**"Sam shut up you made this happened also" Brittany snapped**

**"You know what Brittany, lay all the cards down on the table" Sugar said**

**"What are you talking about? I don't have any cards" Brittany said**

**Everyone looked at each other trying not to laugh "really Brittany? Whatever what I mean say everything you feel everything you think of me right here right now" Sugar stated**

**"I don't like you, I don't like that you kissed Santana twice, I don't like that your trying to steal her back again, I don't like that your here, and I don't like that Santana still loves you!" Brittany stopped at the last sentenced wishing she didn't say it and saw everyone was in shocked that she just said that. Brittany sat back down on her seat tears rolling down her face. Everyone went back to their seats and Santana was the most shocked of anyone, but she knew she had to talk to Brittany. **


	23. Chapter 23

**"Brittany?" Santana whispered**

**Brittany stayed quite then decided to get up and go to the bathroom. Santana followed closely, when the Latina passed by Sugar they made eye contact for a second but Santana followed the blonde. Brittany didn't lock the door, Santana knocked and the door swung open. **

**"Brittany?" the Latina asked once again "what was that?"**

**"I don't know. Honestly I don't" Brittany replied **

**"after hearing you speak it seems like you do" Santana responded and Brittany state silent "babe please don't push me away I need to know how you feel and what your thinking"**

**"we were finally getting back on track and now she's here" Brittany sobbed**

**"but B it's a miscommunication, she will be going back she told me so" Santana stated "are you really insecure about me cheating on you again?"**

**"yes" Brittany said straight out shocking the Latina **

**"Brittany look at me, I will not do that to you again I promised you when you gave me another chance" Santana stated**

**"you did, you promised but you have to admit that you still have feelings for her. You can't hide them anymore San, I love you and want you but we need to say the truth" Brittany said and then her phone rang which was sitting next to the sink right next to Santana. The brunette looked down and saw the caller ID. Santana's face scrunched and wondered why this person was calling Brittany. The blonde saw and grabbed the phone and ignored the call hoping Santana wouldn't say anything.**

**"um Britt, why a why was James calling you?" Santana asked trying not to jump to conclusions**

**"I- I don't know" Brittany replied**

**"why didn't you answer?" Santana asked**

**"wait weren't we talking about you and Sugar?" The blonde snapped**

**"until John called you nonchalantly" Santana stated "call him back maybe its important"**

**"I don't think so" Brittany responded**

**"how do you know?" Santana said**

**"because it's not, I know it" the dancer replied**

**"how? I thought you didn't know why he was calling you?" the brunette asked**

**"San I don't it's just a feeling you get when something is wrong" the blonde replied and tried to hide her phone**

**"let me see your phone" Santana demanded **

**"what? Why? No" Brittany said**

**"give it, your going to call him back" Santana said**

**"no" the blonde replied**

**"Britt. C'mon I'm tired of playing games just let me call him back" The Latina said**

**The blonde refused and San decided to wrestle her for it. Backs hitting the wall moans and thumping the others thought sex was happening in the bathroom. Santana successfully got the phone but Brittany wouldn't stop fighting, then John called back and Santana answered with Brittany on her back. **

**"hello?" Santana asked**

**"hey babe, so I can't wait to see you when you get to New York are you almost here?" John said and Santana was in disbelief. It wasn't possible that she just heard these things from that phone. It wasn't possible to think that Brittany was with John still was it, Santana thought to herself. **

**"it's for you" The Latina said angry and upset she gave Brittany the phone and walked away about to burst out in tears.**

**"shit" Brittany said and hung up the phone and went after the brunette. When she found the Latina all three other passengers were trying to comfort her.**

**"what happened?" Sam asked walking towards the blonde**

**"can I just talk to her?" Brittany asked and Sam let her try and get close to Santana. Sugar was crouching in front of the brunette and puck was sitting in Brittany's seat. The blonde got a few more steps in "Santana" Brittany whispered and the Latina got up and looked at Brittany.**

**"I know I hurt you, I know that you didn't deserve any of it but for you to continue a relationship that you said was over, behind my back. It just. Why would you hurt me like that Brittany? I told you that I loved you that I will never hurt you like that again and I thought this was a new beginning without any secrets" Santana explained "what were you planning on telling me when you were to sneak off in New York to see John?" **

**"wait who's John?" Puck asked**

**"Brittany's boyfriend" Santana stated**

**"what?" Sam and Sugar said in unison**

**"I um" Brittany had no words **

**"why?" Santana pleaded "was it to get back at me? Cause I can tell you right now it worked" **

**"I don't know" Brittany said "you kissed her twice and we were together in one of those times"**

**"I said I was sorry, I told you it was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again. You made the decision to take me back as much as I'm grateful for that you can't expect me to feel guilty when you hold that over my head" Santana asked "can you feel guilty for what I just found out about you?" **

**"I'm sorry San but how did I know that we were serious" Brittany asked "I couldn't handle getting hurt again"**

**"okay so instead you hurt me. And you have John as a back up plan, does he even know?" the brunette asked**

**Brittany stayed silent "does he?" Santana demanded "yes he does"**

**Everyone in shock "he knows that right now you're with me? And he is still with you? What kind of shit is that?"**

**"San you should be reasonable about this" Brittany said**

**"you know what Britt-" Santana said and got interrupted by the pilot **

**"everyone fasten your seats belts we are about to land" **

**Brittany started walking towards her seat "no stay back there everyone just leave me alone" Santana said and they all did Puck sat next to Sugar and Sam next to Brittany.**

**The plane touchdown and everyone got off and headed towards the cars waiting for them. Santana was last to arrive while everyone waited. The driver came around to open the door but Santana told him to wait.**

**"okay Sam and Puck get in I'll catch up in a minute" Santana announced and the boys did as they were told "now I've thought about what's best for me, this tour is for me but mostly my fans and that's it. I'm not going to be dwelling on what just happened up there and to tell you the truth I'm so confused on what's is going on" **

**"San I'm sorry there's a lot you don't know and we need to talk" Brittany stated**

**"no I'm getting in that car alone without any of you. I'm doing this thing by myself besides the guys. I hope this clears my head and shows me what I really truly want and hopefully the one that I will want will be available when I go back to LA" Santana explained and got in the car then rolled down the window ****"the plane is available to take you back Sugar you too Brittany but you probably have plans with your boyfriend. Bye Sugar" and the car took off.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last Chapter hope you enjoy!**

Santana spent two months around the world her tour was coming to a close and the last show was in LA. She was reading a book and Puck came up to her.

"hey S" the Mohawk haired boy said

"hey Puck what's up?" Santana asked

"nothing just wondering how your feeling" Puck replied

"good actually but bittersweet I'm glad to be going home and this show to be the last but it's always fun to be on tour and meet my amazing fans" the Latina stated

"that's good but not what I'm talking about" Puck replied

"I know but I don't know what to do, I love Brittany but what the hell was that crap she pulled all about? I don't know if there will ever be a time we both trust each other completely" Santana explained "and Sugar well that girl is something special, she has been there and always been faithful"

"yeah she's a good choice" Puck agreed

"you like her for me?" The brunette asked

"I do. But all I want is for you to be happy Santana that is all I ever wanted for you" Puck said

"thanks but why do I want Brittany I fucked her over and she did the same were not good for each other" the Latina stated

"San you're just so used to each other that's why you want her. But at the end of the day your heart wants someone else listen to it and you will be fine" Puck replied

"thanks Noah" Santana said an puck left her alone

They arrived at the arena and Santana got ready for her meet and greet. She had many fans but the last two were more than that. Santana had the biggest smile when she saw both of them and ran to hug them.

"Quinn Rachel! I missed you two!" Santana shouted

"San we missed you too!" Quinn stated

"we did a lot, we got lucky we were able to get these meet and greet passes on the radio" Rachel said

Santana laughed "you two are amazing, it's so good to see you I can't believe you got meet and greet passes"

"we had too, that's how we saw each other and became friends again" Quinn said

"wow that so true. Well I would love to continue this but I have a little singing to do to a small crowed" Santana said

"yeah little" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully "break a leg"

"yeah good luck San" Quinn stated

"thanks see you after the show?" The Latina asked

"of course" both girls said the blonde grabbed Rachel's hands and headed towards their seats.

"has Brittany called you?" Rachel asked Quinn when walking to the seats.

"I left her the ticket and the pass, I called her and left her a voice mail but I haven't received anything" the blonde responded

"don't you think we should tell San that she might show up?" Rachel asked

"no, if we tell her and she doesn't that will break her heart more than anything. Let's just keep this to ourselves and hope she shows up" Quinn explained

Santana was ready to head to the stage when she heard a knock at the door "come in" the brunette said

The door opened and small girl appeared "Hey" the girl whispered

"hey Sugar" Santana replied looking at the girl from the mirror

"I just came to say good luck" Sugar stated

"wait you bought or won a meet and greet pass to say good luck?" Santana asked turning to face the girl at the door

"won actually, and it was either that or I've missed you everyday since the airport and I love you more than ever but that just seemed a little too much before the show" Sugar explained "so good luck"

Santana giggled in disbelief "thanks"

"rock that stage S, I'll see you out there" Sugar said

"I'll look for you" Santana replied and Sugar went to her seat

Santana's concert was amazing, she got a standing ovation and she felt so connected to all her fans. She finally got off the stage and went to her room. A knock came from the door and it was her friends.

"San you were amazing!" Quinn stated

"Truly incredible and inspirational!" Rachel agreed

"thank you guys so much it means a lot you were here" Santana responded and went to hug both of them

Another knock was at the door and a girl walked in.

"Brittany?" Santana asked

"Hey S, Q, and Rach" the blonde said

"hi" the shorter brunette and blonde said

"can I speak to San please?" Brittany asked

"yeah San I guess we will talk to you later" Quinn said

"no, wait for me?" Santana asked

"yeah" Rachel replied and they went outside

"San, sorry I couldn't make it earlier. I heard you were great" Brittany stated

"what are you doing here?" Santana asked

"I don't know except I guess I wanted to see you" Brittany said

"I would be lying if I didn't say I was hoping to see you and I would be lying if I say I don't want to hug you and kiss you right now" the Latina said and Brittany smiled "but we're not good for each other, and when I did my meet and greets I was able to know exactly what I want and sadly your not apart of it"

"is Sugar?" Brittany whispered

"maybe" Santana stated "it was nice seeing you but I have to go, thanks for coming"

"yeah" Brittany said and left

Santana turned right around to see if the blonde left feeling a slight of guilt and relief mixed together. She felt like running and catching the girl and kiss her passionately but she knew it was not her future, not anymore. The Latina got her stuff and went to find her two friends wondering what happened to Sugar. When she reached the other two girls they headed towards Quinn's car. Santana hid herself very good that no one recognized her. Once inside the car Santana asked them to see if either one spotted the rich girl but no luck. They decided to get take out then go back to the Latinas mansion where she had not been in a long time. They arrived and she could not believe she was finally home.

"where do we eat?" Quinn asked

"dinning room?" Rachel replies

"living room we can watch a movie, even funny girl if you want Rachel I bought it in new York cause it reminded me of you and realized I didn't have it" Santana said

"Yay!" the shorter brunette stated

"just forgive me if I fall asleep, I'm a bit tired" the Latina said

"or we can just eat and leave and let you get some rest" Quinn suggested

"its fine really, you can spend the night I would really appreciate it" Santana said "I don't want to be alone"

"of course San" Rachel said

"just if you are going to have sex please pick a room far from mine" the Latina stated

"you're so funny S. how about we eat and watch the movie?" Quinn asked

"yes please" the brunette replied "but I'm serious about the sex"

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel just blushed as they all headed towards the living room.

During the movie Santana and Quinn would have small conversations about where Santana visited in her tour but Rachel would keep telling them to be quite. Rachel found herself singing the songs especially the ones she sang in high school. Santana fell asleep after Rachel belted out don't rain on my parade and Quinn started to drift off also. When the movie was over Rachel woke both of the girls up to get to bed. Santana was so sleepy they carried her to her bed. Morning came and The Latina was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw a blonde in her bed, she turned her head to the other side and saw a brunette.

"what the hell?" Santana said and woke Quinn up

Quinn still with eyes closed leaned in to kiss Santana "good morning Rachel baby"

Santana put her hand on the blonde's lips pushing her back "whoa! No Quinn open your eyes it's San" the blonde opened her eyes

"o shit" Quinn replied blushing "what am I doing here?"

"I don't know but Rachel is on my left" Santana stated And laughed

"oh my. Wake her up" Quinn said

"Rachel wake up an this is Santana so don't try and kiss me" The brunette stated

"Five more minutes please babe?" Rachel asked

"didn't I just say it's Santana?" the Latina stated "Rachel wake up!" Santana screamed waking up the diva and making her fall off the bed

"Santana" Quinn said "I said to wake her not make her fall off the bed"

"sorry" Santana said and both laughed while Rachel got off of the floor

"what?" Rachel asked a bit mad

"what are both of you doing in my bed?" Santana replied

"don't you remember?" the diva asked and both girls nodded

"we had a threesome" Rachel stated bluntly

"what?" both girls yelled

The shorter brunette laughed "I'm kidding when we brought S up babe you fell on the bed and fell fast asleep and I decided I didn't want to wake you so I just slept here too" Rachel explained and laughed again "you should of seen your faces!"

"stupid!" Santana said and pushed the girl

"you're annoying sometimes" Quinn stated

"you still love me" Rachel said

"sadly" the blonde responded and Rachel smiled

"well yeah both of you love each other now shut up" Santana said "I'm going to take a shower"

"want us to join you?" Rachel teased

"Rachel!" Quinn stated

"you really aren't that funny" The brunette stated and went to take a bath

"how about we go make breakfast for her you tease?" Quinn asked

"sure" the brunette replied and both went to the kitchen

Santana got out and got dressed and headed downstairs to look for her friends "Quinn? Rach?" she shouted

"kitchen!" Rachel yelled and Santana headed over.

"figures you would be the one to scream, well with Quinn and her low voice" The Latina stated

"hey I can throw away this food we just made for you" Quinn replied

"no need for that I'm sorry" Santana responded making both girls laugh "so what do you girls want to do today?"

"anything" Faberry said

"we will figure something out" The singer replied

They ate in comfort and had great conversations. Both girls went home first to change and Santana was left to wait for them since she decided to unpack while they went to get ready. The guard buzzed Santana "Ms. Lopez Sugar Motta is here"

Santana whipped her head to the camera screen and saw the sweet girl. "she's okay" Santana replied "okay I'll send her to the door" the man stated "thanks" the brunette replied

Santana ran to the door and once she reached it the bell rang. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair before opening the door. She counted to thirty and then swiftly opened the door.

"hey" Santana said

"wow you look amazing" Sugar stated

"yeah right, we have known each other a long time you don't have to so nice to me" Santana responded

"I'm not being nice I'm stating the truth" Sugar replied and the Latina blushed

"come in" the brunette said

"with pleasure" Sugar replied

"I was hoping to see you after the concert yesterday" Santana said

"sorry I just had something else to take care of" Sugar responded

"O" Santana said a bit disappointed

"I did want to see you" Sugar said

"then why didn't you?" the Latina asked

"honestly I was but then I saw Brittany walk in and I didn't want to cause anymore drama with both of you that's why I'm here to apologize to both of you for everything I have caused" Sugar explained

"why would Brittany be here?" Santana asked

"your back together right?" Sugar asked

"no" the Latina replied

"what?" the rich girl asked

"I realized yesterday that my future does not involve Brittany" Santana stated "there is someone that has always been there and she is what I want but I'm just praying that she wants me too"

"and who's that?" Sugar asked

"I think you know her she's about your height your color hair she actually has the same name as you but her last name is Lopez" Santana said and Sugar smiled but then got confused

"Lopez?" Sugar asked

"well hopefully one day it will be Lopez" Santana stated

"what is it now?" the rich girl said

"Motta" the Latina said nonchalantly

"o really? So I must have a twin with the exact same name somewhere" Sugar smirked

"maybe" Santana smiled "sugar did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"you know I do" Sugar responded

"so can I like kiss you?" Santana replied

"but won't your girl Sugar Motta get mad?" the rich girl teased

"I don't know will you?" Santana replied

"not at all" Sugar said

"so you want to try this again?" The Latina asked

"I do but I want this to be the last time we try" Sugar answered

"hello that's why I said that your last name will be Lopez" Santana stated

"Santana Lopez are you proposing?" Sugar asked

"do you want me to propose?" the brunette stated

"how about you propose we go on a date and take it from there?" Sugar asked

"that's sounds like a plan" Santana replied grabbing Sugar and kissing her. The kiss became intense that neither girl heard the door open.

"whoa, babe we came a little to early" Rachel said and the kissing girls back off and blushed

"Rachel! Stop embarrassing San" Quinn stated "we are sorry, we should have knocked"

"its okay no one expected this to happen" the Latina replied

"to what happen?" Rachel asked

"we are together again but this time we are going to make it last" Santana answered making Sugar smile

"well we are happy for you two, finally you found each other" Quinn stated

"yeah we are" Rachel replied

"thanks" Sugar said

"Can I talk to San for a minute?" the blonde asked

"yeah c'mon Sugar let's go watch funny girl" Rachel stated dragging the rich girl into the other room

"alright" Sugar replied

"just no singing leave that to me" the diva said and Sugar pouted leaving Quinn and Santana laughing

"what happened with Brittany?" Quinn asked

"what do you mean?" Santana replied

"you two are over?" The blonde asked

"finally yes" The Latina said

"you're happy?" Quinn asked

"yes actually I really am" the brunette replied

"that's great San you deserve to be happy" the blonde stated

"thanks That means a lot" Santana replied "especially coming from you"

Quinn smiled and hugged the brunette

"let's go save our girls from each other" Santana stated

"yeah" Quinn replied

"hey finally we missed you" Rachel said

"babe lets go an let's leave these two to get reacquainted" Quinn said

"but we just got here" Rachel pouted

"if we go home it will be the best Faberry time we have ever had" the blonde winked

"Wanky" Santana stated

"bye San bye Sugar talk to you guys later" Rachel said grabbing her girl and pulling her out the door "bye you guys!" Quinn shouted and both girls laughed

Sugar turned back to face Santana after watching the girls leave, the brunette cupped the cheeks and placed a very passionate kiss on the rich girl. "wow that was unexpected but amazing" Sugar said

"that's just stuff that I do" Santana replied and smirked

"so we're finally together and I love it" Sugar responded

"yes I'm finally on one side, Neither I nor my heart are in the middle of anything or anyone" The Latina stated "and it feels damn good"

"so you want to start having our own special time?" sugar winked

"Sugartana time?" Santana replied

"lead the way my love" Sugar said and both girls made their way to the singers bedroom.


End file.
